Never Is A Moment
by SonrieXfavor
Summary: An intriguing relative will storm into Sharon and Andy's life, disturbing their precious equilibrium by causing jealousy, hurt and confusion.
1. Impossible

**Author's Note:** This is something I've been working on for several weeks now. My intention was to finish my other story before posting this new one, but with all these new advances between our lovely couple, I thought it best to post before it sets sail.

A huge thank you to **lontanissima** who encouraged what was a little ramble to become another story. And to Roni who is wonderful to give her time and Beta for me. I appreciate both your support!

* * *

Chapter 1

Impossible

Sharon sat at the desk in her office and rolled her shoulders to relieve some of the tension building in her neck. She opened the last report and sighed when she saw Sykes' name printed on it. The young detective's paperwork was always the most organized. It wouldn't take too long to read through and sign off. She was ready to call it a day. It had been a long and tiring case that had drained the entire team. The only positive thing was that after four days of nonstop searching the murderers were finally behind bars. Rusty was on his way to pick her up, she had promised him dinner out to any place of his choosing. They hardly had the chance to spend time outside of the condo together. He was busy with school, his social life and she… Well, she was—

She looked up and spotted Andy sitting at his desk, the rest of the team packing up. They waved her goodbye from the Murder room. She waved back with a gentle smile and then turned slightly to glance at Andy, smirking and groaning internally when she caught him looking at her.

—She was busy walking a thin line with Andy. A very thin line which she was afraid she might have already crossed.

She looked back at her file and exhaled as she rubbed her forehead.

"What are you doing, Sharon?" She whispered to herself and remembered asking the exact same question more often than she should.

Especially since that night…

 _"Your favorite is double chocolate ice cream, but you aren't too fond of chocolate candy?" Andy chuckled a little, looking over at her as she hummed through her scoop of ice cream._

 _She nodded as they continued walking side by side, their arms grazing every few steps. They had watched a movie together and had gone for ice cream afterwards, straying from their usual goodbyes in the lobby or in the parking lot. Neither had admitted it, but they had both needed to spend more time with each other._

 _"Yes, it might be my secret little pleasure." She pursed her lips the way he loved._

 _"Is that so?" Andy smirked._

 _He certainly found her more beautiful with the flush of pink on her cheeks._

 _"Hmm, the intriguing thing to me is why all these questions?" She stopped and turned, looking over her glasses at him, and he shrugged. "Why do I like the top seats in the theatre better than the bottom seats, no butter_ _о_ _n my popcorn, the west parking lot?" She smirked as she pointed her gold spoon at him to punctuate each question. "Hmm, or if I have ever broken any bones? If I play an instrument?" Her lip quirked when she saw him get a little nervous._

 _He would never know where he gained the courage. It may have been the way she was looking at him, the green of her eyes darkened and a challenging curve to her lips. His heart was beating too quickly, he knew it wasn't healthy_ _,_ _but he needed to tell her._

 _"I want to know more about you," he said easily. She froze, then twirled the spoon in her cup and moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue._

 _The way he was looking at her felt so good and it made everything else in that moment stand still._

 _"Why is that, Andrew Flynn?" She smiled at him, he stepped forward and her skin tingled as he took her free hand in his. Her breath caught in her throat when he laced their fingers, it felt right. She looked at their joined hands and saw the perfect match. Her eyes moved back up to him and he did not back down. They had flirted and she was fully aware of that, but it was all for fun— or so she thought—it had never gotten this real. This honest._

 _"Do you really want me to say it out loud?" His voice was barely above a whisper. Something playful had turned serious, her stomach was doing summersaults. She wanted it, she wanted him. She knew the question wasn't a test, he was ready._

 _But was she?_

 _She was scared._

 _Terrified._

 _She hated herself for pushing him away, it wasn't the first time. They had danced around this step many times. She also knew that as long as they didn't cross the line_ _,_ _they were free of all the questions, drama and possibly the thing that frightened her most_ _—_ _the truth. The truth about all her feelings for him. The truth they'd have to face amongst everyone. The truth of it possibly ending as soon as it started._

 _She shook her head with a smile. Pulling her hand out of his and reaching for her spoon. She wanted to take it back._

 _It hurt._

 _Her heart ached._

 _"I wish you wouldn't." She looked up and met his eyes, she could see the worry and pain in the deep brown that melted her heart. The eyes she saw in her dreams. She let her hand rest on his arm and spoke honestly for the first time. Her voice was soft, "It would never work, Andy." He swallowed and felt as if a gust of wind had knocked him down. Never? She had said never. It took everything to not release a long breath and step back from her. "But this works for us, doesn't it?" Her hand squeezed his arm, hoping she hadn't pushed him away. Hoping he wouldn't leave her._

 _"It does." He whispered._

 _It was true, he loved whatever it was that they had. He wouldn't lie to himself and say he didn't hope for more. He wanted to be the person she wished to spend her days with._

 _"Good." She handed him her ice cream and took his, he lifted an eyebrow and followed her as she began to walk again. She hummed around the spoonful, "Hmm yes, salted caramel is my new favorite." Andy chuckled and took a spoonful of Sharon's double chocolate. He let himself wonder just for a moment how it would taste on her lips. "You are not getting this back." She teased, but he didn't mind. Watching her enjoy two large scoops of ice cream had become a favorite pastime of his._

 _But seeing her smile would always be his favorite hobby._

 _They had stepped close to dangerous territory, but it was so comfortable, things never felt awkward, she loved his company. She felt safe and happy around him. She had acquaintances and friends, but Andy had become her best friend._

 _And she was also his best friend and he treasured her company. He probably enjoyed it more than a friend should. He had feelings for her. He knew how wrong that was, in so many ways. But he was sure of one thing - he would take her company in any form._

 _Sharon, however, felt lost in all the feelings that were brewing inside her._

 _Friendship. She would allow only friendship._

"Sharon?" Andy called for the second time from her door. She was smiling while tugging on her earlobe, a sign that she was thinking. He grinned and watched her for a few more seconds before he called her name for the third time. "Sharon?"

She looked up and felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach as she saw Andy smiling at her from the door.

"Andy, sorry, I drifted off." She nervously waved her hand beside her head and returned his smile.

"Any interesting thoughts?" He asked with a soft smile. She had to look away, as to not give herself away.

 _Yes._ Things were always interesting when she was daydreaming about him.

"A good memory, yes." She said softly and kept her expression gentle as she looked up at him. "Did you need something?" She leaned forward and rested her chin on her hand, elbow on her desk.

He was wearing the light grey suit that she loved, black shirt and tie that had loosened since morning. She didn't know when she had begun admiring the way he looked, adoring his smile or enjoying the scent of his cologne.

 _If he just wasn't so damn attractive_ , she sighed, _maybe I could concentrate._

Andy drew her back to the conversation, "Well, since we are getting out of here at a decent hour, I was hoping you would join me for dinner." She couldn't help the humming sound that escaped her. It truly sounded wonderful, it had been a couple of weeks since their last outing. She missed the conversation that often left her breathless from laughter, his attention that made her blush and the warmth from the way his hand guided her by pressing on the small of her back. A mild chill ran down her back and through her body with that thought. She did her best to hold back the groan that warmed her stomach. She missed him.

"I have other plans." She voiced gently.

"Oh." He didn't hide his disappointment. He had been afraid of this; after their movie and ice cream evening, he had expected her to pull away. They hadn't been out together since. Was she avoiding him? Did she have a date? Had he put a strain on their friendship, because he had tried to reach for something that was, well—unreachable?

Sharon saw the unhappiness in his eyes and sat up. She thought about letting him continue believing that she was dating someone or pushing him away; she knew those were the ideas crossing his mind. It would make things so much easier. Yet she couldn't let it continue—it hurt too much. It sounded selfish, but she didn't want him to move on. She wanted what they had.

So she quickly clarified, "with Rusty, he's on his way to pick me up," and felt a sense of relief when his shoulders relaxed and his expression softened. "You could join us." She heard herself say.

He smiled, but shook his head, "I don't want to intrude."

"Andy," she said in disbelief, shaking her head. "You know that…" she sighed. She and Rusty both loved his company and it pained her, watching him think otherwise. "It wouldn't be intruding, you are always welcome to join us."

Rusty had started inviting Andy to their own outings after Stroh had escaped. He knew Sharon trusted him and he knew, like Provenza, he could also confide in him. The relationship Rusty and Andy had formed was solid. She had no worries there. Her relationship, friendly or professional, was confusing, but she knew Andy and Rusty cared for one another and had become friends of some sort. That would always remain strong. Rusty sought his advice and Sharon was relieved he had found a family within the team, especially with Andy.

"Yeah?" He scratched the back of his neck. Sharon smiled and nodded, she loved that nervous antic of his. His fingers making his already unruly hair more chaotic. "If you're sure." He sounded excited.

"I am." The corner of her lip quirked up, her voice matching his excitement.

"I'll wait out there." He pointed at his desk, she nodded and smirked while watching him walk to his desk. He sat down and quirked an eyebrow when he noticed her eyes had trailed him.

She looked away blushing. She had caught herself staring more often, fantasizing and admiring. However, this was the first time Andy had caught her. It made her blush, but it felt a bit liberating to show her physical interest in him.

She had a feeling he didn't mind. In fact, she was sure he didn't.

She wished the circumstances were different, that she had the courage to press her lips to his and let the rest fall in place. However, fear struck her body anytime she considered the possibility. The thoughts of all the consequences made her fight the urge. But it was a cycle, because then she thought of him again and found herself smiling more than she should.

She focused as best as she could on the file in front of her, suppressing the urge to call him into her office and enjoy his company.

Andy's gaze turned from Sharon to the sound of footsteps. He watched with curiosity as Rusty walked in with a woman. A fairly attractive woman. He lifted an eyebrow questioning Rusty who only shrugged his shoulders. Andy stood as they split and Rusty came to give him a brief explanation.

"Shari!" Sharon looked up at the familiar voice and grinned. _How is it possible?_ "What, I don't get a hug or a hello?" Sharon pushed up from her chair after the initial shock and walked around the desk still feeling dazed.

"Abby?" She hurried over to her, flailing her hands, and hugged the woman tightly. It was a wonderful surprise. "Oh my, what are you doing in LA?" Sharon took a step back holding the other woman's hand.

"Visiting you, of course, and my nephew told me we are having dinner together." Sharon looked out of her office to see Andy and Rusty watching them with both curiosity and intrigue.

"Please tell me you did not interrogate him." Sharon asked as she squeezed her sister's hand before walking back around her desk.

"Of course not, that is your job," the other woman teased. Sharon rolled her eyes as she leaned over her desk and signed the last page of Sykes report. "Dish on the honey," Abby whispered. Sharon's eyes shot up to see the intrigue on her sister's face. "The silver fox." Abby's eyes shot in Andy's direction, but Sharon looked back down at the file on the desk.

She could feel her skin tingling unpleasantly, she had never felt this anxious before. Her sister was interested in Andy? And she knew that if Abby didn't respect the fact that they were in her office, she would have already started flirting. How would Andy respond?

"Captain, I'm going to get going." Abby spun around and Sharon looked up to see Andy with his things in hand.

"Andy?" She stopped when he looked hopeful. She hated to cancel their dinner but she couldn't continue with the plans now. Her sister would get the wrong idea. "Before you go, let me introduce you to my younger sister Abby."

"Abigail, only Shari gets to call me Abby." She held out her hand with a bright smile.

"And only Abby gets to call me Shari." Sharon called. Andy smiled walking into the office and shook the younger woman's hand.

He could see the resemblance. They had similar petite frames, the shape of their faces was identical and so were their smiles. Both their smiles were breathtaking. Yet the way they dressed was very different; Sharon was more conservative and professional, while Abby's style was bolder and more modern. One significant difference was in their eyes. Sharon's eyes were softer and she expressed everything through them.

"Andy Flynn," he introduced himself, "I'm a lieutenant on your sister's team, it's great to meet you." He cleared his throat when Abby held onto his hand a little too long.

She let go when Sharon also cleared her throat behind her.

"A Lieutenant?" Abby bit her lip and looked back at her sister, her eyebrows shot up with a look that was all too familiar to Sharon. She was looking at Andy like he was live prey. Sharon straightened up feeling sick to her stomach.

Abby looked back at Andy.

He suddenly felt uncomfortable under the looks of both women. "Yes, third in command."

Sharon swallowed the awful feeling in her throat. He wasn't just her Lieutenant, they were friends and she was supposed to have dinner with him, too. She hated herself for letting him demean himself, for belittling their friendship.

Before she could gain any courage to invite him to dinner, he was saying goodbye.

"Yeah, well, have a nice time. Good night," Andy said softly as his eyes dropped down to the ground. He didn't look at her again. He was disappointed, he wanted to spend time with her. He would have to wait and hold back until she had time for him.

He ran his hand over his face and sighed.

Sharon played with the pen in her hand as she watched him walk away. She could feel her heart beating rapidly, she hated seeing him leave.

"Please tell me he's the kind of guy willing to have an affair," Abby asked as she dropped in the chair with a loud groan. It pulled Sharon's eyes away from Andy's back. "How do you focus all day with that honey?" She asked.

Sharon took a second to compose herself as she organized her folders. She tried hard not to let the unpleasant feeling creep up on her. She had worked on hiding her expressions. When she looked at her sister, her emotions were composed.

"You never change, do you?" Sharon asked with a forced smile.

"So, what's his story?" Abby crossed her legs and shifted in the chair.

When Abby set her mind to something, she didn't give up. And it seemed Andy was on her mind.

Sharon blew out a long breath, looked up and met Rusty's eyes. He stepped further inside the office when he saw the expression in her eyes. He always teased Sharon and Andy, but he liked seeing them together.

"Should I order something for here?" Sharon smiled at him. "Burgers maybe?" He offered, returning her smile.

"Raydor, please don't tell me LA has you eating burgers." Abby giggled.

"It's his idea of a joke, Francis." Abby smiled as she stood up and helped her sister gather her things. "Rusty gets to choose tonight, so burgers will be on the menu." The older brunette quirked an eyebrow as she looked at her son who was smiling.

Sharon was sure it would be an interesting night.


	2. Early Days

**Author's Note:** Many thanks to all the favorites, follows and readers. I hope you all continue enjoying. A special thanks to the reviewers, Roni for the Beta work and lontanissima for being my backboard in writing this story.

* * *

Chapter 2

Early Days

Sharon rolled her eyes as she watched Rusty lug in Abby's fifth bag into the condo and her sister walked in empty handed. Sharon thanked her son as he went down the hall. He smiled, letting her know he didn't mind.

"Tell me now if you plan on moving in, so we can start hunting for a new place." Sharon teased as Abby closed the front door.

Sharon had updated her about Rusty's situation—a serial killer on the loose and being in danger. She was also aware of the private security Sharon had hired after her adopted son denied the LAPD's protection. They had not gone into it in depth or mentioned any details, but she knew it terrified her sister; not for her own life, but for Rusty's.

"Very funny, Raydor, my room at the hotel is still available, just let me know and I can go back." She pointed at the door.

"Oh, don't play hurt." Sharon walked over to her younger sister and hugged her, "I invited you to stay here, I want to spend time with you." Sharon pulled back and smiled at her. "I missed you, you know?"

Abby pulled her close again and hugged her tighter. "I missed you, too." she whispered.

They held each other for a while, it had been a long time since they had been in the same room. Growing up they were always together, everyone would tease them that they were joined at the hip, but they called each other best friends. As they had grown, life and circumstances had distanced them, but they always knew—one call and they'd be there for one another in an instant. Even separated by the remoteness, they were still close at heart.

Sharon pulled back and squeezed her arm, "How about a glass of wine?" Abby smiled while removing her jacket and followed her sister.

"You know I'm not the only one that misses you back home." Sharon uncorked the wine bottle and sighed as Abby looked at her expectantly.

Sharon and Abigail were extremely close to their brother William who had moved out of their home state months after Sharon had left for the university, but he had returned back home in recent years with his family. Their parents still lived at the house they grew up in; Sharon's father had retired as a judge, her mother as a nurse. They had always been close, but Sharon had missed the last four years of family holidays, vacations and reunions. She knew not everyone was as supportive as Abby was in her most recent life choices. For example, becoming head of Major Crimes, taking Rusty in and adopting him, and finally—divorcing her husband.

"The hours I work are complicated." Sharon responded deflated.

"Oh, don't give me the scripted answer," Abby took the bottle of wine out of Sharon's hands and poured a little extra for herself. Sharon shook her head.

"My second in command works no less than eighty-six hours a week, Abby, our civilian works no less than seventy hours, so it's not a scripted answer, it's a very honest one."

Abby took a long sip and nodded when she saw Sharon's feelings were hurt.

"Alright, I apologize," she smiled at the glass of wine and then at Sharon. "I hadn't tried this year before." Sharon handed her the bottle, so she could read the label.

Even with the excuse of the long work hours, she thought she might also be hiding from her parents and her brother. They had all caused her some heartache—she knew they had wonderful hearts and that they all loved her—but none of them had made an effort to welcome Rusty into the family, except Abby and her mother. Although she did not really need it, only Abby had shown her support in her divorce with Jack.

"I put Abby's bags in my room," Rusty said as he walked into the kitchen.

Abby groaned through the sip of wine shaking one finger at Rusty before she could speak, "Hun, Abby was the little girl that wore pig tails, had baby fat and carried around a bag of cotton candy everywhere she went." She motioned at herself from head to toe. "Not the chubby little girl anymore, am I?"

Sharon smiled at her sister.

"Uh, sorry," Rusty looked at Sharon slightly confused and amused.

"Don't apologize, Rusty, she likes giving people a hard time." Sharon shook her head at her sister with a smile.

Abby poured herself a second glass. "And please don't give me your room, Shari and I shared a bed till we were in fourth grade, a bedroom till eighth, and again for several weeks when my husband died." Rusty saw her bright smile fade quickly as she took another sip of her wine. "You don't mind, do you, Shari?" Sharon shook her head, rubbing her sister's arm.

Abby had married her high school boyfriend. Their parents had, of course, been against it, but she had gone with her instinct and lived a wonderful life. A happy life. She had tried for years to have a baby, but was unable to conceive, and it had crushed both her and her husband. Instead of tearing them apart, it had brought them closer together and made their marriage stronger. Sharon had spent an entire summer with her at their ranch house just seven years ago after he had passed away from a sudden heart attack. She had never seen her sister so broken. It had been the only time Sharon had taken a leave of absence from work. After some time Abby had moved into a much smaller home closer to her parents and just two years ago had begun having these so called flings, but never anything serious.

She said she would only ever have one love, her Michael.

"It's fine, really, I can sleep on the couch." Rusty said quickly, he had just met her and still hated seeing the sadness that reached her face.

"Rusty, Abby would not offer up a place to sleep if she wasn't sure." Abby swatted at Sharon making her jump back and giggle.

"You'll never let that go, will you, I offered nana the bed and she wouldn't take it." Abby chuckled feeling as embarrassed as she did when she was fifteen. Sharon was bent at the waist and laughing openly.

Rusty watched the two siblings and smiled, he had seen Sharon as a Captain, as a mom, but this was a whole new side of her. She smiled brighter, her whole face was lit and she was teasing her sister mercilessly.

He had texted Emily about one inside joke they had referenced many times during dinner, but she told him not to try and keep up. When her aunt and mom got together, no one could keep up.

 _Not even Uncle Will._ She had messaged back as an afterthought.

Abby was very sweet in a way that reminded him of Sharon. But where his adoptive mother's voice was softer and smoother, he noticed that Abby was loud and liked the attention, and not in a ruthless way, but in a way that exhumed confidence. He could actually see that she was very confident, even in the way she dressed. She wore tight skinny jeans with stylish booties and a form fitting shirt—something he had never seen Sharon in and was sure didn't exist in her closet. Also Abby's hair was shorter than Sharon's and was in a fashionable bob at shoulder length.

Rusty joined them as they sat around the dining table. He found himself laughing so much that his stomach hurt as Abby shared stories of Sharon's past. He noted that she was also incredibly funny and outgoing.

"Abigail, Sharon said you were a publicist," Abby smiled and nodded at him.

"So you do talk about me?" Abby nudged her sister with her shoulder, "I was afraid LA had you forgetting about your little sis." She joked. Sharon smiled at her. "Well, Rusty, I am, but I haven't had a muse in two years." She swirled her glass of wine.

"A muse?" Rusty asked curiously.

"Well, that's what I call them. I help publish authors and like to take them under my wing." Rusty looked at Sharon and Abby also turned to face her sister. "Did I say something stupid?"

"Oh, no." Rusty said quickly, "It's just kind of what your sister did with me." Sharon smiled at Abby. They had discussed Rusty in length over the phone, never divulging too much of his history, but her sister had always encouraged her to do what she felt was right in her life.

Abby folded her arms on the table and leaned forward, looking at him carefully.

"No, honey," It reminded him of Sharon, even the soft glare. He found it less intimidating, perhaps because there was a softer shade of green looking back at him, and because there was a smile to her eyes even when she wasn't smiling. "If I were so lucky," she whispered. When he looked at her confused, she continued, "You see, if I am captured by a manuscript on the first five pages, I bring in the author; if I like him or her, I read every word they sent to me. I meet with them again. I gather an unbiased group of readers that tell me their opinions on the writing. I send the author to one of my editors with my own notes and those the readers suggest. I help them choose proper photos, covers, book size, biography, then we do the publishing, the advertising, book signings, interviews, they get into bookstores, grocery stores, magazine stands, airports, you name it, and hopefully it results in a grand check." Rusty smiled at her open gestures. "They love me, adore me really, that is until our contract is up and they find a larger publisher where they are promised things I cannot give. I get to see them at festivals and such." She waved her hand to the side and shrugged a shoulder. "Now, I may take them under my wing, but the difference here with Shari is that she got a pretty darn remarkable kid that loved her even after their contract was up." Rusty bowed his head and shifted uncomfortably.

Sharon shook her head when Abby looked at her apologetically, it was something she loved about her younger sister. She expressed herself with so much kindness and love.

"I did get lucky," Rusty looked up and saw Sharon smiling softly at him. He didn't understand how she could feel lucky, he had only caused her trouble. But if part of it was love and appreciation being reciprocated as Abby explained, he was starting to comprehend it, because his love and appreciation for Sharon was genuine.

"Now, Will and Mom and Dad said I'm supposed to take many pictures, get your whole story and bring it back home with me," Abby smirked at Rusty, "But I really only have one question."

"Abby," Sharon glared at her sister.

"No, it's fine." Rusty said quickly. He could take questions.

Sharon frowned, never expecting Abby to question Rusty about being part of this family. She sat up and tensed.

With a serious voice Abby leaned forward and whispered, "Do you prefer movies or video games?"

Sharon released a long breath and slapped her sister's shoulder softly.

"Movies, definitely." Rusty answered.

"Alright, how about a movie and some popcorn?" Rusty nodded, Sharon did, too. "Good, I'll go change, you pick your favorite movie." Abby winked at him as she stood up.

"Yeah," Rusty said as she went down the hall. He looked at Sharon who tilted her head and smiled kindly.

"I would apologize for this, but then I would have to for her entire stay." Sharon smiled.

"She's nice, Sharon, maybe I can get some more stories from her and share them with the team."

Sharon groaned. "Just remember I know some of your secrets, too." They glared at each other playfully. "Perhaps a certain playlist on your phone or—"

"Alright, I won't say a word." Sharon smiled triumphantly as he chuckled on his way to the living room. "You always win."

"I do," she whispered to herself.

Sharon walked into her bedroom and smiled at the matching red luggage pilled at the foot of the bed.

"I'll make room for you in the closet." Sharon called.

Abby responded from inside the bathroom, "No, don't do that. I'm staying here for a few, but I will be flying to New York for a couple of days. Then I will take my room at the hotel." Sharon pursed her lips, she hated having her sister stay at a hotel, but she also knew Abby liked her space.

"You mind telling me how long you're in LA for?"

"I'm looking for a fabulous affair." She came out of the bathroom, her face washed and wearing a sweater and shorts, smirking. Sharon shook her head at her. "A certain Lieutenant is at the top of my list." Sharon felt her heart start beating quicker.

"Seriously, Abby?" Her voice was close to exposing her.

"I'm looking for a few new writers out of college out here that were recommended by a friend and I have a meeting in New York, I'm here for a few weeks. Maybe months, if I could find my next muse." Sharon nods watching her sister walk into the bathroom again, "and I am being serious about that yummy Lieutenant." Sharon closed her eyes and let out a long breath, suddenly feeling nauseous. "So please tell me he's not married or at least unhappily married. Shari, you okay?" Sharon opened her eyes, "You paled six shades." Abby took Sharon's hand.

"I'm fine, I think dinner upset my stomach." She smiled, but could see it didn't convince her sister.

"Sit," Sharon smiled weakly as she sat at the foot of her bed. "Can I get you anything?" Abby felt her sister's forehead for a fever.

She shook her head, "Rusty takes movie watching very seriously, I'll change and meet you there." Sharon couldn't make eye contact with her, she hated lying to her.

"You sure?" Abby asked squeezing Sharon's hand, "I can bring you some tea or water."

"I promise." Sharon nodded at her as she stood up. "Plus, I wouldn't trust you with my kettle." Abby rolled her eyes and she winked at Sharon from the door.

She took another deep breath looking around the room and walked over to her cellphone. She took in everything she was feeling and looked at the screen for several minutes before dialing. There was only one person that could put her at ease.

"Hello," She smiled at hearing his voice and the uneasiness went away instantly.

"Hi, I just wanted to apologize for tonight." Sharon said softly.

"I don't need an apology. How was your dinner?" He stood up from where he was lounging on the couch and walked to the kitchen to fill a glass of water.

"Life is always exciting when Abby is around." Sharon said with a small smile. "She is the life of the party, you can never have a boring moment when she's nearby." Sharon had always been the studious one who stayed home, followed the rules and graduated with honors. She had gone to the university with a full-ride scholarship. Abby had done well, too, but never pushed herself too much when it came to education; she snuck out to parties, married as soon as she turned eighteen and had taken several years off of school before returning to college. "She could always walk into a room and just catch everyone's eye. You know what I mean?" She wasn't sure why she felt the need to explain.

"Yeah, sounds like it runs in the family." Sharon hummed not believing him, plucking at the invisible lint on her skirt. She had always known she was a pretty girl, but had never been comfortable with the idea when she was young. Abby had embraced that role and her brother had been the smart jock. It wasn't till she first started living on her own in college that she began experimenting with different styles and finally grew comfortable in her own skin. She knew she looked good for her age, she had kept in shape and had fortunately inherited good genes, but she felt those insecurities coming back when she was with her sister. "You alright?" Andy's voice sounded worried.

"I think so." Sharon heard herself saying. Instead of questioning her answer, he looked out his patio door and gave her a few moments. "Want to talk about it?"

Sharon closed her eyes and shook her head. Of course she didn't want to talk about how Abby found him as irresistible as she did. Sharon sighed, her sister hadn't even had a conversation with him and she had already fallen for him—everyone loved her.

"It's complicated." She whispered.

"So what do you say to breakfast? I can help you make things uncomplicated." Sharon instantly smiled, "I'll even let you pay if that convinces you." She grinned.

"You always say that and I always seem to come out of it with a free meal." He loved the sound of her voice when it quickened, showing how thrilled she was.

"And I get your company," he replied. Sharon could not help the excitement that rushed through her and did her best to hold back the humming sound.

"Who says that's not what I'm in it for as well?" Andy grinned at her playfulness.

"Well, if it's company you need, I can meet you now?" Her stomach twisted in a nervous but pleasant way. The idea of being alone with him always had her palms going sweaty and her smiling to the point where her cheeks hurt.

"Breakfast is perfect," She smiled. "Same place as always?" She asked.

"See you there." Andy waited until the call ended. He grinned while setting his phone down. He walked out his open patio door and looked up at the sky, his hands slipping into his pockets. He always enjoyed talking to her, but he was most excited to spend some time with her in the morning.

It was the perfect way to end a night.

He walked back inside and lifted his phone again.

Sharon tugged on the blanket Abby was using before climbing beneath it with her. Abby looked up lifting the blanket and letting her sister slip in. Sharon smiled when she saw her phone buzz.

 _Good night._

"Want to share?" Sharon looked over and realized she was grinning and by the look on Abby's face she was giving herself away.

"Nothing interesting," she lied.

 _Good night, Andy._

That night while in bed Sharon looked at her phone and reread Andy's message. A simple _good night_ could make her pulse race, but also calm her anxieties, and she knew he was one call or message away whenever she needed him. Sleep was pushed away as her thoughts filled with images and moments she had shared with him. Abby was sleeping beside her, she did not want to wake her, but her mind wandered to her closet. What would she wear in the morning? She could feel his eyes on her throughout the day as she walked around the murder room and knew he had a preference for her dresses and skirts. She fell asleep as she slowly visualized her outfit for the following day.

Sharon slipped out of bed the next morning without waking her sister, she had chosen the outfit the night before as she laid in bed. However, everything she tried on in her closet felt wrong.

Abby woke up to the sound of muttering, she looked beside her and Sharon was gone. Her eyes shot over to the closet doors when she heard the noise again. She felt worried when she found Sharon frowning at her clothes as if they had a personal vendetta towards her, her sister never had trouble getting ready. She always praised herself for having outfits that were practical and easy to coordinate.

"The purple, it makes your eyes pop." Sharon jumped slightly as her sister peeked into the closet. "Ms. I-organize-my-outfit-the-night-before-to-be-productive has outfit troubles?" Sharon pulled the purple blouse over her head.

"Is it too boring?" Abby stopped smirking and frowned as Sharon looked at herself in the mirror and tugged at her blouse.

There was certainly something wrong here.

"Sharon O'Dwyer, you are everything but boring." Abby said sincerely. Sharon spun around and smiled. "What?" Abby looked at her confused.

"You called me O'Dwyer." Sharon said with a soft smile.

Abby rolled her eyes walking into the closet and shifted a few hangers before she took a black pencil skirt and a pair of black heels and handed them to Sharon.

"It was time you got rid of Raydor." Abby said with a smile. Sharon hummed as she changed into the skirt Abby handed her before she left the closet and heard Abby rummaging in the bedroom in what sounded like her jewelry drawer. "Are you dressing for anyone in particular?" Sharon froze.

She could have invited Abby to have breakfast with her and Andy, but she was looking forward to being alone with him.

"Just because I want to look nice does not mean I am dressing for a man." Sharon rolled her eyes at herself. Abby reappeared, her eyebrows up and with a large smile and two pairs of earrings in her hands.

"Now, now," she giggled.

"What?" Sharon asked.

"I asked if you were dressing for someone like a boss or…" She grins. "Shari, are you dating someone? Am I ruining the whole sneaking-someone-in-after-the-lights-are-off by sleeping here with you, because really, I can go back to the hotel?" Abby had the largest and most playful grin on her face.

"Oh, cut it out." Sharon pushed past her when her sister glared at her suspiciously. Abby laughed and followed her.

"It's a lawyer, right, you've always had a thing for lawyers?"

"No, it's not a lawyer…" Abby smiled triumphantly, her hands on her hips. "It's not a lawyer, because I'm not dating anyone." Sharon swatted at the finger that her sister was pointing at her, making her laugh. "I am going to be late, I love you. Please use the GPS on the rental or you will get lost. If I catch a case, I might not be home till tomorrow."

Abby followed her sister down the hallway and smiled. It was just like her to worry for every single thing.

"Sharon, I'm a big girl. Go!" Abby gently nudged her out of the door when Sharon turned to face her. "I love you, too!" She handed her the small diamond earrings and then watched her walk to the elevator. "Oh, and honey," Sharon turned back to the condo door, "whoever you're dressing for, they won't know what hit them."

Sharon smiled as she stepped into the elevator.


	3. Complicated

**Author's Note:** Thank you, for the response to this story, all the reviews, favorites and follows. It means very much. A special thanks to the reviewers, lontanissima for the support and brainstorming and Roni for taking time to Beta for me.

* * *

Chapter 3

Complicated

Andy sat in his car, nervously examining his watch for the twelfth time. He had always been early to meet Sharon, however this time he was extremely early. He had woken up long before his alarm was set to ring and wasted no time in getting dressed, anxious to see her. He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel and smiled as he put his head back and closed his eyes.

 _Andy watched Sharon pick up the black bowling ball, move swiftly towards the lane, her hand swinging back and forward, and release it. He stood up and observed as the ball rolled quickly down the lane and struck down all the pins. She jumped and turned around with her arms up in the air._

 _Andy smiled as she walked over to him._

 _"I win again," she teased. Andy grinned as she stood in front of him and playfully poked his stomach._

 _He dramatically huffed out a puff of air, making her slap his chest softly._

 _"Alright, I give up. You win." His hands moved into his pockets. "What do you want to know?"_

 _It had become a tradition—whenever one of them beat the other at bowling, scrabble or anything they could make a competition out of, the winner would take the opportunity to ask the loser a personal question._

 _Sharon bit her bottom lip for a moment as she considered it, then her eyes lit up and he knew she had her question. She walked over to their seats and picked up her glass. She sat down and looked at him, her head tilted as she sipped from her straw._

 _"Your first kiss?" Andy was surprised, they always kept the questions silly and playful. Sharon had just changed the significance of the game. He looked at his feet and squinted. "You don't remember?" She asked half-jokingly and half disappointed._

 _Andy knew the answer immediately, but was nervous to share it in fear that she wouldn't believe him. He took a deep breath and looked up at her. "Third grade." Her eyes widened in disbelief._

 _"Andrew Flynn, no one has a real kiss in third grade." She admonished._

 _"What?" He rubbed the back of his neck, rocking on his heels nervously. "Well, I did."_

 _"What was her name?" Sharon challenged him, but he didn't respond immediately. "I'll make it easier, what did she look like?" She crossed her legs and leaned back in her seat. "Come on, blue eyes, blonde?" She smirked at the way his cheeks flushed._

 _"You asked your question and I answered," he said quickly. She had his type all wrong. When she pursed her lips and looked at him with pleading eyes, he sighed. "Arlene, she was a sweet little Irish brunette, two grades older than me." Andy replied sitting down beside Sharon whose challenging gaze softened._

He opened his eyes smiling and looked at his watch again, then opened his car door and started walking towards the quaint restaurant Sharon had introduced him to. It was family owned, he knew there was a connection to the owners, but she had never explained how she had met them.

"Lieutenant!" was shouted from the kitchen, Andy waved at the cook who was also the owner of the place. The older man smiled from behind the grill. "Is the Captain joining you?" He asked teasingly.

"Yes, I'm a little early." Andy called back and walked to the counter to talk to him.

"I'll start prepping your usual orders, yes?" The older man grinned already pulling things out of the fridge.

"Sure." Andy nodded.

"Good, Maria will be around with the coffee."

"Thanks, Juan," Andy said walking over to their usual table. He smiled up when Juan's wife Maria appeared with two cups of coffee.

"You're alone?" She frowned, Andy shook his head.

"She's on her way." He answered.

They had made this their place, it was hidden, which allowed them to spend their time alone in public without the worry of having to look over their shoulders. It was just them, Sharon and Andy. No titles, no hesitation, just two people who wanted to spend time together.

"Good, Sharon needs a boyfriend like you." Maria smiled at him, nudging his shoulder.

"Oh, no, we're not dating." Andy said quickly, not wanting to leave any confusion. He led his family on once and it had almost cost him Sharon's friendship. He had learned from that mistake and wouldn't do it again.

"No, but she still needs a boyfriend." She smiled as she walked away making Andy grin until she was out of sight.

A boyfriend? He hadn't been anyone's boyfriend since he was with his ex-wife. He had dated women after the divorce, but it had never been serious. The thought had always terrified him. That was why he had dated only young women, if it could even be called dating. He never expected it to lead to anything special. A second outing had been the most he had gone out with the same woman. Then there was Sharon, he smiled to himself at the thought. Introducing her as his girlfriend? Somehow that didn't terrify him.

Andy looked up at the bells ringing as the door opened and grinned as he spotted her. He sighed, yes, it didn't terrify him at all. Yet he needed to remind himself that Sharon had clearly stated that she was only interested in a friendship.

She didn't need to look around, knowing exactly where he'd be sitting. She wanted to be alone with Andy, but hated that she had kept the truth from Abby. She was behaving like a teenager who hid her boyfriend from her mother. _But he isn't your boyfriend, Sharon._

Andy stood to meet her, she looked flustered and rushed, not making eye contact as she removed her jacket.

"Hi," he said softly, trying to gauge her mood.

"Hi, Andy, sorry I'm running late." She placed her jacket on the back of her seat. He was immediately next to her pulling out her chair and she thanked him. He didn't move away at first noticing she wasn't herself, something was on her mind.

After a few moments Sharon looked up to see him still standing there and her eyes focused closely on him. He quickly moved around the table, her gaze followed him with a small smile.

"You're ten minutes early." Andy said as he sat down. She smiled at him over the rim of her coffee cup as she took a sip.

"Yes, but you arrive twenty minutes early, because I always arrive at least fifteen minutes early, so that means you've been waiting for at least ten." Sharon responded and he smiled at the amusement in her eyes. "I'm right, aren't I?" She challenged him.

"I don't mind waiting." Andy said quickly as he shrugged his shoulders.

Sharon chuckled almost spitting out her sip of coffee, there was laughter in his eyes as he handed her a napkin from across the table.

She wiped her lip, "Andrew Flynn, you have to be one of the most impatient men I know." Her smile faded as soon as the words had left her mouth and she saw the way his eyes deepened and knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Not when it comes to you," he said softly.

Sharon could feel her heart hammering in her chest, she needed to swallow to suppress the urge to answer with an equally compromising statement. She was hoping he wouldn't say it, yet Andy wasn't someone who hid behind his thoughts. If he sometimes restrained himself, he did it for her. He may be impatient at restaurants, parking attendants, when driving, at crime scenes, almost anywhere, but he was patient when it came to her. He was patient every time she pushed him away, after each question she left unanswered, he was waiting for her even when she had told him they would _never_ have a chance.

Andy was the most patient man she had ever met.

Sharon looked down at her coffee breaking their eye contact and the lingering moment between them. And there he was again, being patient, just waiting for her to gain some courage.

He wanted her to say something, anything that would tell him he was not crazy for thinking that they had the chance to try and make it work. He accepted her choice, but wished she would explain her reasoning. Why did it have to be _never?_

Sharon cleared her throat and looked toward the kitchen. "Did you order?" The words faltered, telling him it wasn't what she wanted to say, that she was hiding.

Andy's chest quenched in disappointment, but he was not surprised at her changing the conversation, it was a common occurrence.

"Juan started preparing our usuals." She nodded pushing back a strand of hair behind her ear and looked at the coffee between her hands. She was disappointed in herself. "Are you feeling better?" Andy asked trying to ease the tension between them.

"Better?" Sharon looked at him frowning and confused.

"Last night, you said—"

"That's right," she fell silent again. How could she explain it to him? That she felt sick to her stomach when Abby had asked about him, but couldn't gain the courage to tell him everything she felt for him? That she had needed to hear his voice for reassurance? "I'm alright now." She said softly.

Andy watched her for a few minutes and knew he needed to let it go. Instead he reached across the table and took her hand. Sharon looked at him surprised, he had only done it once before. That night where he laced his fingers with hers, that night of a movie and ice cream, that night when she told him they would _never_ have a chance. Her heart however beat as loudly as if it were the first time.

"Whatever it is, you're not ready to say it yet. You know I'm here for you when you are." Andy said quietly.

Sharon looked at his fingers over hers thinking about the way her stomach fluttered and a tingle ran up her spine every time his thumb swiped her hand. Why did she keep pushing him away, if he made her feel so much? But she knew the answer, and it was that it scared her, everything he made her feel. Things she had not felt in years. Her gaze met his and he released her hand.

She closed her eyes for a second already missing his touch. When she opened them, plates were being set in front of her and she was pulled into a hug by Maria, but all she could think about was the disappointment in his gaze. The confusion and frustration she kept causing him. Sharon thanked the owner as she left and looked down at her food.

Suddenly she had no appetite. She didn't deserve him, didn't deserve his time or company.

"Did Abigail settle alright?" As her sister's name left Andy's lips, her stomach flipped, just as it had done the night before when Abby asked about him. It was an awful feeling, but she nodded.

"Yes, she's staying in town for a few days, may be back after she goes to New York." She looked up at him and gave him a stiff smile.

There was something else in her eyes, something that made him ache for her. He set his fork down and sighed.

"Sharon—"

He needed to know what was wrong with her. But she stopped him immediately.

"I know I'm not good company this morning, but I do want to have breakfast with you. I hate that we couldn't have dinner together last night." Her shoulders relaxed at saying something honest and heartfelt for the first time today.

"But you don't want to talk about it?" Andy asked.

"No." She answered quickly. "But it isn't because I don't trust you," Sharon smiled at him. It was the first honest smile that she had shared with him that morning, which instantly made him relax.

Andy knew now wasn't the time to push her. She ran and hid when she felt pressured, and he always wanted to make her feel comfortable with him. They began eating in silence until their coffee was refilled and Sharon chuckled making him look up at her. She leaned across the table and wiped his nose with her napkin.

"How you manage to make such a mess every time you eat, I'll never understand." He chuckled. She often teased him about that particular trait of his, he always succeeded in staining some piece of his clothing or splattering something on his face.

"Maybe it's my trick to get you to reach over the table every time." Andy grinned when her cheeks went pink and she let out a nervous breath, shaking her head at him. He reached over the table and ran his fingers through her hair, his thumb slightly grazing her cheek. Her skin tingled at the soft touch, leaving goosebumps across her skin. He showed her a piece of lint and let it fall away. "You look beautiful by the way," he said softly as he relaxed back in his seat. "Purple suits you, and that skirt," Andy hummed before he took another bite of his food and looked down with a smile when he saw her cheeks turn rosy again.

Sharon smirked, she always felt good when he expressed his interest in her appearance. "It suits you, too." He looked up at her surprised, then down at his tie and smiled. It always made him feel so much when she flirted and complimented him.

"Really? I was sure you preferred yesterday's grey suit," he said playfully. If she wasn't already blushing, she knew she would be scarlet red after that remark. "Or was I imagining it?" He asked before taking another bite, his eyes never leaving her face and the famous Andy Flynn grin on his lips.

"More coffee?" They both looked up at Maria and Sharon nodded.

"Saved by Maria, huh?" he said playfully as the owner walked away.

"I like all your suits," she smiled at him as they both took a sip of their coffee, "but maybe I have a preference for the grey one, yes." She kept her eyes on his, he looked away first that time. Sharon felt giddy and light.

Their conversation continued in a friendlier and lighter mood. When Sharon checked her watch, Andy grumbled. She looked over at him with humor in her eyes.

He sighed and pointed at her wrist. "When you start glancing at your watch, it means…"

"Yes, it's time to go." Sharon smiled pulling out her purse.

"You know, I happen to know the boss." Andy said with a smile.

She chuckled. "You think she would approve of our lateness," she asked playfully as she called Maria over and asking for the check.

"If I take her some of Maria's homemade sweet bread, I am sure she will." He leaned in a little and whispered, "Don't tell anyone, but it is her weakness."

Sharon tried to hide her smile as she rolled her eyes at him, but she failed miserably. He was right, because besides Andy she had another weakness and it was Maria's food, especially her sweet bread. She had never told him, but Maria had been present for a big part of her childhood. It had been a painful time in her life when the woman had quit working at her parents' home.

Andy took the bill again, Sharon had stopped fighting it knowing it gave him a sense of pride to be able to treat her to a meal and she had begun to treat him to her home desserts as repayment. When his hand landed on her back to lead her out of the restaurant, she felt like she would melt. Besides their talks and his company, she missed his touch.

Andy smiled when he felt her lean back into his hand. His palm fit perfectly in the arch of her back, he could feel her tremble every time his hand made a slight movement. He hoped it was a response to his touch. He resisted the urge to wrap his arm around her and pull her into him. They walked to her car and Andy opened the door for her. Sharon grinned at him when she caught him looking at her legs as she settled into her seat.

He didn't apologize, he knew he didn't have to when he saw the smile on her lips. He softly closed her door and watched her drive away before he walked to his own car.

The rest of the day went by slowly. There was no new case, the team sat around filling in reports they had fallen behind on.

Provenza looked up from his crossword and stared at the stranger who walked in. He straightened his tie. "Can I help you?" The entire team looked up as Provenza stood up quickly from his chair. When the woman turned and smiled at him, he noticed how beautiful she was. "I mean, what can I help you with?" Tao and Sanchez rolled their eyes at each other.

The older man's attempts at flirting always ended dreadfully depressing.

Andy grinned at Abby when she waved at him with a bright smile. The entire team looked over at him with confused expressions.

"Hello, Abigail," Andy stood up from his chair.

"Oh, please, don't get up for me. I'm just here to see Shari." Abby said softly.

"This is Abigail, the Captain's sister." Andy introduced her. Abby looked at the team and smiled as they all turned to Sharon's office in a bit of confusion. She waved again as Andy introduced her to each detective.

They could see a resemblance in the expression, smile and shape of their faces, but nothing else was alike in the two sisters.

"Oh, don't looks so surprised." Abby giggled at the team when they fell silent still looking at her in shock, "thank you for offering your help." She smiled at Provenza before walking across the murder room towards Andy. She stopped in front of him and ran her hand down his tie. She grinned when she saw he was caught off guard. "It's great to see you again, Lieutenant." Her hand smoothed down his tie once more before she walked to Sharon's office.

All eyes focused on Andy, but he ignored them, sitting down in his chair and pulling at his tie. Both Sharon and Abby had expressed an interest in it today.

"That's the Captain's sister?" Provenza asked shocked, his mouth opened as he stood in the same spot. "And what the hell was that?" He asked waving his hand at Andy, but got no response.

"She's beautiful." They all turned to Amy, who always pointed out the obvious.

Andy looked at the screen of his computer, his hand smoothing down his tie. He released a breath and sat back in his chair, his eyebrows drawn together.

Had Abby just flirted with him?


	4. Use Somebody

**Author's Note:** A huge thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter. A special thank you to Roni for giving her time to Beta for me.

* * *

Chapter 4

Use Somebody

The team had finished at a decent hour. Sharon had a budget meeting with Taylor, Andy offered to wait, but she told him she had plans with Abby after work. He watched her pack her things, a sign she wouldn't be returning to her office. He had no choice but to leave.

Andy solemnly walked to his car and was startled as someone honked at him. He continued to cross the street and noticed a car pull up at the curb in front of him. He frowned and slowed his pace, by instinct his hand went to rest on his holstered gun. He approached the car with caution, all worry immediately dissolved as the window rolled down and he saw Abby.

"Need a ride?" She asked, putting her sunglasses on her head.

When Andy reached the vehicle, he put his hands at the top and looked inside. "My car is just a few blocks away."

"LAPD can't afford parking garages?" Abby teased.

"Captains and officers of a higher rank get a spot." He shrugged. "Serves for good exercise," he said softly. Abigail hummed at seeing his smile, he really was handsome. He stepped back onto the sidewalk, "Thank you for the offer though." Abby slipped on her sunglasses, then pushed them back up and pursed her lips.

"How about a milkshake?" She asked quickly.

"Milkshake?" Andy's eyebrows drew in confusion.

Abby tapped her fingers against the gearshift and smiled at him confidently.

"Rusty recommended an ice cream shop for milkshakes just a few blocks away. Will you join me?" She shrugged one shoulder with a sweet smile. Andy was puzzled, he scratched the back of his neck. "You won't let a girl have a milkshake alone, will you?" He looked back at the building, then at Abby and saw the hopefulness in her eyes. Reaching a decision, he nodded, opened the car door and slipped in. She smiled happily. "Thank you, Lieutenant."

"Please, call me Andy." He shifted nervously in the seat.

"Lieutenant has such a nice ring to it, but Andy it is." Abby put her sunglasses back on. He buckled as she pulled away from the curb and onto the street. He looked at her concerned when she chuckled. "I must seem insane, stopping and picking you up that way." He noticed a soft pink flush reach her cheeks.

Andy couldn't help but smile, too. "Well, then we are both a bit insane," he replied.

"How so?" She quickly glanced over at him and her red lips quirked up to half a smile.

"Well, this is how we catch many of our cases - victims trusting a stranger or getting willed into their car." Andy rubbed his pants with the palm of his hand. He didn't know why he was so nervous, but all he could think about was Sharon.

Abby hummed.

"I'm offended." Andy turned to look at her. "Stranger?" One eyebrow curved and her lip twitched into a smile.

He smiled looking forward at the road again and cleared his throat to sound serious, "Other than you being Sharon's sister, I know nothing else." She grinned realizing he was playing along.

"Well, that's easy to fix. I'm not _just_ Sharon's sister." Andy looked over to her to apologize, but she was still smiling. "I am her younger sister by two years, three months, two days, twenty two hours and… five minutes." Andy chuckled, making her smile brighter. "Your turn."

"My turn?" He asked amused as he watched the road in front of them.

"Yes, this goes in both directions." She said lightheartedly.

"Well, I know you're going the wrong way." Abby sat up straight at his words and her smile disappeared.

"Really?" She said sadly. "I'm terrible at directions." She breathed out a long breath, "I'm sorry." She rubbed the steering wheel with her thumb and he realized she had been looking for signs even before she had picked him up. How long had she been driving around?

"Turn up here on your right." She signaled and followed his directions.

Her voice was soft, "I am really sorry. I could get lost in my own house." Her nose scrunched, her thumb continued rubbing the wheel.

Andy noticed her demeanor had changed and tried to ease her worry by sharing something about himself. "I have two brothers and two sisters." He said a little more comfortably. When she smiled again, he felt much better. "And getting lost makes things a little more exciting, doesn't it?" He said playfully.

Abby couldn't contain her smile, "You get lost often?"

"In my stubbornness perhaps." Andy shared with her before telling her to turn left, she followed as she was told. He frowned as he took in his own words. Was that what he was doing with Sharon—being stubborn? She had told him too many times in words and in actions that they would _never_ be more than friends.

Abby noticed his seriousness and frowned.

"I'm sorry, I pry too much," She said as she pulled into a parking space. "Mom says I can make people uncomfortable with all my questions."

"No, it's okay, I got lost in my own thoughts," Andy replied.

"That's Shari's line." He looked over at her as she leaned between them to grab her purse from the back seat. The sweet citrus smell of her perfume caught his attention. She searched through her handbag. "Ever since we were little girls, she would always say _Sorry, I got lost in thought._ She was a dreamer as a child." She smiled at him sadly, a telltale sign that something had made her sister change. "Ready?" She tilted her head at the ice cream shop.

Andy opened his door and hurried around the car to open hers. Abby smiled up at him surprised, she couldn't remember the last person who did that for her. They walked together to the ice cream shop, she noticed each of his gestures, opening doors and pulling out her chair. Besides his good looks and charming smile, he was a gentleman.

As milkshakes were placed in front of them, Abby quickly took a sip of her drink. Andy watched her as she ran her finger up the glass and sucked the milkshake off the tip. She was a very intriguing and interesting woman. When she looked up, she could see an amused expression on his face.

"You can't let any of it go to waste," she smiled licking her lips. "So Andy, are you going to get in trouble for this?" Abby sipped out of the straw keeping her eyes on his, "Being seen with the boss's sister?"

Andy smiled as he shook his head.

"No, I don't think so." He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck and stirred the milkshake with his straw, thinking of his outings with Sharon.

Even in this particular shop.

 _"Andrew Flynn, this is not a race." Sharon pulled the glass out from under his straw making a trail of milkshake over the counter._

 _"Sharon Raydor, you are making a mess." Andy chuckled as he wiped the surface. Then looked up to see her drinking her own shake. "I thought it wasn't a race?" He laughed. She snorted when he reached for his glass in her hand, but she moved it away._

 _He loved it when she snort laughed._

 _"Alright, alright," Sharon continued to giggle, handing his shake back. "You win, I can't drink that fast." She grabbed a napkin and wiped his chin and then his shirt. "Sorry, it's my fault you got messy this time."_

 _"I get to ask you a question, I don't mind smelling like vanilla." She looked up from his shirt and rolled her eyes. "Your favorite childhood memory?" He asked immediately._

 _Sharon looked at him softly and sat back, she didn't have to think for too long._

 _"Walking to the river at our ranch house when we were young to go fishing as a family. Not one day in particular, but just doing that. Abby, my sister, she was always being carried on my Dad's shoulders as Will and I raced ahead. We would run up and down the water in our bare feet. Dad would always scold us for scaring off the fish, but somehow he managed to catch enough for us all to eat beside the river." She smiled and swirled the straw in her milkshake._

"Andy?" He looked up at Abby resting her chin on her hand, looking at him with bright eyes and a grin. "Lost in thought again?" He looked over at the counter where he and Sharon had once sat and smiled back at her. "Please don't tell me I dragged you all this way and you don't like milkshakes."

"Of course I do." He awkwardly took a sip from his shake.

Abby looked down at her drink and shook her head at herself. She hadn't always been this forward, she was shy, shyer than most when it came to men and relationships. She had married at a young age and her husband had loved every part of her both physically and emotionally. She had gained confidence because of him. Even if she could never replace him. Abby knew he would want her to live the life she had left to the fullest. With his death she had learned that holding back didn't work in anyone's favor. There were many things she wished she could have done and said to her husband.

Andy watched her carefully, concerned with her silence. He caught himself admiring her. She was not only a beautiful woman, she was charming and full of spirit. He could tell she had a special love for life.

"I'm going to be a bit forward here and ask you a personal question." He watched her straighten up and adjust her jacket. Her eyes sparkled with a bit of mischief that intrigued him. "Are you happily married?"

He could feel his face go red and cleared his throat.

"Divorced." He answered a bit suspiciously, remembering the way she had run her hand down his tie.

"Hmm," Abby bit her bottom lip trying to hide her smile. "You know I've been trying to get that information out of my sister since I met you in her office and she was completely mute about it." She squinted at him as she played with her straw. He scratched the back of his head. "Did I make you nervous?" She watched his face carefully and saw his confusion. "It's a telltale sign, scratching the back of your neck." She smiled as she touched the back of her own head.

"You wanted to know if I was married?" Andy chuckled nervously.

"Not just married, but happily married." Abby clarified. "If you were, then I wouldn't be able to do much with that." He hadn't been wrong about the moment in the murder room. She had tried to show interest in him, he swallowed nervously. "I promise I'm not stalking you, there's no evil plan. I just got lucky running into you today." His hand rubbed down his tie anxiously. She smiled. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, I just want to be honest."

Andy looked down at his glass, then back at her.

"We're just two friends having a shake, right?" He offered.

Her lips turned up into a bright smile, he could not deny she was a very attractive woman whose confidence made her even more striking. He was flattered that she would even consider him good-looking.

When Abby noticed he was thinking too much again, she leaned forward and put her hand over his.

"How about we agree that we are two friends getting to know each other, while having milkshakes? It gives me a bit more hope than just two friends." She scrunched her nose as she sat back, she wanted him to know her intentions. She would only push as much as he allowed.

"Alright." He responded with a smile and it made her bite her bottom lip before she sipped at her drink again. He shook his head at her, he could see she was used to getting things her own way. "Abigail, what do you do for a living?" He asked curiously.

"I am a publicist," she responded proudly.

"Ah, that explains it." Andy smiled.

"Explains what?" She said with mock hurt.

"Well, publicists generate and manage..." He was startled when she stopped him.

"Lieutenant, are you saying I am trying to manage you!" Abby put her hands on the end of the table and glared him down, but there was playfulness in her eyes. She couldn't help breaking into a smile when he started laughing.

"No, that is not what I meant," Andy said, "You just know what you want." He finished as his laughter settled.

They spent their time talking about their jobs, the struggles that came with them and something they both had in common—Rusty. Abby could see how much he cared for the boy and how he worried for his safety. Her list of Andy's traits kept growing: his cute smile, being handsome, a gentleman and a genuine person. When they were done talking, she drove him back to his car. They both were in better moods and more comfortable with one another. Before Andy could exit the vehicle, Abby stopped him by holding his arm. She confidently asked him for his number which he gave happily and willingly.

Sharon looked at her watch, checking the time. Abby had agreed to meet her at the mall, she walked into the third store, her hands already filled with shopping bags. She wasn't surprised, it was just like her sister to arrive late. She wandered past a display when she spotted her rushing through the entrance of the shop.

"Shari, I am so sorry." She pushed her hair behind her ears and took some bags from her sister's hands to help her. "I got lost." Sharon chuckled at her when she scrunched her nose.

"I told you to use your GPS," she scolded her softly.

"I didn't rent one." Abby looked up from her sister's bags guiltily.

"What?" Sharon breathed out.

She knew Abigail could drive around for hours and it didn't bother her - she was worried that her sister could get lost while Stroh was on the loose. If he had the entire team followed once, he could be doing it again, and now Abby would be under his surveillance, too. She did not want to scare her sister, but she needed her to be careful.

"I like wandering around, you know that." The younger brunette linked her arm with her sibling's and kissed her temple. "A little adventure is good." She shook Sharon's arm. "Us single girls need to have some fun." Abby smirked when the other woman scrunched her nose.

"We will find one for you at the electronic store," Sharon breathed out as they started walking around. "Please."

"I'm going to make that my goal!" Abby exclaimed excitedly.

"Your goal?" Sharon asked. "To find an electronic store?" She asked both amused and confused. She missed her sister dearly, she made everything in life so exhilarating and exciting.

"To help you let go, let you have fun. We will start by buying you one of these." Sharon rolled her eyes as her sister took her arm out of hers and approached the underwear section.

"Abby, no," she sighed.

"Why else did you come in here? It is all they sell" Abigail smiled, looking at her suspiciously. Sharon ducked her head averting her gaze and Abby's smile quickly faded. She always admired the older woman for her strength and the life she had made, despite all that she suffered with Jack. It hurt her to see those moments of doubt flash in her eyes, because she was the most resilient woman she knew. Sharon looked up when Abby touched her shoulder. "Honey, you deserve to treat yourself."

"Abby," she whispered. "I'm not in the mood for this."

"It will be my gift to you." Abigail looked around the displays before she picked a few. Sharon knew there was no point in trying to stop her and took the garments her sister handed her. She had come in here with one person in mind, but scolded herself and was on her way out when Abby walked in. He would never get to see it and it broke her heart just thinking about him. But she smiled for her sister, did as she was asked and tried on some of the outfits, choosing the ones she liked best.

As they left the shop, Sharon looked over at Abby.

"You're awfully quiet." The older brunette bumped their shoulders. "Thank you for the gift," Sharon said with a soft smile which Abby returned.

"You deserve it." She said gently before gazing at the window displays as they walked past them.

Sharon began to worry, "Honey, you are never quiet, what's on your mind?"

Abby bit her bottom lip and spoke carefully, "I talked to your Lieutenant." A bright smile lit her face.

"Andy?" Sharon swallowed, looking down.

"I was going in loops trying to find the ice cream parlor Rusty recommended. I saw him crossing the street and I invited him to have a shake with me." Sharon looked at the store windows trying to keep her breathing normal. Andy had gone out with her sister. "It won't cause you any problems, will it? Me going out with him?" Sharon turned back to sibling, doing her best not to show the awful feeling she was having.

"You are going out again?" she tried to keep her voice casual, but could feel her hands getting clammy. Her heart was beating quickly and she felt sick to her stomach.

"Oh, we didn't plan anything. But I don't think he's opposed to it. I just thought it was best to ask since you are the Captain, his boss, my sister. I needed to talk to you first." Sharon knew one word would be enough for Abby to stop going after Andy. She wouldn't even ask for an explanation. "It will affect you at work, won't it?" Sharon glanced and saw her sister's disappointment and she felt a different kind of awful for hurting her.

She forced a smile and shook her head.

"No, it won't," Sharon said composing her emotions. "It won't affect my job." She smiled at Abby.

Just picturing Andy and her sister having milkshakes made her stomach turn into knots, she wasn't sure what seeing them out together on a real date would do. But if both Abby and Andy wanted to spend time together, she wouldn't be the one to stop them.

Sharon looked down at the bags in her hands and felt extremely empty. She fisted the handles of her bags into her hands and pressed her nails into her palms trying to control the tears she could feel forming.

 _Never_ was harder than she thought.


	5. Misunderstood

**Author's Note:** I am so grateful for all of those who take the time to read, favorite, follow PM's and to those who leave reviews. Thank you! A special thanks to lontanissima and Roni, who has been so kind to give her time and beta for me.

* * *

Chapter 5

Misunderstood

Sharon arrived home after closing a case and found Abby and Rusty sitting on the couch, watching one of those horror movies he always rented, but she refused to sit through. It was pleasing to see how easily they had connected. She smiled slipping by them with a hello and a few shared words and sneaking away to get comfortable. She considered joining them, but decided to indulge in soaking in the bathtub instead. She felt guilty, she was supposed to be spending her free time with them, but she also knew Abby and Rusty would encourage her to treat herself.

Sharon hummed along to the music that was playing softly in the background. She rubbed the sponge along her arms, stopping at her fingertips, tilting her head at her chipped nail polish. She dropped the sponge, making a weak _pop_ as it hit the water _._ She brought her hand in front of her and picked at the light pink nail polish.

 _Andy knocked on Sharon's office door, she looked up and smiled at him. It had been a rough case and seeing him always made her feel better. However, her smile quickly faded when she let the feelings she was suppressing sneak up on her. She looked away from him and tried to even her breathing._

 _"Sharon?" He voiced worriedly stepping inside._

 _"You are heading home, right?" She asked rubbing her hands together, she was not in the mood for his company. Andy took a step back toward the door, there was no confusion in her voice, she was dismissing him. She looked back up at him._

 _"Umm, yeah, alright." He scratched the back of his head. He looked back and saw the others leaving. They always spent a few minutes alone and now she was pushing him away. "Did I say or do something stupid?" He was being assertive, but even though both were dancing around a line, he hated leaving any confusion or hurt between them._

 _Sharon's eyes widened with apology and she shook her head at him._

 _"Andy, no, of course not." She smiled weakly, she would never use that word to describe him. Maybe stubborn and hot-heated, but he was smart, very smart._

 _Ever since Abby had told her about their outings for milkshakes, she could not break the images that had started to play in her mind. Would they go out on a date? She hated the thought of them together, but even if she gained the courage to say something, she had no right to._

 _"Then you wouldn't mind me walking you to your car?" He asked._

 _She hummed. How could she resist that grin of his?_

 _"Only if you let me drive you to yours." She returned his smile as she reached into the desk for her keys. "Ouch!" She said softly in pain and sucked on the tip of her finger._

 _Andy frowned walking over to her. "Are you alright?"_

 _"Just caught my nail." She looked down at her hand, "Nothing serious." Andy moved over to her and grimaced._

 _Sharon got lost in the smell of his cologne as he leaned over her shoulder. His warm breath brushed against her neck as he spoke, "Well, your nail polish won't agree." She did everything she could to keep her body from trembling._

 _Sharon felt like she had to put space between them and pushed him back by his chest as she stood up. "Very funny." He only took one step backwards leaving them face to face, her hand still on his chest, and their eyes met. When he saw a plea in them, he didn't waste a minute and stepped back. She looked away and swallowed the sound that was caught in her throat._

 _Damn it. He kept screwing up._

 _Andy nervously watched her as she gathered her things. The sigh that escaped her matched the emotions in her eyes. He could see her shoulders were tense and she was doing everything to not look at him. He could not help himself when he was beside her and forgot how she felt about his advances. Once she had all her things, he noticed the tight smile she shared with him and it made him feel sick._

Sharon scratched off the remaining nail polish and rubbed it between her fingers before she closed her eyes. She took a long breath before submerging herself completely under the tub.

 _What are you doing, Sharon?_

She had to stop thinking about Andy, but just the thought of his name made her want to pick up her cellphone and call him; to talk to him and hear his voice. Even do more than just call him.

She groaned, letting the bubbles come up to the top of the tub.

Andy opened his front door and naturally tossed his keys towards the entry table. He knew instantly he had used too much strength when he heard a loud clatter. When he turned back from hanging his jacket, he watched as his white vase fell from the corner of the table and shattered on the floor.

"Goddammit!" He bellowed. That was all he needed. One more thing to make his night even worse. He hit the wooden table's leg with a rough kick and grumbled all the way to his kitchen. He tugged the trashcan back to the entrance and tossed each piece of white glass in the bin with force. His hands shook with anger. "Shit," he shouted and it vibrated through the walls of his empty apartment.

Andy once enjoyed the silence, the seclusion, but it had begun to terrify him. Would he always be alone?

He dropped back onto his bottom and leaned against the wall. His hand rubbed his face and let out an exasperated breath as he roughly pulled at the knot of his tie. He had a large apartment for himself and he still felt suffocated in its loneliness.

It was not just the apartment but his life. Andy had begun to feel like a burden to his family. He had just returned from his grandson's birthday party, but just as quickly as he had arrived, he had been asked to leave by Nicole after a disagreement with his ex-wife. Just when he had felt like progress was being made, he let his ex-wife's insinuations get the best of him.

Nicole.

He would never have the right to explain himself. He had already disappointed her too many times for her to ever believe him. His hand moved against the tension that built in his neck as he looked at the white pieces of glass still on the floor. It sounded like a cliché, but they were as broken as he felt. Impossible to put back together.

He pulled out his phone and went to his favorites list.

Sharon.

He needed to hear her voice. He looked at the time and knew it was far too late. He tossed his phone in front of him and rubbed his face with his palms.

The following morning Sharon carefully climbed out of bed. She hadn't slept all night, her mind was on Andy. More correctly Abby and Andy. She had never been that girl. The girl that was consumed by the thoughts of the cute boy. But there was something different about him. Something that made her weak in the knees when he was close by and consumed her thoughts.

She dressed with caution not wanting to wake Abby, knowing her sister had been up working late. She had always preferred working through the night, while Sharon had always functioned best in the mornings. It was a hassle growing up when Abby wanted to talk through the night, but Sharon had to be up before dawn.

It was Saturday morning and thankfully the team had no case. Sharon sat on the couch in the living room and laced up her tennis shoes, then strapped her iPhone case around her arm. She stood up and popped in her headphones before zipping up her jacket.

As a girl she had been a swimmer and her coach had always encouraged her to run for stamina. She had kept to it her entire life. However, after taking on Major Crimes she had less of an opportunity, but never missed on the mornings she was not called in for a case. She started at the top of the stairs like every free morning and ran down the steps of her building. She made her way out the front entrance and slipped on her sunglasses as she turned right.

It was comforting.

Sharon inhaled the cool morning air and easily found her pace. When everything else felt out of her hands, this was something she had control over. She practiced her breathing, worked on her form and pushed herself.

It was her escape.

It was customary for her to run a few miles to clear her mind and then she looped back around. The only company she had was her music, classical, which always calmed and eased her.

As she hit her mark, she crossed the street and turned back towards her building. She kept her head up and back straight, and took a breath through her nose and released it through her lips. It filled her with clean air and pure thoughts. She loved the feeling of her muscles being worked out, it energized her. The sweat covering her body felt exhilarating.

The music was interrupted by a beep. She frowned hitting the button along the thread of her earbuds to answer the call.

Her breathing was heavy as she answered the call, "Captain Raydor."

"Sharon?"

She exhaled at the sound of his voice.

 _Crap!_

"Andy," He heard her call from the other end between a little pant. He fell silent, his eyebrows drawing together. It wasn't a mistake, she really sounded breathless. Try as he might he could not stop his imagination from wandering. "Lieutenant?" She breathed out through a heavier pant.

Sharon was frustrated at the silence from the other line. What was he waiting for? He had called her, not the other way around. She had started to rid herself of the tension and stress, but it seemed she could never truly clear her mind of him. The thought confused her. Since when had Andy started causing her stress?

He continued listening to her heavy breathing and let the words slip, "What are you doing?" Sharon froze in her stride, frowning. Andy shook his head at himself rubbing his hand along his forehead.

"Excuse me?" She breathed out with a bit of force in her voice, making Andy swallow nervously.

But then she exhaled a breath that made his mind wander further. What the hell could she be doing? And the answers he conjured only brought him mischievous thoughts. Ones that he should not be having about his best friend.

He cleared his throat, "Sorry, I just meant - did I wake you?" He failed miserably. He could hear her rolling her eyes.

Her answer was brief and cold, "No, did we catch a case?"

She was annoyed, there was no mistake, he knew her well. He had listened to her use that tone many times. Even if he had not been on the other end in months, Andy was no stranger to that sound. And it quickly made him regret calling her.

"Uh, no." He answered awkwardly. Damn it, his mind was conjuring dangerous images with the sounds she was making. He shook his head trying to settle his mind. He could not contain his curiosity and the words were out before he could stop himself, "Sharon, where are you?"

It caught her off guard. "Out for a run," she said slightly amused after imagining the things Andy could have been thinking, she actually felt herself blush under her already heated skin.

The idea of Sharon breathless and sweaty and in workout clothes made him shift on the couch and take a deep breath. He had to restrain himself from asking her what she was wearing.

"Where do you run?" He asked instead standing up from his couch trying to get a better image.

"Where do I run?" She panted again. "Are you going to stalk me, Andrew Flynn?" She asked confused. She made her way back into her building and slowed down her pace. "Andy, you never told me why you called." Sharon started up the stairs of her building and her breath grew shallow and her voice annoyed.

Damn it. He couldn't concentrate.

She frowned at his silence.

He swallowed. She was asking why he had called. She was already on edge, should he really problem her with his issues? He wanted to tell her about the previous night. That he needed to hear her voice, because she always settled his worries. But then was he burdening her, too, just like he was with his family. They were his problem, not hers.

"Sorry, I'll let you finish your run."

Sharon frowned when she heard his disappointment. She may have been annoyed, but now she was concerned. He was upset. She thought for a moment, he had said something about a birthday party for his grandson and now something was wrong.

"What happened?" She asked, feeling guilty.

"Nothing, really. I'll let you go." She heard him sigh.

"Andy?" She was troubled now, but the other line went silent. She exhaled a guilty breath as the music returned.

 _Crap!_

She was being selfish. He would have recognized her hesitance to talk to him. And for what reason, because he had a milkshake with her sister? Was she jealous?

"I'm not jealous!" She panted and it echoed through the staircase. Then she groaned loudly at how silly it rang as it surrounded her.

Sharon arrived at her floor and started pacing the hallway. She pulled out her phone from her case and dialed him back. She closed her eyes when there was an extra ring after the usual three.

"Hey," She said softly when he answered. "You hung up." She tried to smile, but knew she had done wrong.

"Sorry, Sharon, I wasn't trying to interrupt your morning." He sighed apologetically opening the door out to the balcony.

It was no secret how he felt about her. That he wanted to explore the feelings he had for her. But she had also been honest and told him there was no possibility. _Never._ He did not want her to feel like he was pressuring her to have more than a friendship.

"Andy, talk to me." He closed his eyes at the softness of her voice and it hurt.

Sharon opened her front door and walked inside. She knew her attitude had him second guessing whether he should talk to her or not. _What kind of a friend am I?_ "Are you okay?" She whispered as her breathing evened.

His voice is soft and hesitant, "It was a bad afternoon yesterday. I needed to talk to you." He just wanted to hear her voice. He needed her company.

Sharon smiled softly and her eyes closed. She had done the same many times before, but he had never once answered a call and sounded disappointed the way she had. He always answered the call willingly and kindly and created a safe place when she needed it. He treated her like a friend should treat a friend.

Her voice was tentative when she spoke again, "We can talk about it." Andy shook his head, he was not going to burden her again with his problems.

"Maybe some other time." He answered softly. It was stupid, he should have never called her.

Her heart sank. She had pushed him too far. She drank some water to try and catch her breath.

 _Say something._

"Can we meet?" Andy heard her ask.

"No, that's alright." He answered calmly.

"I insist," Sharon voiced. "Please." He smiled, she always used that to convince him. How could he not say yes when she asked that way? Then she used another one of his weaknesses. "At the beach? Please?" she asked again.

There was a long moment of hesitation before he answered.

"Yeah," he said softly.

Sharon smiled as they agreed on a time before hanging up, then she turned to the footsteps approaching, grinning when Abby appeared yawning.

"Good morning," Sharon said quietly.

"Good morning, hot stuff," Abigail chuckled at her sister when she saw her skin glowing. "Sweat looks good on you." Sharon rolled her eyes as Abby took her glass of water. "You went for a run?" She nodded as she poured a second glass for herself. "Are we going to the beach?" Abby hopped onto the counter top, yawning for a second time.

Sharon didn't look up immediately—there was that nasty feeling again—when she did, she gave her a small smile. She couldn't lie to her sister and wouldn't disappoint Andy. They would go out together and make a day of it.

"You interested?" Sharon asked as she tried to control her expression.

"Of course," Abby smiled running her hands over her legs. "I could use a little sun. Who is joining us?" Abby pointed at the phone, she had heard the tail end of the conversation.

Sharon took a sip of water to clear the knot in her throat. It was the most convenient plan to accommodate everyone, but she was already going insane at the idea of Andy and Abby being together. What would seeing them together at the beach do? There was that jealous feeling again.

 _I am not jealous._

"Lieutenant Flynn." It was a hair above a whisper, but Abby's face lit up.

"Andy," she said excitedly, she bit her bottom lip. "You just made my morning," Abby kissed her sisters cheek and hurried off to the bedroom. Sharon let out a long breath and closed her eyes before she lifted her phone and sent a message.

Andy stepped out of the shower and lifted his phone.

 _Mind if Abby and Rusty join us?_

He was slightly disappointed, but he wanted to see Sharon and if a group outing was the only way, he would take it. He liked the kid and Abby was good company too. He texted back and walked to his closet to get dressed.


	6. Not In That Way

**Author's Note:** To all of those who review and I don't get the chance to respond to, thank you! A very special thank you to Roni, who has been so wonderful and given her time to Beta for me.

* * *

Chapter 6

Not In That Way

Sharon found Andy standing barefoot in the sand looking out at the water. The morning chill still lingered in the air, but balanced perfectly with the warm sunrays. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and enjoyed the sound of the crashing waves and the smell of the water that made her lips tingle, there was nothing like it. She opened her eyes, spotting Andy in the same place, and took a deep breath. Both the water and that man brought the same feeling of calmness. Yet, the questions and confusion she had about him and Abby were still forming and clouding her emotions. There was one thing Sharon knew for sure - she loved spending time with him. She took a calming breath before she walked towards him and timidly ran her hand down his back; he looked over at her with a smile.

"Hi there," Andy said putting his own hand on the small of her back, he loved that she never pulled away or tensed. It was comforting, to feel her so close. He caressed her back gently and smiled when he felt the chill run through her. He took her bag and tilted his head to the side as he guided her down the beach. "What happened to the others?" He looked around trying to spot the kid who would immediately run to the water whenever they came to the beach.

"Rusty wanted to go out surfing," Sharon said softly, "We were going to rent, but Abby likes spoiling her niece and nephews, so they went shopping." When the cloth she wore around her waist began shifting, she twisted it around her hand to prevent it from lifting in the breeze. He had noticed that she wore a similar outfit every time they came to the beach - and every time he watched as the wind brushed her hair aside and exposed her neck, and restrained himself from running his fingers along the bare skin. On this outing the wrap around her waist was a gentle yellow. She had combined it with a light blue tank top which allowed her to showcase her toned arms. It was a rare occasion, but he was lucky to witness it.

There was one thing that never changed, she looked absolutely beautiful every time.

"You look really nice," she tilted her head up and smiled at him, then looked back down where her feat disappeared in the sand. One compliment and her heart was already racing.

"You like seeing me blush," she said softly.

He smiled and hummed in acknowledgement. Yes, he liked seeing her respond to his words and his touch. He enjoyed seeing her freckled skin turning that rosy hue. "Is here fine?" He asked and watched her take in the view before nodding. He pulled out the familiar purple blanket from her beach bag, laid it on the sand and waited for her to take a seat.

In the beginning of their friendship he made mental notes of the places where she wasn't looking over her shoulder, worried that someone would see them out together and misinterpret it. There were few spots where she let go and relaxed. After Stroh's escape he noticed she didn't unwind anywhere anymore. Even on the beach, where she usually laughed or would lay back and lounge under the sun, he could see her looking, end to end and from person to person. It worried him. He noticed it wearing on her day by day, but didn't want to overstep. She had drawn a definite line and he was confused as to where he stood in her life.

As he got comfortable beside her, Sharon closed her eyes and inhaled his cologne.

"You smell good," she heard the words slip out of her lips and could not stop the blush that crept up her face.

"Likewise, you always do." He said softly with a smile and rubbed her back. Flirting and compliments were not uncommon between them, but he could see she was nervous about saying that particular comment out loud. They both looked out at the water and his hand slipped away from her back when he felt he had lingered too long.

Andy's focus was drawn to her as she extended her legs to feel the coolness of the sand underneath her skin. The yellow cloth ran up above her knee. Just like the nape of her neck, he was tempted to reach out and stroke her glowing skin. He had many fantasies involving those legs. Many that were created while she spoke to him over the phone during her run. Fantasies that would have to stay as just dreams.

"So you want to tell me what happened?" Sharon tilted her head to look at him.

He released a long breath. It was just like her to want to get straight to the point and solve the problem. He also needed to remind himself that they weren't here on normal terms, it wasn't a regular outing; they were here to talk about his family problem.

Andy played with the sand as he spoke softly, "My ex-wife and I shared some words and…" he dusted his hands off and shook his head.

He felt like he couldn't do anything right. It was one mistake after another. He continuously disappointed the people he loved most. His children had been on the list for many years and he hated that Sharon had become part of it too. The lies to his family about their relationship and having to live through those unbearable weeks of her being distant were painful. He had been to more meetings than he had in years and expected to lose her friendship in its entirety. But when she'd been ready, she had listened to him, understood and forgiven him. It didn't take long for things to return to normal.

The more he thought about it, the more he understood her _never_ , he was no good for her.

Sharon softly placed her hand on his knee, not letting it sit there for too long. "You and Nicole had a disagreement?" It was so easy to read him, there were few things that broke him so deeply. She knew how hard he berated himself and it hurt her. She wished Andy would see the biggest and most positive thing—that he was trying. And that his daughter loved him. "Have you called her?"

"I don't know what to say." He said frustrated.

"Andrew Flynn, don't disappoint her now," he looked over at her and she was smiling. It made him instantly relax and lit the usual desire he had to suppress of pulling her into his arms. She always sounded so optimistic like she had so much trust in him and it never failed to surprise him.

"Come on," she bumped his shoulder. "You're a changed man, don't run from your problems."

Andy shook his head as she pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Changed man? How many times can I mess up and keep expecting her to forgive me?"

He sounded so deflated and hopeless, she instinctively reached for his hand. It was the first time she initiated it, but the warmth that rushed through their hands was the same as the first two times.

"Andy? What's going on? Why are you so negative?" When he didn't look at her or respond in any way, Sharon took a long breath and squeezed his hand. He deserved some trust, some understanding and most importantly - love. _Love._ She closed her eyes and shook away the thought. "Talk to me, please." It was barely a whisper.

And there was the drawn out _please_ again. The woman knew how to get her way with him. Her hand slipped out of his, he wanted to take it back and ask her not to let go, to humor him for a few minutes and let him pretend there could be more. Then once again he needed to remind himself and accept that she was there as his friend.

"My ex-wife will never forgive me," he shook his head.

"Hmm, but Nicole is not your ex-wife." Sharon folded her knees and ran her hands down her legs dusting off the sand, then hugged them closely to herself.

"She takes her mother's side every time we have an argument. It just… it sucks!" He said loudly.

"Andy?" She had been in a room with his ex-wife three times and had only shared a few words on two of those occasions. Both times were at the Nutcracker. At Nicole's wedding the mother of the bride had not come close to their table. She knew what a life with an alcoholic was like, the struggles and the pain. She could not fault the woman. But here was a man trying to honestly fix his errors, she wished she had that. She wished she had Andy. "Explain to your daughter that you need a relationship separate from the one she has with her mother. You deserve it and she knows you do. You just have to tell her, be open and honest with her." Sharon knew it was going to take some time to get through, she was happy she had an entire afternoon.

She playfully bumped her knee against his. Andy rubbed his hand over his face and looked at her. He released a long heavy breath when he saw her smiling at him. She always had a way to make him feel better. His frown disappeared and he looked back at the water.

"Tell me how do you change everything with a smile?" He said softly.

She hummed and then said, "I think it only works on you." Their eyes met and both their smiles grew. She bowed her head, but he kept his eyes on her - he treasured her timidness. "Now let me help you figure out how to solve the problem, tell me exactly what happened. Hmm?"

He sighed and nodded.

"Don't you two look cozy?" They had both forgotten they were not alone. He looked up to see Abby smiling down at him. She dropped Rusty's shirt on the blanket. Unlike Sharon, her white one piece bathing suit was only covered by a pair of faded short jean shorts and she wore a large tan beach hat. Andy watched as her hand landed on top of her head with the shift of the breeze and she closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of it against her face. Abby smiled and opened her eyes again. He found her hypnotizing, there was something that just drew his gaze to her. "I love the beach," she said grinning before pointing at the spot beside Andy. "Can I join you?"

"Yes," he answered with a smile and watched as she sat down beside him.

"You're not a swimmer, Andy?" She purposefully took the time to turn from the water and look him over carefully, wanting to get a reaction out of him. She flashed him a bright smile when he shifted nervously in his spot.

He was indeed handsome, even without the suit and suspenders.

"Hmm, no, not a swimmer," he said nervously watching as she checked him out. It wasn't a disagreeable feeling, but it was bewildering for someone like her to find someone like him attractive. He knew he wasn't in the best shape, he was sure she could find men much younger than him. His attention was drawn to her legs as she lathered them with sunscreen—he had a feeling long, sexy legs ran in the family.

"So I assume no surfing either, do you build sandcastles?" She smiled at him teasingly when she caught him staring.

Sharon listened to the two and closed her eyes. She had no right to be jealous, the same words kept repeating in her head: _I am not jealous. Andy is your friend, your Lieutenant._ Plus, she loved seeing her sister happy and enjoying herself, even if it was with him. However, when Abby giggled and she realized she was bitterly fisting sand in her hands, Sharon pushed up from the blanket. She hated sitting there, waiting for a turn in the conversation.

Two pair of eyes landed on her.

"Rusty," was the only thing she could say before she walked away without looking back. Why did it affect her so much?

Sharon stood on the sand and felt out of place again, awkwardly positioned in between other families who were lounging on chairs and towels. She looked across the water and spotted Rusty paddling further out. It was something Ricky had started teaching him and he had continued practicing on his own. She was happy to see him enjoying new things and creating a life outside the condo walls. She knew the security detail she had hired was close by and out of sight - if Rusty was in any danger, they would give her a call and break their cover, but she still liked to keep her eye on him when they were so exposed like this. She watched him catch the wave and grinned proudly.

Abby smiled at Andy.

"I was never as good as Shari, but I know my way around the water," she said with a small grin.

"Sharon swam?" Andy asked intrigued.

He pictured a young Sharon out in the water, just like her son. She had never done more than let it run up to her knees when they came to the beach. There was so much he didn't know about her and it made him curious to find it all out.

"Yes, she swam before she walked, according to dad. She was on the varsity team as a freshman in high school and got gold for her team, then again during her sophomore year. But then she joined debate and dance class in the summer before junior year and swimming took a back seat." Andy smiled at the way she spoke so proudly of her sister. She shook her head. "I shouldn't be sharing so much about the boss." Abby placed her hands beside her hips and looked over her shoulder with a bright smile.

She radiated happiness, it was so contagious, making him feel serene. The few times he spent time with her, his curiosity about her life grew. It was easy to see by looking in her eyes that she was not only a pretty woman, but also an intelligent one.

"So what were your extracurricular activities as a girl?" Andy asked smiling back.

"Oh," Abby looked out at the water, surprised by the question. "I liked having fun mostly, I worked hard, but also went out a lot. I was not an overachiever like my brother and Sharon." She shrugged.

"So we have something in common." Andy said softly thinking of himself as a teenager.

Abby grinned. "Do we?" She hummed seductively her teeth grazing her bottom lip. "Let me guess, you owned a motorcycle, wore a leather jacket and the girls called you a bad boy?" She raised her eyebrows in challenge and by the way he smiled at her she knew she was right or at least partially so.

"I still wear the leather jacket." He admitted.

As soon it left her lips he realized how much he liked the sound of her laugh. He noticed it caught the attention of the others sitting nearby and brought a smile to their lips, too.

"I have a few of those myself, and a bike." Abby said with a flirty grin, "Maybe I can take you for a ride, Andy." She raised one eyebrow in question.

Picturing her on a bike and wearing a letter jacket only fascinated him more. Who was this woman? He leaned back on his hands, getting more comfortable under her gaze.

"If you ever bring your bike to LA, sure." He said playfully. They both kept their smiles while keeping their eyes on each other. She was bold and didn't look away, he found he liked it. "How about your family?" He asked cautiously, but did not hide his intrigue. When she looked away and swallowed, he knew he had pried too much. "I'm sorry."

A melancholy had fallen over her like a mask. "I married as soon as the law permitted it and lost him too soon." She smiled at him again, but it was soft, showing him another side of her. She slipped on her sunglasses and hid behind them. In the few occasions he had been around her she had always been cheerful and bright, it was a much softer side of her that he was witnessing.

"Tell me about your family," she said softly, trying to change the topic. She regretted it as soon as he let out a heavy and heartfelt sigh. "Well, we both know how to ruin the mood, don't we?" She clapped her hands together brushing the sand away. They both chuckled. "How about you join me in the water?" She bit her bottom lip and even though it was hidden under the dark glasses, he knew she held a hopeful look in her eyes.

Sharon watched as Andy and Abby sat closely and smiled at each other, they looked comfortable together. She was upset that she couldn't help him feel better, but it seemed like Abby had done the job. Then her sister nudged his knee and slapped his shoulder, gaining a roar of laughter from Andy.

God, it hurt.

Sharon looked back at the water to see Rusty running towards her.

She glanced at the blanket again and saw her sister was gone, but Andy was still sitting and looking straight ahead. She noticed he was watching Abby walk to the water. She unconsciously shifted the yellow wrap around herself and frowned. She felt self-conscious as she thought of her two children and even though she had lost the weight quickly after giving birth, becoming a mother had left its marks, and being an officer had also left other traces, just like marriage and age. There was no way to compete with Abby.

She pushed her thoughts away and smiled proudly at Rusty as he approached her.

"You did great out there." Sharon said honestly walking with him towards the blanket and Andy.

"Thanks, this board is amazing. I just came out to get something to eat," he said smiling while standing the board up in the racks. "I'll pay Abigail back," he looked over at his mother as they moved towards Andy.

"Oh, don't you dare tell her that or she'll be extremely upset. It's a gift." She rubbed his back as they reached the blanket. Rusty shook the Lieutenant's hand saying hello before he went to search through his mother's beach bag, knowing she always brought something for them to eat.

Andy looked over at Sharon and when she diverted his eyes, he noticed something was wrong—something he couldn't decipher. She had slowly opened herself up to him and because of it they had become great friends, but there was something going on in the past few days which had her pulling away.

Rusty straightened up as he peeled back the wrapper of his granola bar, took a large bite, looked from Andy to Sharon and frowned. The two of them together were never quiet. Usually by this time into their beach outing they were sitting so close that in one simple movement Sharon could be on his lap. Something was off. Even though he was curious, he didn't want to get involved and instead grabbed his board while rolling his eyes. He decided to follow Lieutenant Provenza's example and ignore the two of them.

Sharon stared out at the water where Abby was swimming. She looked down at the man that had begun to consume her thoughts and sighed when she saw he was fascinated with her sister. What was new? Abby always caught everyone's attention. She released a long cleansing breath before walking around the blanket. No matter what was happening with them, she was here as Andy's friend, he needed her help.

"You're in a better mood," she said with a sad smile while sitting down beside him.

He kept his eyes on the water, there was something incredibly peaceful about watching it slowly shifting, the waves growing and crashing. "Well, you and your sister are professionals when it comes to lifting someone's spirit."

He grinned in that charming way of his. However, in that particular moment it only made her mouth go dry. She was losing him second by second and to no other but her sister.

 _You're still his friend._

She spoke softly trying to keep her voice controlled. "Are we? Hmm." She wrapped her arms around her legs and kept her eyes forward, if she looked at him she could give herself away. "Abby is a very good entertainer, I told you she could make anyone smile."

 _So good_ she thought that he was already looking at Abby the way he ordinarily looked at her.

He nodded, oblivious to everything going on in Sharon's mind and heart.

"Thank you for coming out," he said softly as he played with the sand thinking of everything he needed to fix in his life.

"What are you going to do?" She asked, it was why they were there in the first place. To solve his personal problem, not to watch him flirt with Abby. She grimaced at the thought and took the chance to look over at him. He was still captivated by her sister whereas before he would have been enthralled by Sharon. She pulled her legs closer to herself.

"I will call my daughter…" he trailed off. Then turned and looked at her. "Tell me something, hypothetically, if you and Jack had a disagreement at a grandchild's party, would Ricky or Emily toss their Dad out?" He waited for her to look at him, but she only hummed. That sound was very familiar to him, something was definitely wrong. He lifted his hand and rubbed it again his shirt brushing the sand away. Then cautiously slid his hand down her back. "You alright?"

She felt the lump in her throat when she heard the concern in his voice. Then tilted her head and looked at him, smiling softly.

Her eyes looked tearful, he had seen that same gaze before. After difficult cases, once after one of Jack's visits. Rusty had told him he was drinking and gambling again and had tried to win her over with a large sum from one of his winnings. He'd also seen it when Rusty was in danger. This time he knew it was something else.

She spoke gently, purposefully ignoring the second question, because no, she was not alright, and stopping him from asking anything else. "Jack never showed up for a birthday party after Emily was three. So, if we had a grandchild, I don't know if he would make it to their party. If he did, I don't think they would tell him to leave, even if we argued. They'd want him to stay. Especially Emily." When his hand left her back, she closed her eyes for just a moment, she wished he wouldn't have pulled away. She pushed herself to continue. "But it is because I have never once prohibited them from seeing their father while sober, or spoken ill of him. It's very different from you and your children." She cleared her throat, "Are you still going to therapy sessions?"

He folded his legs up and rested his arms on his knees, hands joined in front of him. "We are."

She was aware that he didn't like talking about it, but it was necessary.

"Then use that as your safe place, tell Nicole you want time alone with her without her mother being around. You'll never build a relationship with your children if she is always involved. Once there is an individual bond built, she will not take sides. Will you try opening up at your next therapy?" She smiled at him, but he noticed it wasn't her usual smile. He nodded.

"I will," he promised her. "But will you tell me what's wrong?" He squeezed her shoulder and the touch sent shivers through her. "I know your smile and something is impeding it." He said smiling gently at her.

 _It hurts to see you flirting with my sister._

It sounded so pathetic.

"I just worry about Rusty in this exposure," she lied despite it being a partial truth and looked towards her son in the distance; hopefully the distraction would give her enough time to hide behind the many masks she had learned to procure over the years.

It hurt him to see her so adamantly push him away. He was not behaving any differently than they always did, he had continued being just a friend. The only thing he could think of was to let her know once again that he was here for her.

"Hey, how about some food?" They both turned to see Abby running up to them only wearing her swimsuit, the water still running down her bronzed skin as she picked up a towel and rubbed it against the back of her neck. "What do you say?" She asked grinning when both of them remained silent.

Sharon did not dare look at Andy, he would be eyeing Abby from head to toe and she could not blame him, her sister was beautiful. Instead she nodded at her and excused herself to go find Rusty, leaving her _best friend_ and Abby alone.


	7. If Only You Knew

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the continued support of follows, favorites, PM's and reviews. They always bring a smile to my face. A special thank you to lontanissima and to Roni for her patience and Beta work.

* * *

Chapter 7

If Only You Knew

Andy was in the basement where they kept the old cases archived, when his phone buzzed for a second time. But he ignored it again as he continued his search for a particular box. There was something familiar about the current case, something that drew him to one he worked on years ago. He skimmed dates then names. He remembered the faces of the victims, the names however had begun to fade. As soon as he saw it, he would know. His phone buzzed again and he grumbled, reaching into his pocket and smiling when he spotted Sharon's name.

 _I have a salad waiting for you. Come take a break._

Andy looked at the time, thirty minutes had gone by since she'd sent it. He sighed, knowing she would have finished her food and there was no point in returning, if he would be eating alone anyway. Damn, he wished he would have checked sooner.

His message was quick: _Thanks, still searching._

He opened his other messages to the last two and a small but curious smile reached his lips.

 _I have a surprise you may like._

 _Are you free tomorrow?_

They were both from Abby. He debated replying, but chose not to and pocketed his phone, he would respond later. He went row by row, passing box after box. It took him an additional fifteen minutes to find it, up on the highest shelf. But he saw the name Maddie Andrews and the corresponding dates and the light bulb flashed. He found the ladder stored away and perched it up against the shelves. When he reached the topmost step and pulled the box down, he heard a soft and playful _boo,_ not meant to scare him, but to let him know she was there. He looked down to see Sharon holding the legs of the ladder.

Andy smiled when she did, there was both light and heaviness in her expression.

"I am very concerned, Lieutenant" She called up to him as he steadied himself and started climbing down.

He grinned, she was in a playful mood. "Yeah, why is that, Captain?"

"Well," she held the Ls for a second before continuing, "You shouldn't be climbing a ladder without a spotter." He chuckled descending the steps as she went on. "I wonder what other rules you've been breaking in here." Sharon backed away with a mischievous look in her eyes - something she only used when they were alone and when in a certain mood. He was fine with it as long as he could play along. Taking the last step down he stopped and turned to face her.

"So there are rules now? On how this thing should be climbed?" Andy teased.

She took a step forward getting in his personal space, the box against both of their chests. He took advantage to get a good look in her eyes and enjoy the smell of her perfume. Both her hands were linked behind her back until she pointed at something behind him. He looked over his shoulder curiously and laughed when he saw the sticker on one of the pegs explaining the steps in climbing.

"Ah, I see." He said still laughing, setting the box on the floor as she took a step back again. Andy righted himself, looked her in the eye and put his right hand over his chest, then raised his left hand in a pledge. "I promise I will not do it again." His hands dropped to his sides when she grinned.

He turned his back to her and Sharon deemed it fair to enjoy the view from behind as he folded the ladder, she bit her bottom lip when he was out of sight. A small smile formed on her lips. Damn him for being so attractive.

Sharon looked down at the box and sighed, remembering the case. It was her first year in IA and she had to interview Andy and his entire division. A mother of two had been shot and killed and later that week his team had been caught in cross fire after trying to protect the children who had been left without parents. Neither of the two kids had made it and Andy was right - the killing of that mother from all those years ago was very similar to the shooting they had encountered today.

"I just have to go through it." He said softly as he returned and saw her staring at the box. "Maybe I can find something." She simply nodded. It wasn't only the case she was worried about, hopefully locating the box would help ease him a bit, too. He had been struggling the past few hours and had already mentioned speaking to his sponsor over the phone. When he lifted the box, she stepped forward and put her hand on top of it. His curious eyes met her concerned ones.

Sharon smiled and spoke sweetly, "I have an even bigger concern." Andy looked at her confused and apprehension rushed through him. Was it Stroh? Did something happen to her or the kid? Then the feeling quickly evaporated as she tilted her head towards the shelf. He smiled warmly when he saw a brown bag sitting in one of the corners. He sighed heavily, he was starving. "You haven't had your lunch yet." She smiled warmly at him.

It was gestures like these that made it impossible for him not to adore her. She was here at work as his Captain, but caring for him as her friend.

"I'm eating in here?" He joked.

Sharon made a point of looking around with a dramatic scowl. "No, it's much too dusty. However, I do have a place you may like." Andy smiled when she looked at him again with a hopeful gaze.

He nodded and followed her as she grabbed the bag with his salad. He lugged the box with him, too afraid to leave it behind and lose it again. They climbed in the elevator and when she hit the highest floor, he squinted at her curiously, but she gave him no hints. They walked down the empty and silent hallway until they reached the door at the far end. Andy walked inside and was intrigued when he found an office vacant except for the desk and chair.

The blinds were gone, leaving the large glass window unobscured. He sat the box down and walked over and around the desk to look more closely and admire the view. He turned to face her, breaking the silence they had the entire way up.

"You sure we aren't breaking any rules here?" He looked back out, the sun was beginning to set.

Sharon scoffed and rolled her eyes jokingly. "Who do you think I am?"

Andy tapped on the window with a knuckle feeling the outside coolness against his skin. "You got permission, didn't you?" He teased. She laughed merrily, he loved the sound. Then turned around to watch her as she did and had to take a sharp breath—Sharon was propped up on the desk with her sexy legs crossed and showing off what he imagined to be very soft skin. Her skirt was slipping higher while she peeked into the brown bag.

"I know the rules, Andy. I very well don't need permission to have lunch with my friend in this room." She spoke with a soft smile, still moving the contents inside the bag.

He took a seat close to her, not leaving but a hand of space between them. He was well aware of the vacant space on the desk, but he preferred that spot and she didn't seem to mind either.

"So I'm a friend again, not the Lieutenant." Sharon handed him a salad, napkin, water and fork. He said a soft thank you as he continued watching her dig through the bag while rubbing her lips together. She hadn't eaten yet? She pulled out a similar but smaller portioned salad. She waited for him?

"You're always my friend, Andrew Flynn." She said softly, looking out at the view before taking a bite.

Sharon shifted inconspicuously, closing what little space was left between them. Her thigh grazed his and she made a point of licking her lips just for good measure. Then being adamant with herself about not looking over at him for a reaction.

Andy felt her shift her thigh against his and his mouth dried just a bit. He thought of moving over to give her more room, but schooled his features when he noticed she didn't mind at all.

Instead he opened up his own salad and a content little hum escaped him as he noticed his order was perfect. There was no need to pick out the extra cheese, no need to go light on dressing, because it was low fat, and they had skipped the cucumbers just as he preferred. Andy turned to her when he realized she had gone and picked up lunch for the both of them.

His words were sincere and soft, "Thank you for this."

She hummed looking over at him with a big smile. "You don't have to thank me." Sharon cheerfully nudged her shoulder with his before looking out at the view again.

They ate in a comfortable silence broken only by the sounds of their forks tapping against the bowls, lettuce crunching, the air conditioning whirring and the soft little noise she let out when she was full that he always found sweet. They were both hungry, she hadn't taken her meal with the team, waiting for him until she couldn't stand her growling stomach and had excused herself to make a supposedly quick and personal run. Instead she found herself taking the elevator to the basement. As long as they were back in thirty minutes, they would be alright. He smiled when he watched her dispose of her heels and they _thumped_ down on the ground. It was so comfortable to be this way, nothing was difficult when they were alone.

"How'd you find this place?" Andy asked once his salad was gone and hers had just a few remaining pieces, but lay forgotten on the empty space behind them.

"I do not reveal my sources or secrets." She grinned, but kept her eyes on the setting sun.

He smirked ready to make one of his remarks, but as he turned to look at her his smile quickly softened. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, especially in that particular light and setting. Also in the comfortable space where she was just being herself, the person he got to see on their outings. Sharon turned due to the silence and her smile widened when she caught him staring. But it only lasted a moment before she looked away and her hand rubbed at her neck.

"What is it?" He asked worried when she winced in pain.

"It hurts to turn that way," she chuckled dryly. And she hated that it had ruined that particular moment. "Age does not seem to have changed Abby's habit of kicking, tossing and turning all night." She rubbed again, then froze when his fingers met hers, there was an immediate rush through her body.

He hesitantly grazed her neck as she moved her hand away and it sent chills through her, goosebumps rising across her skin. When he noticed her hand had landed flat on the desktop and she wasn't objecting, he slowly applied more pressure. His expectations of soft skin were met, it was even better than he imagined.

Sharon shut her eyes when a tinge of pain shot through her. She had to bite her cheek to keep from screaming, but then there was relief and she released a soft noise, her shoulders relaxing. His thumb rubbed softly and she let him continue, rolling her shoulders against the pressure he was applying.

Andy smiled when he noticed she was not pulling away, then stood up and stopped his ministrations. He grinned when she let out a small frustrated noise he was sure he wasn't meant to hear. Her hand went to her neck again and he shook his head. She was so stubborn he knew she wouldn't ask him to continue.

"Here, scoot back," Andy encouraged her as he put both their salads in the bag and walked around the desk. They were both surprised that she did so without hesitation, swiveling and pushing back until both his hands were on her neck again. It was perfect, a gentle pressure and then slight pain until it slowly drifted away. His hands were remarkably soft and warm against her skin. "You sure it's just Abby?" He whispered and felt her tense, but kept slowly moving his hand till she eased against him again. "I noticed you haven't been sleeping well." His words were met with only silence and he shook his head, "In your eyes, I mean." They talked very little about Stroh outside of work, but he knew she was holding onto a lot of feelings.

Sharon closed her eyes when her sore muscles began to relax. She was aware he was speaking, but could only concentrate on his breath against her neck every time he did. It warmed her entire body, making her flush at the thought of what his hands were doing to her and how much she was enjoying it. _It feels good. So good._ Everything blurred and she delighted in Andy's touch. It felt so heavenly. Biting down on her lip was the only way to keep her from embarrassing herself with any compromising noises and she suppressed the small whimper building inside her as she thought of everything else he could do with his hands. She heard the small moan that filled the room and leaned back into his touch. Andy's thumbs applied pressure again and the moan was much louder the second time. Her eyes snapped open when she realized it was coming from her. There was very little space between his chest and her back.

Just one more movement and she could lean into him, allow him to run his hands down her arms and put them around her. She hummed before snapping back to the present. She didn't want it to stop, but she put a hand over his and rolled her shoulders. The aching pain she had woken up with the past several nights had vanished. Feeling embarrassed and apologizing would be her normal and obvious reaction, but instead she turned to him and smiled.

"Thank you, I needed that." Her hand was on his arm and squeezed it softly. "We should get back," she smiled when he only nodded.

Andy walked around the desk and set her shoes up at her feet, so she wouldn't have to touch the floor. She surprised him by holding onto his shoulder as she climbed into them and looking up to meet his eyes. He was in disbelief of the anticipation and longing he saw brewing there. Sharon had never looked at him that way before - at least not openly. He closed his eyes when she leaned in and kissed his cheek, lingering for a moment before pulling back.

The look in his eyes when she looked up made her regret it immediately. It was not shock, but it held confusion and hurt. Sharon stepped back releasing his arm and giving him a warm smile. She didn't want to push him away more than she already had. Missing him as much as she did was a new feeling, something she never expected. Their afternoon talks on the phone had vanished completely, the only outing they had recently was the beach and they hadn't even been alone there. She wanted him back.

Andy walked to his jacket and thought of the sound, the same sound he had awoken to in his dreams. Just now it was real. She had moaned because of his hands, his touch. He turned and saw her straightening her dress, then looked away. She had no clue what she did to him and it made him even more attracted to her. It had become torturous having to control himself. And a kiss on the cheek, she was more affectionate than usual.

"Earth to Andrew Flynn." He heard whispered in his ear. He spun around surprised to find her in his space again. By the look in her eyes he was sure she knew exactly what he was thinking. He loved when she was in these moods, but it confused the hell out of him. _Never,_ those were her words, but they were here expressing so much with their unspoken words and soft touches.

She looked back and grabbed the bag of trash.

"Thanks for lunch." He grinned chancing his luck when he rubbed his hand down her arm.

"We should do it more often." Sharon whispered and smiled tilting her head to the side. He frowned as she said, "You're forgetting something."

He saw the box on the floor and quickly went to grab it. It dawned on him that she had planned this all along. It was her intention to help him feel better and to clear his mind - for a few minutes she had helped him smile and relieve the stress of the case. He shifted the box to hold it under one arm and against his hip, his other hand held the door open for her. On their way back she walked side by side with him, lingering next to him. He took glances over at her, but she gave nothing away.

They returned to the murder room and easily settled back into their work. Sharon assigned Buzz and Sykes to help Andy unpack the box and go through the files. They found parallels between the old case and the new one, laying it out on the board. There was an easiness that settled over him, it made her happy for him.

"Abigail," They all turned at the excitement in Provenza's voice. Andy rolled his eyes when he saw the older man walk over to the newcomer. She immediately had the whole room's attention, wearing a tan form-fitted dress that fell to right above her knee.

Abby smiled at the older man. "Lieutenant, how are you today?" She indulged him by rubbing her hands down the lapels of his jacket. Provenza cleared his throat while the others smiled seeing the playfulness in her eyes. She was awfully good at the teasing game.

"Very well," he said with a smirk and an extra roughness to his voice. "You have a date with the Captain?" He pointed at Sharon who was in her office looking away from them while talking on the phone.

She glared across the room and everyone's eyes followed hers. "No, I am actually on the hunt for a very bad friend." Andy scowled cursing at himself as he patted his pockets for his phone. He had forgotten to message her back. "Oh yes," she called across the room when she saw him fidgeting, "You are ignoring my messages." They all turned back at Andy who was looking at her apologetically.

He gestured at all the files on the desk. "I was in the basement searching through archives."

"Mmhm," she grinned teasingly and looked back at the older Lieutenant standing in the same spot not believing what was happening. The Captain's sister was after Andy? "Do you believe him?" She asked Provenza before she walked over to Andy. "Because I don't." The entire team had given up on the case and was watching the scene that was happening before them.

Sharon turned around when she heard commotion and sighed when she saw her sister taking deliberately slow steps across the murder room. She looked at Andy who was looking sheepishly at Abigail. It was jealousy, she had fought it hard and long enough, but she knew it to be true. Andy and Abby were falling for one another and it hurt her. She was drawn back to the conversation she was having on the telephone and quickly looked away, rubbing her temple.

Abby stopped in front of Andy and grinned, biting her bottom lip as she looked him over carefully. He looked down as she handed him a gift bag. He squinted at it as she shook it. "Well, go on and open it." Abby told him.

He hesitantly took it before he nervously looked inside, pulled out a brand new Dodgers baseball cap and smiled as he looked at it curiously.

"Thanks," Andy smiled genuinely.

Abby scoffed as she took the hat and tiptoed, then placed it on his head. She hummed when he still looked as handsome as he did without it.

Her grin widened when their eyes met, he knew how to give a woman the attention she deserved and she loved it.

The entire team looked around at each other. Some of them confused, others grinned at the look of horror on Provenza's face. She wasn't good at just teasing but also at the game of seduction and it seemed like Andy was on her list.

Abby searched through the gift bag for him and held out an envelope. "Now, although the cap looks charming, this is the surprise you so purposefully ignored." She pursed her lips at him.

"I'm sorry." He told her as she glared at him.

"Oh, I know, just open that." She propped herself on the edge of his desk as Andy opened the envelope. She waved hello at Provenza across the room when she saw him standing shocked in the same spot. The others looked at the Lieutenant and chuckled when he looked absolutely horrified.

"Skybox tickets." Andy called out. He turned to her and she held up her hands at her sides in triumph.

"Surprise for tomorrow!" She leaned over and tapped the ticket, "You and me? What do you say?" He looked up at her in shock. "It pays off when one answers their messages. You see, you build a friendship and then you get to ask favors." She crossed her legs and reached for the end of his tie and pulled him closer to her. "What do you say?" She whispered seductively.

Andy chuckled at her, then hugged her. She was pleasantly surprised and wrapped her arms around him, returning the embrace. They pulled away and in a second Provenza was by his side snatching the tickets.

They all turned quickly when a familiar voice sounded through the room. "Abby, you have my team out of sorts, I see." Sharon stood at her office door, a glare pointed at her sister.

"Oh, sorry, Shari." She climbed off the desk, but not before running her hand down Andy's chest, and then looked at her sister apologetically. "I had some news for Andy and couldn't wait."

"I can see," Sharon crossed her arms in front of herself looking up at his hat, he pulled it off quickly and held it in his hands, fidgeting with it nervously.

Abby walked around her sister and stood beside her. "I will leave you in hopes that this case will be over by tomorrow." She winked at Andy across the room, gaining a large smile from his part.

Sharon nodded with a tight smile as Abby kissed her cheek and started to leave, but she stopped and pushed Lieutenant Provenza's jaw closed. "Now, now, Lieutenant, if you ask your friend to answer his messages, he may convince me to get him some tickets for the two of you in the future as long as he helps me, shall I say, with some personal favors." She met Andy's eyes across the room.

Andy cleared his throat going red as Abby grinned, leaving the office when Sharon turned to glare at her. The rest of the team laughed and wolf whistled at Andy's expense.

Sharon, however, watched as Andy looked down and smiled at his new cap. She turned on her heel and returned to her office, closing her door behind her.


	8. Realize

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. A very special thank you to Roni, for giving her time to Beta for me.

* * *

Realize

Chapter 8

It had taken years. Trying to count out how many was too complex, but it was years before he had finally hugged her. That thought continued haunting her and swirling in her mind. Jack had always described her as cold and incapable of being loved - perhaps he was right. After all, it had taken only a few days for Andy to launch into Abby's arms for a pair of baseball tickets. She had hidden behind her closed office door and submerged herself in her work, acted as if she was fine. Her sister was in bed when she had arrived home the previous night and Sharon returned to the murder room before Abby had woken up—she was grateful, because it had become increasingly more challenging to hide everything that she was feeling. To mask her jealously and the disappointment in herself. Her sister was winning the heart of the man who had stolen hers and she could only blame herself. She had said _never_. Andy was not to blame, she was icy, difficult to love and had pushed him away.

Sharon pulled her grey sweater tighter around herself and looked out at the city lights. The skyline had been the first reason she had fallen in love with the condo. Sitting out in the balcony was the only place which allowed her to clear her mind. She scanned to see if she could miraculously find the Dodgers Stadium, knowing well enough that it was impossible. Abby was out there with him, at a game, on a date, and she had lost him before she even had him. The glass was raised to her lips and she took a long sip of her red wine and closed her eyes when the breeze brushed against her skin.

 _It was a cold night, she wore her blue trench coat, but it hung open, hands in her pockets as they walked up the dirt path. The crickets chirping, the soft whistle of the wind and the ruffling of tree leaves and branches were singing their own music. She looked over at her companion and smiled when he titled his head back pointing up the hill with his chin and promised it was just a few more steps. Then placed his hand on the small of her back and led her to the bench up at the edge of the small cliff. He let her take a seat first before he joined her._

 _Andy knew she would love the view. She talked about her balcony constantly, how she got lost in the_ _serenity_ _. So when her eyes lit up with amazement and she exhaled a long breath, he knew this was the best choice. Sharon had asked him to take her somewhere to clear her thoughts and he knew this would be the place. Her elbows went to rest against the back of the bench and she leaned back to look up at the night sky_ _._

 _They sat in the silence of the night, only enjoying what nature had to offer and each other's company. He knew it was Stroh that was consuming her. She was becoming thinner and regularly skipped eating with the team, instead locking herself inside her office. The files remained laid out along the desk,_ _day-after-day. Wh_ _en he knocked on her office door, the smile she offered was slowly disappearing. She was fading. Yet it was the last thing she needed to hear now. He had brought her up here for some distraction._

 _"_ _You know anything about the planets, stars, constellations?" Andy asked looking over at her with the intention of continuing with some of his own knowledge. However, washed in the silvery blue glow of the moon, she_ _was_ _breathtaking and he los_ _t_ _his concentration. The soft illumination create_ _d_ _shadows on her porcelain skin, shadows which Andy trace_ _d_ _and swe_ _pt_ _over each detail with his eyes. It woul_ _d be_ _easy to reach out and caress her skin_ _;_ _it_ _was_ _incredibly enticing, but the fallout, he was not sure they could make it through the aftermath._

 _Her lips pursed and she spoke softly, "The twinkling lights are the stars and the solid ones are planets. I know some names, but not much else. And I can hardly point them out." She turned her head and looked at him smiling at her._

He's handsome _, she recognized. Her heart fluttered, because she had been thinking about it for some time now—how his gestures, his smile, the way he dressed, and his black and white peppered hair all caught her attention whenever he walked into a room. Nonetheless, it was also more than that, the man's presence_ _sent_ _a sensation through her entire body,_ _a warmth she couldn't find anywhere else_ _. They held each other's gaze until he broke it by reaching for one side of her coat. She glanced down at his hand as he tugged it closed._

 _"_ _If I can point out one planet tonight, do I get a question?" Sharon looked up at him again and he was grinning. His hand slipped away, his fingers accidently brushing against the silk of her shirt._

 _She shook her head as she gazed at the sky again. "You could have googled it." She said quickly. Then broke the silence again when curiosity got the best of her. "Alright, one planet for one question."_

 _Andy shifted, suddenly grateful for his father's crazy knowledge. He had dozed off during their camping and fishing trips, but had retrieved the basics. His hand went up quickly and pointed out the first planet he saw. "Saturn."_

 _Sharon smiled and shook her head again, "How do I know you are not lying?" Then her teeth grazed her bottom lip, trying to keep from grinning._

 _"_ _You'll just have to believe me." He teased._

 _She tilted her head back a bit more gazing up at the planet he had just pointed out. Her neck was elongated and her hair flowed back and moved to the rhythm of the breeze. He could imagine it to be as soft as it looked. It was another temptation of his. She hummed and turned to face him, the light wind brushing her hair into her face, but she smiled through it._

 _"_ _Alright, what is your question?"_

 _Andy grinned and shifted in his spot, the excitement evident on his face. She watched as he inched closer to her, ready to tease him about getting cold and needing body heat, but then he spoke._

 _It was hesitant but_ _determined_ _, "First love."_

 _She could see that the question had been brewing within him for a long time. Yet it wasn't a question but a statement_ _. He was g_ _iving her a_ _chance to_ _back out._

 _"_ _You sure you want to waste it on that? It's not a very exciting answer." Her eyes drifted over the skyline and he noticed some nostalgia cross her features._

 _"_ _Waste?" He frowned, then winced. He never wished to recall something that_ _brought back_ _bad memories or upset her. Then Jack came to his mind and he wondered._

 _"_ _Was it Jack?" He asked nervously._

 _She didn't look surprised, only shook her head, a small smile reaching her lips. "No, I can understand why you thought so." He swallowed the knot in his throat, hoping he hadn't overstepped. "Actually, his name was David. He swept me off my feet." She looked down and played with the buttons of her jacket, recalling those few months of joy she had spent with him. Then she remembered she wasn't alone. Sharon's words got caught in her throat, as Andy's eyes met hers, she knew he wasn't waiting for an explanation. Instead she said, "He would have beat you at this planet gazing." She pointed up at the sky, then pushed her hair behind her ears looking away from him._

 _He liked knowing that there was something that could bring that smile to her face. Her history didn't only include her ex-husband._

 _"_ _Yeah?" He asked curiously_

 _She pondered for a second, running her fingers through her hair, and flashed one of those beautiful smiles that made the Lieutenant's heart flutter, before she nodded and continued, "He liked to camp, nature. This, it was his element." They both looked around the hill - nothing but nature._

 _"_ _What happened?" It slipped from his lips before he could stop himself._

 _"_ _Oh no, you got your answer to your one question. That will have to be for another time." She smiled at him before sighing and staring out in the distance._

 _Andy contemplated her answer, she was slightly defensive. Her refusal to respond was more than just because of this game they played. Aside from the smile that reached her face, there was something hidden in the depths of her eyes. It was a past she wasn't ready to share._

 _They spent several more minutes in_ _the quiet_ _till she asked if they were ready, and they started walking together side by side, hands grazing and shoulders bumping, but in complete silence. They stopped at the bottom of the hill where they had parked their cars a_ _nd_ _she fidgeted with her keys._

 _"_ _I'm sorry about going quiet back there." She smiled at him and beeped her car open. "Thank you for bringing me here." She looked up at the hill and something new overcame him._

 _He stepped forward and pulled her in for a gentle hug. Andy's breath brushed against her cheek as their arms wrapped around one another. It was not awkward or unexpected. Neither was it the first time she felt vastly thankful for the man's presence in her life. However, as she closed her eyes it was not the body warmth but everything she felt inside. Almost as if they should have always been that way._

She opened her eyes lifting the glass, it was cold against her lips, but she took a small sip. The familiar burn ran down her throat. It had been too long since she had someone who she could trust. A person who had proven they were interested in her company as a friend. Then, after everything, waited for her with no expectations. Andy had promised her he would be by her side and he had not broken that, not for an instant, and it reminded her every day how much he did for her; the constant support that he offered. Somewhere amidst all of it, it had turned into much more. The idea of falling in love with someone had long ago been pushed to the back of her mind. After her life with Jack it was an unpleasant thought and seemed impossible. But Andy filled her with happiness, joy that she never expected, that had blindsided her. She was losing him. If she had not already lost him.

Andy slipped into the booth with a pint of beer and a glass of his usual, cranberry juice and soda. He slid the beer across the brown table top and sat back.

"You showed up." Provenza called over the noisy bar scene. The space was filled with officers, some retired and some off the clock.

Andy rolled his eyes feeling slightly exasperated. "I told you I was on my way." If he had his choice he wouldn't have come at all, but driven home, showered and dropped into his bed.

"How'd it go?" The older Lieutenant inquired, gulping down the drink. His face was rosy - a signal that he had had several beverages already. He would stop him after the current drink and would take him home to Patrice before he was slurring and stumbling.

"We lost." Andy stated.

Provenza frowned and looked around the bar while pointing his finger around the room. "Yes, the twelve televisions told us that. How about the rest of it?" He waved his arm trying to pull the words out of him.

Andy looked at him confused, then it dawned on him. He was wearing the familiar grin, hoping for some hook up story or a wild afternoon tale. "Abigail?" He questioned a bit annoyed.

The older man grinned. "Tell me you…" He began to make an inappropriate gesture.

Andy put up a hand and shook his head. "Stop, don't even say it. She's the boss's sister."

There was silence between them, Andy took a drink. Provenza reached for a peanut and it crunched between his fingers before he popped it into his mouth and pushed the shells aside into the messy pile that formed on the table.

"Is the problem that she's the bosses sister or that she's Sharon's sister?" Andy squinted as Provenza kept his questioning eyes on him.

"That's the same thing. I think you've had enough there." Andy reached for the older man's glass.

Provenza pushed his hand away with a grumpy growl. "Start talking or I'm ordering another." He practically shouted.

Andy sighed and sat back. "She's not much of a sports fan." He began, "but we had a great time."

"So?" The old man said upset, mostly because of the lack of information. "Have you not seen her? Any man in here…" Provenza started waiving his hand at the many officers.

"Hey!" Andy said slightly offended. The woman was indeed attractive and he had no doubt if she walked into the bar at this moment, she would be surrounded and would have her choice for a date. But she was also intelligent, funny and kind; there was more to her than what his friend expressed. She deserved more respect.

"Okay," Provenza said apologetically. "But what did you think? She was going to rid herself of her heels and ruin her nice hair for a cap?" Provenza started pushing up from his seat and Andy followed, laying down a few dollars for a tip before walking to the door with his friend.

Running twenty minutes late was not how he expected to meet her, but the case had dragged on. He arrived at the stadium only to find Abby already in their seats. The diamond earrings and heels had surprised him, but most unanticipated was that they were alone in their box. _Unusual_ , he told her, but she had simply waved it off and said her friend hardly used it. She followed along on parts of the game, but others he had to explain. It never bothered him, because he could see that her interest was genuine. She smiled brightly when he cheered. Her sweet antic of twirling her earring between her fingertips and her leg bobbing as it crossed over the other had him conscious of his admiring her. During half time, they talked about music, dancing, his sobriety and more about her deceased husband. They watched the entire game and just enjoyed each other's company.

"She doesn't like Dodger Dogs." Andy said sinking into his seat when they finally climbed into the car. His friend looked over at him in confusion.

 _"_ _They aren't the best seats." Andy voiced embarrassed when he saw how far they actually were from the field._

 _"_ _Andrew Flynn, they are wonderful seats." He watched as Sharon shifted in her seat, holding a grilled Dodger Dog in one hand and placing her Styrofoam cup in the cup holder with the other. Amazed he saw as she bit into the oversized hotdog, then licked away the ketchup with the tip of her tongue from the corner of her mouth._

 _He took a drink from his cup before clearing his throat. "I never pitched you for a hot dog eater."_

 _"_ _Are you kidding me? I practically lived here for about seven years, with Ricky." She looked around the stadium, he could see the memories coming back to her as she smiled. She tilted her head up to the opposite direction in the distance. "We were sitting there when he caught a homerun ball." Her smile illuminated with wistfulness. "We made as many home games as we possibly could. I was raised on football and basketball, so I bought one of those "Baseball for Dummies" books and learned the_ _basics_ _. At first the game was for Ricky and these were for me." She lifted the hotdog. "I learned to love the team in the process and ended up becoming a loyal fan." She finished her sentence by taking another bite through a smile. "You?" She asked after she swallowed._

 _He reached over and wiped her chin where some relish lingered. His finger brushed the edge of her lip, sending a different type of thrill through her. When he looked at her apologetically, she smirked saying thank you._

 _"_ _I came with my father to every home game, from the age of maybe eight till I was seventeen and I lost my old man." Her lips formed a thin line and he looked around the stadium. "Dodgers is kind of a family thing, any home team really." When the silence tensed she ran her hand along his back. He had shared the tragic story of losing his father before._

 _"_ _One bite?" She asked holding out the hotdog in front of him just to lighten the mood, even though she knew he didn't eat meat. Her legs crossed and turned at an angle to look at him better and get the sun out of her eyes, she had forgotten her sunglasses in Andy's car._

 _He chuckled, "Oh no, I'll stick to the nachos." She shrugged her shoulder with one of her rare, playful smiles that made the green of her eyes shine more than usual. Then she picked a chip out of his bowl and let it crunch in her mouth,_ _then_ _licked her finger clean of any remaining cheese which made him grin._

 _When she continued squinting, he removed his cap and placed it on top of her head. Her creased eyes relaxed and she smiled at him. "I'm not giving it back." She licked her lip and his eyes followed the path of her tongue._

 _Pulling his sunglasses from where they hung on the collar of his shirt, she handed them to him._

 _"_ _It looks better on you anyway." He slipped on his sunglasses, then tapped the top of her hat playfully, which made them both chuckle._

Sharon turned around to the sound of the sliding door on the balcony opening and smiled up at her sister. She first noticed the light denim skinny jeans, then the form fitted jersey blue shirt and her matching heels.

"Abby, I thought you went to a game?" Sharon frowned.

Her sister sat an empty wine glass down beside the bottle and Sharon's glass. "You know me, I don't go anywhere without my heels on." She slipped out of her shoes and moved into the chair. Then served herself a full glass. "Aren't you cold?" The younger woman asked, shivering a bit.

Sharon released a long breath looking out at the skyline again, "I like it." She took in a breath of the fresh air.

They sat in the silence until Abby turned to her sister. "So, you're not going to ask me how it went?"

She had enjoyed the loneliness and peace as she sat out in the cold. It had slowly numbed what she was feeling and the fresh air had helped her clear her thoughts. It was awful to hide her feelings from her sister, but she looked so remarkably gleeful. Moreover, she was glad she had missed her sister preparing for her day out with Andy. It was a whirlwind of emotions, everything she was feeling clashing together. She was beginning to feel like a piece of fragile porcelain, ready to shatter at any moment.

"Of course." Sharon said apologetically, her voice slightly emotional, but she could blame it on the cold air "How was the game?"

Abby grinned. It didn't take her long to start speaking excitedly. "He's a sweetheart, an absolute sweetheart." Sharon looked away from her sister, her hand clutching the arm of the chair. "You know me and my bad knowledge of baseball, but he was so patient, answering each question I asked." Abigail hummed and swirled the wine in her glass. "Then we talked during half-time and I saw much more than just the handsome silver fox." Sharon gritted her teeth as her sister continued. "His smile, and he smells absolutely delicious. I think…"

Sharon abruptly pushed up, something was coiling in the pit of her stomach and then she suddenly felt the cold of the night rush over her. She promptly grabbed her glass of wine, her hand trembling and ran her other hand through her hair. There was concern etched on her sister's face. "Yeah, Abby, I know." She said dryly before she moved away briskly, not able to hear anymore. "I'm going to bed, make sure you lock the door on your way in." She continued without looking back.

"Shari?" Abby called. But her sister was already inside and the glass door closed between them. She looked out into the night sky and shook her head. Something was definitely not right.


	9. Kiss Me

**Author's Note:** Many, many thank you's to each reviewer and reader. I wrote pieces of this chapter several times over and with lonstanissima's encouragement this was the final result, of course after Roni's beta work—thank you!

* * *

Kiss Me

Chapter 9

Sharon exhaled a long breath as she watched her sister hurry out of the closet and into the bathroom for what felt like the hundredth time. She continued sitting stubbornly at the edge of the bed. An agreement to go out dancing had been scheduled two nights ago and although _exciting_ was the word she had used then, she was refusing to go. Just thirty minutes ago, once she was dressed, her sister had updated her about the _surprise_ arrangements. Andy and also Abby's friend Leo were joining them. Her sister had set her up on a blind date, a group date, and she was refusing. She couldn't do this, watch her sister in Andy's arms as they danced.

Abby walked into the bedroom and huffed when she saw Sharon was still rooted. Then dropped on the bed beside her, kissing her cheek.

"It is time you go out with someone, Shari, it doesn't mean you need to bring him to your bed tonight. Just have a conversation with him. Have fun, enjoy his company." She placed a pair of earrings in her palm before she pushed up. "Andy and I will be there, so it shouldn't be awkward in the least bit." Then Abigail turned to face her sister. "Right?"

Sharon's head was lowered as she stared at the pearls in her hand, missing the analyzing and questioning glare Abby was darting at her. She had grown suspicious of the relationship between the Lieutenant and her sister. She was hoping tonight would allow her to see what was truly brewing. Sharon drew in a thin, shuddering breath and let it out slowly. After just a moment she gathered the toughened façade she had been wearing the last several days and nodded her head.

"But you should have told me about this beforehand, Abby." Her voice was shaky and frustrated.

Her sister sighed as she entered the closet again. "You would have refused."

Sharon took a moment to let her thoughts settle, there was no way she could get out of this. Reluctantly, she pushed up and walked over to the vanity in the bathroom. Minutes ago she'd felt good about the way she looked, but she suddenly became alarmingly aware of the lines forming around her eyes, how Abby's loaned dress was tighter and more revealing than she normally wore. Most startling was the fear and pain staring back at her; she let out a shuddering breath.

She felt broken.

The entire situation between her sister and the Lieutenant had revealed feelings she thought were long ago in the past. The ability to feel and love. Sharon drew away from the mirror and nervously began to pace. She typically hid her emotions behind masks - the risk for Rusty's safety, Stroh returning, leading her team adequately, her children - and the list grew longer day by day. The past couple of days she had allowed herself to drop one wall, permit herself to linger in the painful feeling of losing Andy. He gave her hope, made her laugh, filled her with warmth, and brought joy to her life. Spending time with him was the only moment when she was free to feel everything, the bad and the good without being afraid. She stopped walking back and forth when Abby stepped into the bathroom.

She needed to be honest. It was time. It could cause some confusion between them, possibly hurt. However, she had never lied to her sister, they shared everything. Continuing with the farce would end up tearing them apart. In love might not be where she was yet, but there was a possibility, and knowing now that she could be getting there was enough to help gain some courage to speak up. She wouldn't run to Andy hoping he would greet her with open arms, she was doing it for Abby, the person she had always been closest to and always gave her support, and didn't deserve to be lied to.

She called out weakly but determined, "Abby," Her sister turned to her with a small hum. "I need to tell you something." Abigail nodded, giving her full attention. "I should have told…" The doorbell rang interrupting them. Sharon closed her mouth, that wasn't the moment.

"What is it?" Abby asked. Sharon shook her head walking to the vanity again. Her sister examined her with genuine concern. This wasn't who they were, they usually spoke about everything. "I'll get the door," she said solemnly. Sharon forced a smile as she nodded, Abby looked at her carefully before exiting the bathroom.

Andy shifted nervously at the door and straightened his collar. An invitation for a _group outing_ had been offered to him by Abby. He tried to refuse, was determined to speak to Sharon about it. He loathed picturing her with another man and approaching her meant he hadn't understood her definite _Never._

Brown eyes met blue ones as the door opened; _they change with my outfit_ she had told him before. He smiled at her and stepped inside the condo. She was wearing a skin tight light blue dress that sat high along her thigh and flattered her body and skin tone. She smiled after closing the door behind them.

"You look dashing," Abby whispered playfully.

Before he could respond he caught Rusty watching them curiously from the couch. The Lieutenant offered a smile, but the boy only shook his head before he looked back at the television screen. Andy's eyes drifted in the direction of the approaching steps.

"Abby, you'll hate me, but I rather wear my own clothes than something of yours…" Sharon trailed off when she spotted Andy standing by the door. He wore grey slacks and a black button down shirt, it was stylish yet much more casual than his suits for work. _He looks as handsome as ever._

He smiled taking in her nervous look and admired the black dress she was wearing with the nude pumps that always made her legs look magnificent. Andy swept his eyes up from her toned, bronzed legs to the curve of her hips and quickly but unashamedly appreciated the delicate cut of her dress against her chest. Piercing green eyes met his, glasses missing. A familiar knowing smile reached her lips and he returned it with a small smirk.

"Whatever you like. I'm going to grab our coats." Abby called as she walked to the bedroom leaving the two of them just feet away from each other.

An awkward moment lingered, something that never existed between them. Her mind swirled with the truth she was ready to share, but was afraid. Andy had moved on and who was she to come asking him to give her a second chance? It was selfish. For so many years her focus outside of work had been raising her children, cleaning up the mess Jack had left her in, then Rusty. It had been a long time since Sharon had felt such a deep connection with someone. This feeling of having him there for her, patiently waiting, agreeing to only friendship, a person who was dependable when she needed support, who was not intimidated by her status at work, who was always a phone call away. How could she have pushed him away?

The tension broke with a new but familiar voice. "You guys are going out on a double date?" They both looked over at the teenager lounging on the couch who wore a confused expression.

"Not a date kid, just going out." Andy voiced quickly.

"In pairs, two couples? You with Abby and Sharon with another guy?" He asked jumbled. Sharon walked over to him with a patient and motherly look, feeling his misunderstanding. By the appearance of it, he was not entirely happy about the situation. Andy began walking over to him too. The young man had been disappointed by men his entire life, it was his job to prove to him he could be trusted.

"Alright, Andy," he stopped in his tracks as Abigail came around to him. "Do you have a preference for little black dresses, because I can change?" Abby asked jokingly. She smiled at him, her eyes drifting over to where Andy was staring moments ago. Sharon was sitting beside Rusty and speaking to him softly. She looked at the man suspiciously. "I don't have that number, but I have something similar." Her finger pointed over at Sharon with a small perceptive smile.

Andy looked at the younger sister and shook his head. "Uh, no." He chuckled nervously. "You look great Abby." She flashed one of her hypnotizing smiles. "Are we ready?" Andy asked cautiously, not knowing exactly how things were planned. The fourth companion was nowhere to be seen, silently he hoped he wouldn't come at all.

Abby nodded, handing Sharon her coat as she walked over to them. "Leo is going to meet us at the bar. So we are all driving together."

"Bar?" Sharon frowned looking down at herself, she was over dressed. "You said…"

Abigail sighed impatiently, her sister wasn't going to make it easy "And then we will walk over to the club. Hm? That way we can make introductions without the noise." She turned to Andy as he opened the door and thanked him.

"Rusty, you'll be alright?" Sharon called at her son. He pushed up and uncomfortably walked over to them. He promised to keep his phone on and keep all doors locked. Sharon thanked him before giving him a hug and following the other two.

As the door closed she waited to hear Rusty bolt it and slide the lock. She turned in the precise moment Andy was helping Abby into her coat, her mouth went sour at their broad smiles. She couldn't sit through a drive of them flirting and of Andy checking out her sister.

"I think I should take my own car." She stated more for herself turning back to the door, she had only brought the condo keys with her.

Andy looked over at her as she grabbed her keys and started unlocking the door. She stopped when his hand landed on hers, it was warm and tentative. It did more to her than it should. Her skin rose with chills and bumps. She turned and looked at him sadly, putting on a mask for him was too hard. He took in a breath at the unfamiliar look she was giving him. Then seized the keys from her trembling fingers and pulled his hand away, afraid that his closeness was causing her to react that way.

Then he spoke softly, "Sharon, we are all going to the same place." Her eyes remained on him as he looked down and slipped the keys into her coat pocket, making a jingle as they hit bottom. He smiled at her when he met her eyes again. Andy wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked, to stroke the lose curl back behind her ear. Instead he tilted his head toward the elevators and Abby. "Come on," He said encouragingly, tugging on the pocket of her coat playfully. She smiled uncertainly, following him.

The first thing Sharon noted was that Leo was good-looking. He was dark, tall, and his caramel eyes were inviting. She liked the casual way he dressed, not trying too hard to impress, and his smell was spellbindingly unique. His smile was perfect and grew as soon as he saw her, flashing perfect white teeth. How he brazenly focused solely on her as soon as introductions had been made didn't go unnoticed, giving back the confidence she had lost earlier. Being a gentleman was listed as they made their way to the club. His warm, tentative hand landed on the middle of her back, he opened doors, led her around cracks in the pavement, but was not overconfident. They danced, he excused himself for being clumsy, but she gave him points for trying. He shifted back into the seat with a second glass of wine for her and a non-alcoholic beverage for him. _I'm driving,_ was his excuse and she believed him. He was ruggedly handsome and it intrigued her. Their conversation was filled with mutual interest, laughter and sincere smiles. They sat close. She caught her fingers brushing his arm when they leaned into each other because of the loud music. The idea of asking him back to the bar for a more comfortable conversation had striked her several times.

Then her eyes landed on the man in front of her and she felt her body respond to his glances, the way he moved on the dance floor. His smile and laugher. Like expected seeing him dance with Abby twisted something in the pit of her stomach. _Jealousy,_ she couldn't deny it anymore. She wished it was Andy sitting beside her, whispering soft words and leading her to the dance floor.

Across the table Andy noticed Sharon had gotten more comfortable like she usually did after a glass of wine. She touched her companion's arm as she laughed, was more relaxed when she danced. He had the urge to interrupt every time the man leaned in to her - he was sure Leo lingered longer than necessary - but remembered Sharon had agreed to it, she was on a date. It sent a fury through him, his hand running over his sobriety ring trying to calm himself. He noticed Abby growing curious every time he lost track of the conversation that was transpiring between them. He danced with her, was genuine about enjoying his time in her company. Yet his eyes were drawn to the brunette that had broken something inside of him. He went breathless by her beauty, then reminded himself to inhale again. He felt a tug on his earlobe and smiled at Abby when he realized she was trying to get his attention.

"Why don't you ask her to dance?" She whispered, grinning up at him with a meaningful look that surprised him. He wanted to apologize, but she shook her head before he could say a word and nudged him with her shoulder. "Go on." She said sincerely.

Sharon looked up when Andy stood at her side, instantly filled with a bit of disbelief and nervousness. They both smiled hesitantly. He leaned down, his hand brushing hers as he placed it on the table beside hers. She closed her eyes as his breath brushed against her neck forgetting that they weren't alone.

"Will you dance with me?" It was husky and enticing.

He pulled back and held out his hand in front of her. In that moment there was nothing she wanted more. She slowly but confidently slipped her hand into his, her tongue peeking out to moisten her lips. Her legs uncrossed under the table nudging Leo. She turned and smiled, apologizing before looking back at Andy. As soon as she was out of her seat Andy's arm came around her waist eagerly and welcomed by Sharon. She leaned into his touch as he led her deep into the crowd. The music's pace had slowed, which they were both grateful for.

He took her hand again, afraid of letting her go and someone swooping in and taking her from him once more. Her other hand smoothed over his shoulder as she faced him. He was rendered speechless at feeling her so close and froze when he saw something in her eyes he never expected, want. When he realized he was motionless he swiftly moved his hand to her hip drawing her closer. A warm smile spread across her face and she relaxed in his arms. He graciously guided her along the dance floor.

Sharon closed her eyes allowing herself to trust him completely. His body heating her own, with every turn or step he trembled against her. His fingers sliding from her hip, then assertively to the small of her back pressing them closer. She shuddered against him. When he brushed against someone or maneuvered them around the others, her hand slipped higher - from his shoulder, the soft material of his shirt bunched under her palm - up to the heated skin of his neck, holding him tighter and closer. His breathing was warm and even against her cheek, making her breath catch in her throat.

"You look beautiful tonight." He whispered. Her fingernails unconsciously brushed the nape of his neck, sending a smile to his lips. Her head settled against his jaw and her eyes fell shut again. A soft hum caroled in her chest.

"In all honesty, I changed for you." Her heart was strumming rapidly in excitement.

"Yeah?" He asked as he opened and closed his fingers on her back.

A lengthy hum escaped her she was filled with pleasure, content and a warm awareness of that moment being perfect. "I think Abby's little red number would have been too much for you to handle."

He grinned, letting his mind wander, then groaned weakly. She smirked biting her bottom lip. His hand squeezed hers. They flirted, but this was a whole new step. Neither one hiding the interest they had for the other.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me." He said gruffly with so much sincerity. Her stomach did that flipping thing it did around him and her body shivered eagerly.

She hummed before she whispered. "I could say the same thing about you, you look really handsome."

He didn't know what gave him the courage, but he pressed his mouth softly against her cheek, then again as she leaned into the touch. He left a tingling feeling on her skin, one she longed for against her lips.

Sharon loved it, the way her body felt against his, how their bodies moved in unison, how it felt safe and comfortable. When the song was coming to an end, she made a small noise in the back of her throat, unsatisfied with their short time together. She wasn't ready to let go.

Her words were soft. "One more?" It was barely audible.

He hated the hesitation she used and before she could pull back his hands joined around her small waist, pressed against the curve of her back.

"I only want to dance with you," his lips brushed against her ear, her eyes falling closed with the confession. A finger slipped into the back collar of his shirt, swiping beneath it and sending his hair standing on end. In that moment they were open to one another. She felt light. Free!

Sharon leaned forward, her nose close to his ear. "You changed your cologne." She spoke disappointedly.

"You don't like it?"

"I have a preference to the other…" He felt her inhale, then exhale small breaths through her nose against his neck, and shivered at the feeling of her fingers curling into his hair. "...but it's nice." She practically purred.

The air surrounding them felt thicker, maybe it was just more difficult for her to catch her breath while being held by Andy. She could feel the heat of his skin warming her where his hand remained along her back, where his body was pressed along hers; his touch lingered, heat travelling along her body. Forcing herself not think about how much she enjoyed the contact brought a flush along her skin.

She was so close. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was the most beautiful woman in the room and he knew Sharon had no idea. Something that he both found endearing and attracted him to her more. His eyes dropped down to her mouth. Red lips that were so alluring and kissable. He could see the lines that formed at the corners when they curved and could tell where she had smudged her lipstick with her glass of wine.

His eyes drifted up and met piercing green. _Beautiful,_ he thought.

"You look so beautiful," he couldn't contain himself. She smiled automatically and seeing her cheeks go pink made it worth it.

He moved them to the pace of the music, farther away from the others, consciously wanting to be with her and only her. To steal her away from the night and let that moment be theirs.

He was so close. Her stomach tightened, she wanted to say something, anything, her mind swirled with so much, but was unable to do anything but stare into his soft brown eyes. The pleading in them made her heart beat quicker. Several moments went by without them looking away from one another. They were alone at the back corner of the dance floor, only swaying softly to the music. Bodies joined, closer than they had ever been before, heated and burning in desire. His breath was hot against her skin and she fleetingly lost all willpower as she saw his head tilt forward— _please—_ she inhaled and waited anxiously for his lips to be pressed to hers.

She closed her eyes and it was an instant rush that sparked through them as their lips met. She wasn't prepared for the way her heart stopped and then started beating so quickly and enthusiastically against his chest. Her back arched and he leaned his body into hers, the musky scent that filled her senses was overwhelming, she hadn't known how much she wanted it. His hand made her tremble as it drifted up her back and into the nape of her neck. She sighed, one hand coming to the side of his head and the other opening and closing against his neck as she moved her lips against his.

He responded instantly. His mouth gently and tenderly brushed against her soft and delicate lips. She hummed, he tasted like cranberry juice and the arm around her waist pulled her impossibly tighter as they both savored the taste of one another. His fingers slipped into her hair - smooth and silky, just like he had imagined - as she sweetly bit down on his bottom lip. It spurred him to brush his tongue across her bottom lip, before pulling away slowly.

The kiss was better than either of them had ever imagined. It ended too quickly, his lips lingering close to hers. She opened her eyes to a flushed Andy and feeling a warm afterglow of pleasure around herself.

His hand took hers from his cheek and he turned his head, pressing wet kisses to her palm, she held back the whimper threatening to escape. How could she have ever said no to this? To be held and by him. A longing sigh escaped her. The music's tempo changed, bringing her back to the present.

 _Abby._

Panic and anxiety took over and she spoke reluctantly and apologetically, "I can't do this," her voice shook and was broken. She came face-to-face with confused and wounded brown eyes. She shook her head again, mortified when his hands eased away from her. His fingers slipping from hers. She felt cold and empty and wanted nothing more than for him to hold her again. To press her lips to his again. To explain. Tears stung at her eyes, but she slowly leaned forward as he looked away from her - obviously and rightfully hurt - and kissed his jaw lingering for a moment. She whispered the only thing she could, "I am _so_ sorry," before she stepped away from him and gained the strength to walk through the dance floor, away from him.

He followed her, moved past the other bodies and saw her at their table. He stopped and watched her gather her coat and clutch. What had happened? She'd looked as if she had wanted it. He would have never pushed otherwise. One moment she was trembling against him and the next... gone.

Abby looked up to her sister as she spoke, "Just wait for Andy, we can go together." Something had happened, but she wasn't letting her sister leave alone, or Andy. She held tightly onto Sharon's wrist and searched for the Lieutenant, her eyes landed on him as he slowly approached them.

"I can drive you." Leo offered, concern etched on his face when he saw her shaking and the tears in her eyes. Sharon nodded and thanked him.

There was imploring in Abby's eyes, but Andy could do nothing. Sharon had made her choice again. He dropped his eyes down to where he was wringing his hands after he saw Sharon leaving with Leo.

It hurt. It stung.

It was what _never_ felt like _._


	10. Beneath Your Beautiful

**Author's Note:** I cannot stop thanking you all enough for all your reviews, follows, favorites and private messages. A special thank you to lonstanissima for the brainstorming and Roni for her Beta job!

Chapter 10

Beneath Your Beautiful

* * *

He watched the steam of the boiling milk rise as he inhaled the scent of the grounded coffee. He felt out of place, standing and waiting as he watched the barista's hands work quickly but precisely. His body was present, his mind however was bustling with thoughts, and his heart sat vehemently back in that club, in the corner where he had held Sharon just minutes ago. The fragrant memory of her perfume invaded his senses, making the strong scent of coffee disappear. The taste of her lips, so sweet. He thought about how much she would love this coffee shop. His eyes glanced over at the menu, they even made her favorite cup of tea. She always said his plain black coffee would burn right through his stomach, he refused to order it tonight. The image of her laughter from her teasing, it was just too upsetting. Instead of his usual, his hurt was making him rebel and he waited for two cappuccinos - a concoction neither of them would ever have. He swallowed. His heart and mind were not the only things she consumed, it was all of him. Friendship had become flirtation, and after tonight - after feeling her lips on his - there was no denying everything he felt. It could be love if she allowed it. He could love her. She responded, he felt her lips move against his. Her body trembled along his, and yet she ran. Ran, took off with another man. He nodded his head as two drinks were placed in front of him and then slowly walked to the table.

Abby watched him as he approached, his eyes betrayed him when he tried to smile at her. She hadn't asked what had happened and didn't have to. Curiosity didn't begin to cover everything she felt, but it was not the moment to ask. He had said something to Sharon, done something that had sent her sister running. By the looks of it, somehow expressed his feelings for her. The question was why? Why had she ran? Andy placed her mug down and took the seat in front of her.

"She's home." He looked at her confused for a moment, then understood when she raised her phone, and he simply nodded his head, taking a sip from his coffee. A failed attempt to try and hide his relief.

Sharon was home and safe.

Coffee was Abigail's decision. She knew it was the last thing he wanted to do, but she also knew he wouldn't refuse her invitation. He also wouldn't try to call or see Sharon tonight - that seemed obvious, but she was sure that being alone wasn't good for him. She needed to make sure he was alright. Her sister came first, yes. However, Andy's hands shook, the stress was visible in his shoulders and he seemed on the verge of tears. She didn't know much about addiction, but recognized that whatever he was feeling couldn't be good for his sobriety. Something had happened tonight, but he was still hers and Sharon's friend and knew they both wanted him to not fall into any temptations.

"You probably have tons of questions?" Andy breathed out feeling guilty and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Actually, I don't." She smiled at him with that warmth she always radiated. "I wanted to make sure you were alright. I'm not here to ask questions. I'm a good listener, if you need someone to talk to." She shrugged her shoulders before folding her hands on the table and leaning over a bit. "Are you okay?"

Her eyes held an achingly familiar concern, one he had witnessed too many times in another pair of light eyes. The question took him by surprise. He didn't know the answer himself. The sickly sweet drink was not taming the thirst or bitterness, he swallowed anxiously. His fingers played with his pinky ring. It dawned on him what he was truly craving. The golden liquid that would rightly burn his insides and help him forget. On a scale of wanting to punch someone or have a drink, he was in need of a meeting. He looked at Abby and saw the understanding in her eyes. She smiled warmly, her hand sneaking across the table and taking his encouragingly. She was being a friend.

"Thank you," he said softly. There were no other words to express his gratefulness for understanding even before he did that going home would not be healthy for him.

"You know," she squeezed his hand, then cupped her mug. Questioning him would not be appropriate, but they both deserved honesty. "It usually doesn't take very long for me to seduce a man. A few words, maybe a date." She tilted her head and looked at him as he shifted nervously. "I started to worry that I was losing it—"

He stopped her before she could finish. "Abigail, you are a very attractive woman, intelligent, kind, funny."

"But I'm not Sharon." She said with a soft smile. He looked down at his coffee and then met her eyes. There was no question in her gaze, just understanding.

"I'm sorry, Abby." He said guiltily.

He never intended to string her along, much less hurt her. Her willingness to open up and allow others to be part of her life with no hesitation was the thing that drew him to her. He had been pushed away from the person he truly wanted to be beside. She deserved happiness, to smile and laugh in the company of a man who was not in love with another woman. She was a spark in a dark room, a glowing light. Any man would be lucky to have her in his life. The time they spent together was full of excitement, she was a friend he would always treasure. Her late husband, Michael, had been a very lucky man. Andy too was lucky to have met her.

Abby shook her head, "Hmm, no, don't be sorry, I'm not. Actually I'm bit relieved." He looked at her curiously. "You are very handsome indeed, and I accepted to have a bit of fun while I was in town." She bit her bottom lip and hummed. "Even though I did, it was certainly not the way I intended. You are a sweetheart, Andy, and I have to say my thoughts of you shifted. You treated me like a friend. I've never had a man who saw me as more than a trophy." Her shoulder shrugged, then deflated quickly. "It may be my own fault. After my husband passed, I took initiative to not let men get too comfortable or stay too long in my life. This isn't something I'm saying to save my pride." She crossed her legs and sat up straight, taking a breath and letting it go. "I noticed something between Sharon and you after the game and since neither of you spoke a word, I called Leo. He's someone I could certainly see Sharon with and I knew that if it didn't work…" She smiled at him knowingly.

He shook his head. "It's not me."

Abby watched as his face fell, there was disappointment in his eyes and pain etched across his face. It was a high probability that he and Sharon would never hold one another again as they did tonight. However, he was sure about one thing - they both had been aware of what was happening. He hadn't been the only one to push things along. Their friendship was dancing on a very thin line for months and there was no other right step forward than the one they took tonight. The best thing might have been to travel back to the day she invited herself to his daughter's wedding and the weekend after when he took her to dinner. To erase it all and forget. He knew Sharon believed that certain lines should never be crossed and rules were meant to be followed. He didn't care much, he was ready to leap, but it was an obvious mistake to think so boldly. She would never choose him. They were both at fault for letting things come this far. It was what was coming tomorrow that frightened him. She was a professional and would continue working with him, but on what conditions? Would she ask him to stop being her partner? Would their dinners be over permanently?

"Oh, that can't possibly be true." Abby pulled him out of his thoughts. She had her suspicions, ones she had been too blind to see in the beginning, but noticed after her sister had practically slammed the balcony door on her. Sharing all her musings would be betraying her sister. It was not her place. "Does Shari know? About your feelings?" She asked instead.

"Yes," Andy cleared his throat. "Well, I think so." Abby smiled sympathetically. "I tried telling her once that I was interested, but she… Well, she stopped it before I could fully explain… everything." He wanted to tell her it was not just a fling, not just a moment's urge or temptation, but months of _non-dating_ turned into hope. The image of Sharon leaving the club replayed in his mind. She had done it again tonight, stopped anything that could happen between them. He rubbed his palms over his face. It was his second _never._

Sharon had many walls and he must have been naïve to think he could break them all down or at least one. The one to her heart. He noticed times where he caught her by surprise and her guard was down. He could see her fears, her pain, the questions, the hurt, longing, desire, and passion. Those beautiful green eyes of hers spoke everything she was afraid to put to words. He was allowed a moment to reach out and touch her, help her. Then she pushed him away. It was back to mountains of walls that separated them and he was left alone, without her.

Abby swallowed, worried. "You didn't try again?" She didn't want to pry, but something seemed very off. Sharon was a woman who fought for what she wanted. Then it suddenly dawned on her, she had never seen Sharon fall in love. Abigail was introduced to Jack much after the fact and her first love came and went so suddenly it had been Sharon's own secret till it had passed. Was this the way it usually happened for her?

"She said it would never work." He looked down at the coffee and then smiled wearily at her. " _Never_ \- that word has been repeating in my mind." He smiled trying to hide how much it hurt.

"You know she can be a bit stubborn." Abby said with a smile, he chuckled dryly. Yes, it was one of the many things they had in common. One of the many things he loved about her. "I guess you don't want me to say a word about any of this?" She whispered.

"That would be great." He said softly, nodding. Even if Sharon knew about his feelings, it was something he assumed she wouldn't like him and Abby talking about.

"Andy, promise me something." She hesitated, because she didn't want to upset Sharon in anyway. "I know right now, whatever happened in that club, it hurt and angered you. I'm not asking what it was. But don't push Sharon away. Please." She shook her head with a sad smile when he frowned. It hurt to hear her name, it twisted knots inside his stomach. "I won't talk about her personal things, but I will say that when I got here, I thought the separation from Jack had her glowing and changed, but now I know the friendship you two have is more medicinal then any divorce could be."

A silence drew over them as Andy's mind was once again possessed by the woman who consumed his thoughts. The way she made his skin tingle, his heart beat rapidly. How he could picture his future with her. That hearing her call him Andrew made him smile, his fingers itching to reach out and touch her. He felt alive when he could place a hand to her back and for a moment feel connected. She had let him in, allowed him a place beside her and now he was so lost on where he stood. Going back to just good friends seemed like such an impossible solution. Yet he would never regret the moment they shared tonight, despite all the consequences he would never change holding her in his arms or feeling how she trembled when being held. He looked at Abby and shook his head. He didn't want to discuss it any longer.

"Abigail," he smiled and let out a cleansing breath. "I hope we are still on for the hike you invited me to."

The lack of promise didn't go unnoticed and disappointed her, but she couldn't push him. Not tonight when she could see the struggle to keep himself under control was haunting him. Whatever had happened, it was her job to be beside her sister, to support her like she always did.

"Totally." She said with a bright smile. "Oh, of course, you promised me the best hiking trails. You're not getting rid of me, Andy. Friends, remember?"

The drive home was silent, but he did the gentlemanly thing she would never stop being shocked by: opening her car door and walking her to the condo. More like up to the eleventh floor. He made sure she was inside before riding down the elevator. Quickly enough that running into Sharon was impossible. The elevator hadn't even begun moving when he was already calling his sponsor.

Abby sighed as she closed the door behind herself. She smiled at her nephew watching her attentively, she toed off her heels, not caring about leaving them scattered at the door, and walked over to him.

"Are you waiting up for me?" She asked playfully. He chuckled making her smile as she slipped into the space beside him and took a handful of his popcorn before looking at the screen. Abby had bought him a surplus of movies she thought he needed to be introduced to. A proud smile grazed her lips when she saw one of them playing. She should go find Sharon, but she needed a minute. "Your mom home?" She asked instead.

Rusty nodded, then he turned to look at her. "Are you and Andy dating?" He asked uncomfortably.

She squinted at the concern and then leaned back looking at him more clearly.

"Everyone knew but me." She sighed. "Am I really that self-absorbed." He watched her grab another handful of popcorn. "Gee, I may need to reexamine some of the criticism my father has laid on me throughout my life and I ignored." She frowned staring forward and huffing out a breath.

"What?" Rusty asked completely confused.

Abby sighed chewing the last piece of popcorn, pausing the movie and looking at him carefully. "Look, I'm the cool aunt, super cool. Will get you out of any mess you ask me to. I'll even take the blame, if you kill someone. But you have to share some secrets." Rusty shook his head still not understanding. "Why didn't you tell me about Andy and Shari?"

Rusty swallowed nervously, then said softly, "I thought it was obvious."

There was a pause where they only stared at one another. "Well, I suppose you are right." She leaned back onto the couch and let her head fall back. "I was so blinded by my own motivations." She sighed closing her eyes. All the signs had been there.

Rusty shook his head, not wanting to know about those _motivations_. "They've been having non-dates for over a year. Going to movies, dinners, ballgames. Then tonight, but then… are they dating? Like really dating?" He asked.

Abby rolled her head and looked at him. She had her source here the entire time and neglected it. The boy would know more than Sharon herself, he was the eyes looking in. "Well, do they sleep over, do the hand holding?"

"Eww, gross." Rusty said as he shook his head.

Abby glared at him and sat up again. "Excuse me, young man. Your mother is a hot-sexy-beautiful woman. What do you think dating is? Just dinners and movies?" She squinted at him, eerily familiar to his mother's Darth glare.

"Yes, dating for old people." Rusty said.

Abby scoffed, slapping his shoulder and stealing his popcorn bowl. "Young man, I am only two years younger than your mother. Watch who you call old people." She stood up beginning to walk away. Then stopped looking back at him. A scowl lingered on Rusty's face. "And I may need your help with some planning for these two, you know, if they need a little push."

"Oh no, I'm not getting involved." Rusty grabbed the remote and started the movie again.

"Oh yes, you are." Abby called as she walked away, popcorn and all. His frown only deepened.

She walked slowly down the hall and took a long breath before she knocked on the closed door, stepping in before she heard an answer. She saw Sharon smile at her wearily, her eyes red as she sat on the bed. The sniffle made Abby hold her breath for a moment, she was still crying.

"I'm just going to change and I'll work in the living room tonight." She placed the bowl on top of the dresser. She wasn't sure she was ready for the conversation, it hurt how much had been kept from her. This wasn't the sister she knew, the woman who she always looked up to. She caught her wiping her eyes and couldn't ignore her. "Are you alright?" She asked tentatively.

Sharon nodded her head, the sleeves of her sweater caught underneath her closed fingertips. The tears were impossible to stop. All she wanted was to make this mess go away, go back to the day in her office when Abby arrived and have Andy go to dinner with them. Introduce him as her best friend, the man she was slowly falling in love with. She watched Abby walk into the closet. Her eyes closed and she inhaled a deep breath. She had felt heartbreak before, but never this way. Feeling physical pain along with the emotional one.

She cleared her throat and called weakly. "I'm sorry I left you. I…" Sharon stopped and shook her head. She wiped away the stray tear. "I knew Andy would get you home." Her voice shook just saying his name.

Abby returned in her shorts and t-shirt and nodded. Looking over at the popcorn and laptop she decided against ignoring the issue and walked over to Sharon. The younger woman sat in front of her taking one of her hands. Sharon bowed her head. "I am an open book, you used to be, too. We could speak through a glance. I can't read you anymore, Shari. I never had to either. You used to tell me everything." Abby squeezed her hand hoping she would say something, anything.

"I know you're upset." Sharon said softly.

"Why didn't you tell me? Tell me you had feelings for Andy?" Sharon swallowed and let out a long and shaky breath. "And please don't deny it now." Abby said defensively.

Sharon closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. Clearing her mind was incredibly difficult, because all she could see was Andy's hurt, the way his eyes shined with so much confusion. She had tried stopping herself from falling, but he had wormed his way into her mind, thoughts and heart. Now she didn't know what she would do without him. He was embedded in every part of her life.

Whatever would happen between them, she needed to be honest with Abby.

"I'm not." Sharon said the words just barely slipping from her lips, shaking her head. "I won't deny it."

Abby nodded, glad they were being honest for once. The hurt creeped in and she couldn't contain the bitterness when she spoke again. "So you lied to me? Let me go around…" Her hand slipped from her sisters.

Sharon looked up as Abby stood. "I never lied to you, you never asked." Her voice was muffled as Sharon raised a hand to her lips when she heard her sister scoff. She knew it was a stupid answer, but it was the truth.

Abby paced and stopped, her eyes glaring into her older sister. "So I have to interrogate you like you do to your murderers to get a story out of you!? To get to know my own sister?!" It rang in her ears, the hurt and ache in each shouted word.

"That's not fair, Abby." But it was.

"Oh, don't give me that crap! You spend more time solving other peoples' stories. You don't give yourself the chance to have one of your own. To even let your sister be a part of it!" Abby bellowed at her. It was uncommon for Abigail to raise her voice in anger. She was calm and empathetic, Sharon had pushed her over the edge. The younger woman pulled the door open with more force than necessary. "I need a drink!" Sharon winced and closed her eyes, Rusty would be concerned. She wiped her eyes and slipped on her glasses following her.

Rusty stopped as they came face to face in the hallway, no doubt running for cover to his bedroom. Concern flashed through his eyes. He had never seen her cry this way before. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's a sisters' disagreement. I'll explain everything tomorrow."

Rusty nodded. "But are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah," she ran her fingers across his cheek, then under his chin and smiled. "Go to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

She waited until he was in his room and followed Abby out to the balcony. She stepped outside. The rough and cold pavement striking her feet, then the tear stained face a shocking reality to how much her sister was hurting. Slowly, she moved to the railing and turned to face her, "Andy and I were just friends, I didn't want to stop you from—"

A palm went up as she drank a mouthful. "No," Abby shook her head. "Stop, just stop, Sharon."

"Abby." Sharon's voice shook. They never argued, much less for a man. They had never parted in anger and she didn't want it to happen now. She would do anything for Abby.

"You let me run around like a fool, I was the only one who apparently had no idea that you two had a _thing_!"

Sharon placed her hands palm to palm, a pleading look in her eyes. "Look, you weren't acting like a fool, because Andy and I are just friends and if you want to pursue him, I would never…" It hurt to even form the words. She may never stop them, never get in the way, but it didn't mean it wouldn't hurt.

Abby shook her head and placed the wine glass down. "You think…" She let out a long breath and stared at Sharon. "You think I'm upset, because I want Andy?" Sharon crossed her arms in front of her chest. God, it was painful to even think about. Abby pushed up and walked closer to her. When they were face to face, she began again, "I'm upset that you didn't tell me." Her hands raised at her sides and dropped immediately. Her own voice betrayed her as she spoke and it quivered, "That you let me hurt you."

Sharon pressed her lips together to keep the noise indicative of a sob breaking through. "You didn't hurt me."

"Shari? Please don't lie to me. I was walking around flirting with the man you have feelings for. How could that not be painful?" Both of Abigail's hands landed on her arms and moved up soothingly.

Sharon looked away at the view and closed her eyes. She had made it a one step forward, two steps back adventure when it came to her and Andy. There were things she wanted to whisper into his ear. Like how she wanted him to hold her, to cuddle up every evening after work. To get lost in a kiss. There were moments when she caught herself as her mouth parted, but the way he looked at her excited and terrified her and the words eluded her. The reality was much more complicated than the fantasy. The kiss was everything she could have dreamed of and more. To be held by him and feel cared for. Even if it was only minutes. To let _never_ become a moment. Regret didn't cross her mind. It was bliss and filled her with so much need and longing. She wished she could have reached forward, put her hand on his cheek, looked into his eyes and told him everything she had been hiding, that she was falling for him, if she hadn't fallen already.

But here was Abby, the only reason she ran. She deserved to be told everything and now one thought didn't leave her mind.

"Is that all you did - flirt? You didn't…"

"What, have sex?" Abby said easily and comfortably.

Sharon frowned and ran her fingers across the cold railing, then clutched it. "I was going to say kiss, but yes, that, too." She looked down at her bare feet, then met her sister's eyes, her arms coming around her chest.

Abby thought about how many times she considered leaning forward and kissing Andy and letting him decide. She sighed internally. Now she knew he would have stopped it, but a kiss to Sharon was not just seduction, it meant so much more. It was a way of connecting to someone you cared for deeply. If she would have told her now that it had gotten that far, it would have broken her deeply.

"The dancing was the closest we got, no more than the hug in your murder room. He was never interested in me." She looked at the relief cross her features and sympathized. "Honey, why do you do this to yourself?

The tear trickled down Sharon's face. "He and I are friends. And sometimes I think that's all it can ever be?" She grumbled internally, she hated those words. Her heart was ready to go running to Andy, plead for him to listen, to give her a chance to make it up to him. Yet her mind kept her in this place, contemplating all the ways everything could go wrong.

The obvious question floated between them, "Why?"

Sharon couldn't lie anymore and took Abby's hand, the words barely escaping her lips. "I'm scared." She cried and tried taking a calming breath, but nothing helped. "To put myself out there after—"

"Thirty years?" Abby tried, reaching up and wiping away a stray tear off of her sister's cheek.

"It's not the years. I mean it is, but it is everything that happened in those years. My marriage broke apart. I was left in a pile of debt with two children. Not only did he leave, but he kept doing it over and over, and I kept allowing it. I took on a career I never intended to keep, where I was belittled, judged, humiliated, but I fought hard for my position and gained respect, if not terror." Abby smiled a bit. "I've had to prove myself every day of my life, to Jack, to our parents, to my children, to my superiors. I finally found a home here and at work until I was forced into a division where everyone hated me. I took in a boy, he became my whole life. And I fell in love with the man that probably wanted me there least of all."

"There it is." Abby said smiling brightly. Sharon's own eyes widened as she realized what she had just said. _In love._ "I'm your sister, confidant, if you can't tell me these things, who else will you tell?"

She couldn't resist it anymore, despite knowing the answer, she needed to hear it from Abby. Her voice pitched higher than usual as she tried holding in her emotions. "How is Andy?" She looked away, not able to keep eye contact.

Abby breathed out, "We had coffee, he… he is hurting, too." She inhaled a deep breath. "You do need to talk to him," The young brunette said softly as she tried to hide her defense for the man. The promise she made to Andy about their talk being just between them was unforgettable now, even if she ached to share it all.

Sharon nodded her head and placed her fingers against her lips. She never wanted to hurt him. It was a flaw of hers, to keep everything in, despite the fact that she trusted him unconditionally. The fear of allowing him in was that he'd stay until he decided to leave. It would break her, only leading her to push more people away and build more walls. However, she didn't want to lose him. Looking at her sister watching her made her shake her head. There was nothing else she could ask. She knew what she had done. It could be the final push between her and Andy.

"Abby, I am sorry. I didn't want to hurt you."

Sharon was pulled into a hug, it warmed her from the harshness of the night. The pain she felt in her chest. "I hurt for you. You love him. I'm not upset because of that. I am thrilled." Abby said still holding her tightly. "That night, here on the balcony. When you ran inside." Sharon nodded embarrassed to even think about it. "I was going to say: I think... he's perfect for you." Sharon inhaled as a hand ran up her back. It was the truth. After talking to Andy during half-time she had realized that seducing him into bed would ruin whatever friendship they had created. She enjoyed his company too much to lose it. Then the thought crossed her mind, he was what Sharon deserved.

"It's a mess." Sharon breathed out.

A chuckle escaped the younger sister as they pulled apart. "That you love a man?"

"That I love a man I can't be with." Sharon's voice cracked and she shook her head, her hands covering her face.

"Why do you keep saying that?" It was a scolding, one Sharon knew she needed.

"He works for me."

Abby's hand landed on her own waist. "So fire him or quit." Sharon chuckled. "Transfer, or just throw the rules out the window."

Sharon smiled for the first time. "It's not against the rules, not if we report it."

"Then?"

Abby pulled her to the seat, so she could see her face more clearly under the light. Then handed Sharon the glass of wine, but she shook her head, her legs coming up and folding, her feet resting on the chair.

"My team is an extended family, I trust them completely. It's the rest of the LAPD that will start rumors, what if that hurts Andy and the team. Also, I would have to send him out in danger, we have our opinions." It was possible that she was being selfish, only thinking of herself and not about his feelings, too, but she was afraid of showing weakness, it was why she hid behind the rules, to always have something to defend herself with. It kept some distance from everything that could swallow her whole. Like everything she felt for Andy.

"You can get angry, upset at each other, break up, he could be put in danger?" Abby listed some of the obvious concerns.

Sharon nodded. "And there's a chance I could lose him. Not only as the man in my life, but everything else that he is."

She always believed needing a man in her life would make her appear weak. Then she thought her time to fall in love again had passed. Maybe it was the way he brought her tea in the mornings, his smile that warmed her entirely, how his hand on the small of her back was comforting. She could list so many things, the biggest clue was that she didn't feel happy because of him, but with him. That they completed one another. The kiss they shared had sent a thrill through her like nothing and no one ever had. Not David, and definitely not Jack.

Abby took her hand and rubbed her wrist. "What about dating him?" They both smiled. "How does that thought make you feel? Holding hands, kissing, holding each other, touching. Or going into the bedroom—"

"Abigail," she said sternly. The younger woman smiled.

"Well, how does it sound?" She squeezed the cold hand in hers.

Sharon spoke breathlessly. "It makes my heart beat a thousand beats per minute."

Abby grinned and nodded, she knew exactly what she meant. Only one man had done that for her. "Shouldn't that trump the rest? Forget practicality, love him…" She pointed out to the city. "He's out there somewhere and you're here, when you should be together."

"I don't even know if he's interested."

Abby rolled her eyes. "Come on!"

Sharon sighed, "I mean, I know he finds me attractive, but what if it's not the same, not to the same extent, what if it all falls apart?" Abby winced. She knew that was Jack speaking. The man had really done a number on her sister and Sharon wasn't even aware how much damage he had truly caused. It had been repeated so much that it became her own voice. She hoped Andy would be open to trying once Sharon gained the courage. That he could teach her how a woman like her sister should be treated, loved and cared for.

"What if he wants you as much as you want him? What if he is your true love? I know you don't believe in that, but I do. I had mine. It's a wonderful feeling. You are left breathless after every kiss, trembling after every night together. Holding hands feels necessary, going a day without him hurts. Sometimes you just need to hear his voice to feel better." Sharon knew that one well. She often did it with Andy. "What if he is yours? Let's say three years, three months, weeks or days of bliss? Isn't it better than nothing? Doesn't the idea of never being with him scare you more than all these other possibilities?"

The warm tears began rolling down Sharon's cheeks again as the weight of her _never_ dawned deeply on her.


	11. Say Something

**Author's Note:** I have not been able to thank many of you individually for the reviews, favorites or follows but I appreciate them very much. A big thanks to lontanissima and Roni (a wonderful Beta) for all the help. To all of you who have read some of my other stories, you'll know what the following words mean…just take a deep breath for this chapter. There is light at the end of the tunnel I promise.

* * *

Chapter 11

Say Something

The fog surrounded him as he stood under the spray of the searing water. Each drop stung and made him flinch as it left red traces on his back. He was desperate to feel anything but the sadness that consumed him. He expected to be filled with anger, for it to bubble inside him with so much fury that he would have the desperate desire of confronting her. He had tried everything to rid himself of the tension in his body and mind. He had met his sponsor, made it to a meeting, most of his night had been spent in front of the television, and before the shower he had fixed himself the last traces of food from his fridge.

His chest had constricted the moment he tried lying in bed, despite not having shared it with a woman in some time. He had never felt so lonely. Sleep eluded him - he frequently dreamt of someday seeing Sharon lay beside him. When the images had begun to overwhelm him, he had anxiously left the solitude of his bed to try and find some comfort. Nothing had helped. There was one fact he couldn't hide from - not even the scorching water could burn it away - he was unquestionably, head over heels in love with her.

After months of hoping that friendship and patience could lead to a different future by her side, she'd ran. A kiss that had confirmed all his feelings had scared her away. It was in that moment that his fantasy of a life by her side had disappeared and reality had dawned on him. It had struck him so violently, he could still feel the ricochet of the blow. Romantic would never be a way he could describe his and Sharon's relationship and it hurt more than the hot sprays burning through his skin. In a couple of hours he would have to see her again and the thought terrified him. Would he be capable of disguising and denying his feelings for her? Would she allow him to be a part of her life, even as just a friend? Could he act as if everything was the same as before?

Perhaps it was the cloud of emotions he we struggling to navigate through, but his sponsor had made one recommendation and it sounded reasonable; besides Sharon's friendship he needed to broaden his acquaintances and enjoy the company of another woman. He needed a dating life. One that could slowly take this insistent love for Sharon away. Just as his sponsor had said, maybe _moving on_ was extremely doubtful, but pining on her was unhealthy. He couldn't remember the last time he had been in such a dangerous place where he was in such dire need for a drink.

He suppressed the sudden urge of calling her every time her _I am so sorry_ repeated in his mind. Andy was sure she wouldn't ignore his call, but also knew her well. Sharon needed time to prepare the perfect words and phrases to show her fight for their friendship and make the situation as rational as she could. Talking to her would also be a bad decision on his part. He still felt the need to shout, disagree, argue, feel the rage rush through him and hear it fill his words, and then let the venom slither off his tongue. Yet the last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt her. He would take this time to find a way to mask his feelings. Allow her to see that he could be her friend without expecting anything more.

Andy lifted his head at the sound of his phone ringing, wincing as the water struck the back of his head. He exhaled a long breath, switching the water off. For the first time he was glad to be called in for a case in the middle of the night.

Sharon sat at her dining room table in the dim light supplied by the lamps in the living room. Despite her cup of coffee and sweatshirt she felt remarkably cold. She knew it was more than the chilly hardwood against her feet. She was too restless to sleep. Her mind was on one thing, on one person.

Abby woke up to Sharon gone from bed. She found her with her back hunched and soft depressing sighs escaping her every few minutes. After observing her, she walked to her, took the seat beside her and smiled. When Sharon's eyes lightened marginally, Abigail pulled the mug out of her sister's closed grasp and took a sip. Taking a closer look at her she noticed the dark shades under her eyes and the lack of messy bed hair.

"You haven't slept." Abigail said before taking another sip and frowning at its bitterness.

Sharon wasn't someone who drank her coffee black, but it reminded her of Andy. The countless times she teased him about him burning a hole through his stomach. She wanted to feel close to him, even if it was in a small way.

"I couldn't." Sharon shrugged, standing up, walking over to the coffee maker and serving herself another cup. She placed the pot down in its place and looked back at her sister. Her eyes were filled with gloom as she leaned against the counter and breathed out. "I can't stop thinking about him." Another long sigh escaped her lips.

Accepting that she had messed up momentously by leaving Andy without an explanation brought her some anxiety. What if he wasn't willing to give her another chance? She had left him standing in the middle of the dance floor after a kiss that shook her to the core. She had almost called him during the night, but there was something about having a life with Jack, a judge for a father and working in Internal Affairs that had taught her one similar lesson. She learned that some people needed time and space. After running out on him she expected he would want time alone. If the tables were turned it would be what she would want. Then giving him too much time could also be detrimental.

Abby smiled and nodded her head. "And? What did you come up with?"

Sharon quickly responded with the only thought she had all night, "I need to talk to him," looking over at the clock on the oven, "but it's too early to call him." Her vice shook with uneasiness. She moved back to her seat with the mug warming her hands and calming the unnerving feeling that had been building throughout the night. "I'm afraid the more time passes, the worse this situation will get. He will confuse my reasons for leaving him _there_. I also want to give him his space and time." She inhaled a long breath and licked her lips nervously.

Losing him indefinitely was more probable now than ever before. The irony was that she was not afraid of allowing herself to think of Andy as the man she loved anymore. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she thought of the way being in his arms felt. She'd known she loved him for a while, little things here and there, but denied it within herself. Now it was all she could think about - how Andy's smile made her stomach flip, spending time with him outside of work brought warmth to her all over, the sound of his voice soothed her worries. It was all of him, both personally and physically, which made her heart swell with so much emotion. She just wanted to be with him, no more hiding or running.

Abby glanced at the clock, it was several minutes before five. She hadn't been able to sleep comfortably either. Andy wasn't well when he had left her and besides a brief response to let her know he was _fine_ last night she couldn't be certain how he was truly. Her sister looked miserable, both in her worry and loathing. With the knowledge that there was only one way to solve the issue she abruptly stood up and pulled Sharon by her elbow, tugging on her arm so she could stand.

"What has gotten into you?" Sharon voiced concerned and annoyed.

"You are going to get dressed," Abby started pushing her down the hallway towards the bedroom. "And you're going to drive to his place." They halted at Sharon's resistance as she turned to face her with dread in her eyes. "No arguing, no overthinking." Abby voiced sternly. "I will drive you myself and leave you stranded there, if I have to. You'll have no other choice but to knock on his door."

A rebuttal was on the tip of her tongue, but the thought of seeing Andy made her swallow down the nervousness of talking to him and clarifying things and brought a smile to her face. She knew Andy, he would draw up conclusions and blame her, fleeing on himself. Things might not have answers after a few minutes of conversation, but she could be honest with him. The honesty he had deserved since the first time her thoughts had no longer been platonic. They could solve this mess. Instead of speaking a word and wasting time, she turned quickly and made her own way to the bedroom. She could feel her sister's grin burning into her back.

While Sharon was showering, Abby picked her clothes carefully down to the very last garment. There were plans A through Z and Abigail had intended to execute every one of them until both her sister and Andy were talking truths. She was grateful none had been needed yet. If Sharon appeared on his doorstep, things would be fine, but if they waited any longer, it would give them too much time to think. She looked up at sound of the ringing phone coming from the bathroom and listened carefully as Sharon responded. Then groaned when the word _victim_ entered the conversation. It was as if the world was conspiring against them. A long frustrated sigh floated in from the bathroom making Abby cringe. She understood. Who knew what it would take to build up her sister's courage again. They were there at the edge, so close and something always stopped it. Abigail lifted the jeans and blouse off the bed, returning them to their places, and prepared a more work appropriate attire. When Sharon exited the bathroom, her sister tried giving her an encouraging smile.

"Duty calls," she said solemnly before returning to the confinement of the bathroom.

Sharon set the clothes down on the marble counter and let out a steady breath. She shook her hands out at her sides, all the adrenaline wearing off and filling her with conflicting feelings. No call for a case meant she would be on her way to see Andy, knocking on his door. It didn't terrify her anymore, it brought a smile to her lips. The possibility of kissing him again, of his hands burning her skin with his soft touch excited her. A few more hours. At the end of the day she would ask him out for dinner, she would take the initiative. Hopefully, that would show her willingness to make things work between them. For the first time she felt slightly optimistic. Maybe they still had a chance. The first task however was making it through the day while remaining professional.

When the doors opened again, it was Captain Raydor exiting the room. Her posture straight, her lips in a thin line and all previous bravery slowly vanishing. "I don't know when I'll be back." Sharon said as she holstered her gun.

Abby watched her as she sat up in bed under the sheets. "You'll find a moment to talk to him." She said encouragingly. There was no doubt her sister would start building up all the walls that protected her feelings. "Don't go hiding again." She added with a bit of teasing but also concern in her voice. "Shari?" She called when there was no immediate response.

She sighed internally and looked at her, "With you? Never again." Sharon promised her with a smile. It was not what Abby wanted to hear, but it would have to do and she could only assure her that much. "Get some sleep and please tell Rusty we made amends, he'll be worried." She grabbed her jacket and said goodbye.

When she arrived in the murder room, it was with trepidation. What if Andy ignored her? Or treated her indifferently? She hadn't been prepared for the way her heart raced at the sight of him or how her palms went sweaty, and the ridiculous smile that reached her lips when she remembered the kiss. She schooled her features before anyone could catch a glimpse of Captain Raydor flailing over her Lieutenant. When Andy offered a warm yet tight smile and politely wished her good morning, it didn't sit well and filled her with worry and anxiety. She could read him with such ease. He was upset.

During her briefing from the team his eyes remained focused on his notes, his lips mumbling out intangible facts. It was unusual, he usually spared her the messy extras and only gave her the necessary facts. Also, the pad of paper worried her, one of the great traits he had as a Detective was his memory and precision for details. Andy never wrote things down, he had literally called it _pointless_ many times before. When he was done, he softly tossed the pad onto his desk along with the pen. Her eyes remained on him for an extra second when Sykes continued. She was searching for something, some sign that told her his foul and uncharacteristically odd mood was not because of her. Her eyes finally moved over to the young Detective as she finished.

"Bring him in anyway, I want to talk to him." Sharon voiced and looked at Andy, his eyes were on her with his arms folded in front of his chest. "I need you to go with her."

The silence was heavy for a few seconds where she began to grow a bit concerned. His eyes dimmed slightly and he looked away as he nodded once. His usual smile gone, the lingering stare and appreciation of her outfit absent as he made his way out with Amy behind him without any other sign of acknowledgement.

The impulse to follow him nearly took over as something caught her eye. He popped in the recently absent, yet familiar toothpick. She swallowed nervously, her throat dry as the knot went down. He had confided in her once that the odd habit had come from the need of a smoke, anything that could satisfy the nagging thirst for a drink. It kept his mouth busy and settled his temptations. Even if it only helped temporarily. After all those years he needed it again. Was it her fault?

When Sharon looked back at the team, only Provenza was also staring with curiosity at the place Andy had just been standing. His eyes met hers and he gave her a quizzical and concerned look. Anxious and unsure of what to say, she turned on her heel, her feelings mirroring the older Lieutenant's as she returned to her office. Was she responsible? She felt stupid for asking herself the question. Of course she was. She knew she had a lot to discuss with Andy, but she couldn't chase after him, not during work. They needed a private place with time to talk about everything.

Andy knew he had demons, many that could overlap or coexist with Sharon's. However, he had noticed that hers seemed to always be haunting her, looming over her like a grey cloud. He had watched her hold back her emotions so many times, it worried him that she had no one to share her burdens with. Thinking of their first late night phone call still surprised him—

 _He was dead asleep when his phone rang. The bed was warm, sheets wrinkled and pushed to the foot of the bed, his pillow fisted under his head. He let out a groan on the second ring. Taylor had promised the day off after they had closed a difficult case. It could only be one person, his partner calling for a ride home from some dirty bar. It rang a third time while he flipped over in bed and reached for the phone. The charging cord was yanked from the wall as he tugged too hard._

 _"_ _This better be good," he growled turning his head back into the warmth of his pillow._

 _There was a short pause, "I can't sleep." His eyes shot open in disbelief. It was the soft timber of her voice, so soothing like always. She offered no other explanation, no immediate apology, but her breathing was deep on the other line, he knew she was keeping herself from crying._

 _The case had been a tough one. The ones with children always were. He had wanted to hug her after she had delivered the bad news to the child's parents. The tears in her eyes visible, she had cleared her throat several times to compose herself, but it was always Sharon to him. His friend. Even as she straightened up, he could only see the woman who went to dinners with him._

 _He pushed up trying to stop his yawning in order to respond. "I'm glad you called."_

 _There was a weary chuckle on the other end, "Are you sure about that?" He imagined her sitting in bed like him, her hair a mess from tossing and turning all night, covered in that sweet intoxicating smell of hers. "You weren't happy when you answered." He picked up on the hesitation immediately._

 _"_ _I am. Happy you called I mean." He said with a small smile hoping she could hear it through the telephone. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked cautiously. He could hear her shake her head before she cleared her throat._

 _"_ _No," the call was silent for a few minutes where they listened to each other's breathing and nothing else. It wasn't awkward but needed and welcomed. "I just wanted to talk to you." It was shy and whispered softly. "You have any remedies for me?" She joked._

 _"_ _Provenza says I could put anyone to sleep with my overly-detailed stories." He smiled when she laughed._

 _She ended with the sound he loved the most, a hum, "Tell the Lieutenant I like your stories." He smiled when he heard her shift, he was sure she was in bed now. Her voice was low, "I'm waiting, Andrew."_

 _Oh, it felt like he was being asked to tell her a bedtime story. He started quickly, something about his grandchildren. It turned into a conversation, her questions encouraging him to continue. The memory of Sharon snorting into the telephone every time he tried to amuse her but failed would always bring a smile to his lips. He loved her laugh, it filled him with so much happiness and joy. He was hugging the pillow against his chest, head back against the headboard, when he called her name and there was no answer. Her breathing was even, he closed his eyes with a smile grazing his face. Knowing he had been with her when she had fallen asleep warmed him inside._

 _"_ _Good night, Sharon." He called softly before waiting a few more minutes and ending the call._

 _He had a hard time going back to bed that night. He wondered what side of the bed she slept on. If she smiled in her sleep? What she wore to bed? How long she had been having trouble sleeping?_

Those calls happened more frequently after that. He often took initiative in calling her, knowing it helped them both settle for the night. It was an escape for both of them, their voices a safe haven. He wanted to continue having that with her. The only thing she ever needed to know was that with him she was safe. He planned to show her that friendship was all he ever wanted, even if he wanted her love, too.

His heartbeat accelerated at the sound of her heels stopping behind him as he stood in the break room. Even when she was in IA he never felt nervous when he was called into her office. He knew she wouldn't approach unless he let her know it was alright. She needed a signal that they were good, no hard feelings. He tossed the toothpick in the trash bin and turned to look at her. Her eyes betrayed her stance - her posture conveyed strength and confidence, but she was exhausted and worried. He noticed the pink mug his grandchildren had made for her in their afterschool program. Her thumb rubbing over the chip to calm her nerves.

She knew that it was up to her to initiate the conversation. Surely the fact that Andy hadn't left and was staring in her direction was a good sign. Wasn't it?

"Looks like we had the same idea." Her voice betrayed her, it expressed the whole amount of apology and worry she was carrying.

There may have been a flood of want and desire every time he saw her, but he needed to learn how to push those thoughts away. To be professional at work and her friend afterwards. He offered a smile, but looked away quickly. It was too damn hard.

"Yes, Provenza was giving me a headache." He gritted his teeth in uneasiness. She watched him bring down her tea blends from the cupboards and set them next to the hot water. It felt like a peace offering, letting her know things would eventually be fine between them. "I should get back before he has a fit." He quietly made his way towards the door with visible urgency.

She took small steps toward the counter, but stopped and looked at his retreating form. They couldn't continue like this. Sharon swallowed quickly as she told herself it was now or never. She would ask him to dinner, there was no reason for things to be this awkward. Besides loving him, they were friends, adults who could behave as professionals, just like they always had. He was turning everything upside down in her life and, although terrifying, she wanted to live it. To enjoy every moment of it. She wanted more than the constant flirting and heated glances. She wanted him.

"Andy." He immediately felt sick. The way his name so hesitantly left her lips made the hurt from last night fall upon him again. He looked back at her. Ten more steps till he reached the door and only five away from her. His hands itched in the need to touch her. Sharon took a step toward him, trying to keep her body language open. Four steps between them, he closed his eyes for the briefest moment. A chant in his mind to restrain himself from taking the last few and closing the space between them. "I was hoping we could talk… about last night." She swallowed the nervousness away. He looked at the door and back at her, surprised she brought it up at work. "I know it's not professional to talk about _it_ right now, but maybe we could have dinner and talk then?" She searched his face for some expression, but he gave her nothing. She paused collecting her thoughts and composure before she tried to continue. "I think we both have a lot to say and…"

He cleared his throat cutting her off. Sharon furrowed her brow and shifted the step she had taken forward, back. Her right hand seeking a pocket to hide the way her body shook. She failed to find safety and instead both her hands grasped the mug tightly.

"Look, Sharon, we both got caught in the moment." Despite the pain and hurt he was battling, he shrugged and offered the best smile he could. He hoped he could offer her some reassurance. She bit the inside of her cheek, stopping herself from interrupting. "We work together and sometimes see each other outside of work, people that spend that much time together are bound to confuse their feelings." Sharon's stomach tightened instantly, a sickening feeling that made the smell of coffee rancid.

Andy looked out the window acting as if he was searching for someone, but was actually giving himself the much needed breath to control his emotions. Sharon didn't want to cry, at least not then or there. She moved closer to him, hoping he would look at her the way he did just last night and see what she was feeling. He continued shakily when he noticed her at arm's length.

"It's like you said, it would _never_ work."

He stopped speaking forcing himself to suppress the rare urge to cry. Her heart was hammering in her chest, she lifted a hand to place on his arm, but he took a few steps back toward the door. She withdrew it quickly as if she had been burned. Andy didn't know what would happen if she touched him, he would probably lose all rational thought. He hated himself for the way her eyes looked so incredibly lost and hurt. But one touch from her would be their ending. He would not be able to keep this false up anymore.

He forced himself to continue the words he had practiced all night, "I get it, though, we work really well as friends. I'd hate to lose that." Sharon was caught off guard, she didn't expect Andy to be happy about the situation, but neither that he would think it was an absolute mistake. "We can forget it ever happened." She wanted to shake her head, say something, anything. Her legs trembled under her weight, wanting to move after him, but he had already pulled away from her. She wouldn't be able to take it if he did it again. Her hands shook, the mug threatening to fall out of her grasp. Every part of her protesting. "I'm going before Provenza has a fit." She opened her mouth to stop him, but no sound came out, her eyes following him as he left the breakroom.

The sound of the door closing echoed in the room, she jumped, the startle pulling her out of her shock. A small noise of protest left her lips. She was too late. He was gone.

His reaction, although shocking and painful, was not wrong. She had hurt him and he was doing his best to resolve the situation without compromising their friendship. After everything he was still worried about her and the promise he had made to never disappear on her. Tears stung her eyes. As she exhaled and inhaled again, her chest constricted. The first tear trickled down her cheek, she shook her head wiping it away, but the second one flowed much quicker. It was her fault, the guilt took over any courage she had felt just hours ago. How could she ever fix this now? She had let him get away.

Andy stopped in the hallway and looked back at the breakroom door. He clenched his jaw. Every word he spoke was a script he had practiced in his head over and over, but it was nothing more than a lie. It was not a mistake and he would never forget the way she felt against him. How sweet she tasted. The moment he shared with her was everything and more. However, he would do it for her. Be her colleague and friend. He needed her in his life it may be irrational but she was a live source for him. Amicable was better than nothing. Before he could change his mind and return to her, he forced himself to the murder room.

He had no idea Sharon was doing her best to control the shallow breaths and the pain in her chest. After a couple of minutes she reminded herself she was at work and levelled herself, wiped away her tears, straightened her jacket and took a cleansing breath. She was at work and as she returned to the case it was only the Captain who made an appearance, there was no room for Sharon there.

When Abby arrived home it was to a darkened condo. She frowned, usually either Sharon or Rusty was waiting up for her. As she made her way down the hallway, the sound of sniffling startled her. Her pace quickened. At the sight of her sister curled up in a sitting position in bed, she knew exactly what was going on. Sharon's legs were pulled up to her chest, her arms around them and her head resting on her knees. Abigail walked over and sat beside her. She tentatively rested a hand on her back and only moved it soothingly when Sharon's rigid body relaxed underneath her touch.

Abby wasn't sure how long she had been crying, but her body shook with every breath and it didn't seem as if she was ready to stop. Sharon never let anyone see her cry, not like this. She leaned forward and kissed her temple, brushing her hair out of her face. It was just like when they were young, but with their roles reversed. Abby would hide in her bedroom when she was crying and wait for Sharon, only she could console her.

"Hun," Abigail whispered. She hated seeing her that way. She felt a pang of guilt for not having realized the love Andy and Sharon had for one another sooner. Sharon had gone out of her way to keep her feelings a secret, so her sister could be happy. And now, maybe because she had waited too long, something had gone awfully wrong. Sharon was heartbroken. "Shari?"

Her head lifted, extracting herself from the position she had been in since she made it home. Her mascara had ran and she knew she looked terrible, that her face was blotchy and her eyes swollen. The tears hadn't stopped since she had made it to her car. After their talk in the breakroom Andy had been cordial and professional. He'd wished her good night, but hadn't insisted on walking her out like he did usually. He was putting space between them and it hurt every single part of her.

Her voice shook and was dry, "I can't…" she shook her head when it cracked. "I can't talk about it."

Abby nodded and instead stood, pulling back the covers. "You need to sleep." She wasn't going to push, not now. Sharon found her place underneath the blankets and closed her eyes. Tears still ran down her face when Abby turned off the lamp on the bedside table.

She didn't fall asleep immediately. It wasn't hard to believe this was happening to her, it had been her own fault. Sharon loved Andy and the reason she had fought her feelings for so long was because she was scared of ending up alone, but it was exactly what she had achieved. Loneliness.


	12. Hold On

**Author's Note:** A very warm thank you to all of you. I appreciate every review, follow, favorite and private messages. A special thanks to Roni for the Beta work and lontanissima!

* * *

Chapter 12

Hold On

The sound of thunder and rain splattering against the window woke Abby from uneasy rest. Sleep hadn't come quickly during the night as she listened to Sharon crying in bed. She stiffened as a flash of light shined through the blinds and counted just as she used to do years ago. Seven seconds before the thunder sounded and Abby cringed. As a girl her chubby body curled into Sharon's slender frame during nightly thunderstorms. Even as an adult it startled her awake and kept her from sleeping. It reminded her of those unsettling stormy nights when the wooden floors creaked, the wind howled and the flash of lightning illuminated the skies. Once married, Michael would seek her, hold her through the night to help her feel comfort. It was no longer fear, but it brought on some restlessness. She opened her eyes and could see her sister sleeping, she was not surprised the rain hadn't woken her. Rain was comfort for Sharon. Their parents shared stories of her spinning in it, coming home muddy from splashing around in puddles.

Where had that young girl gone? It had to be still living within her sister. Abby was sure of it. She could see it whenever they were together and reminisced. But that playfulness and innocence was hidden so deep, the rest of the world was blind to it. The days spent in LA showed her plenty of her sister's life. Her team respected her, they weren't indifferent, but not friends either. Rusty loved her, but she was his mother. The friends Abigail had met years ago had vanished along with the rest of her past. With Jack. Even if she hated admitting it, Sharon was very lonely. Decades ago her sister had purposefully withdrawn from everyone, refusing to put anyone else she loved in risk of being hurt from her foul-mouthed drunk of a husband. It was the first wall she built to keep people out. But most importantly to shield her children from seeing the other side of their father. Those years which Sharon diluted or simply refused to speak of hid another piece of her. The fun, the exuberant and young dreamer. Jack had stolen so much from her. Abigail hated him for it. A painful smile reached her lips at the thought of the one person who had refused to walk away. Andy.

There was a soft clatter inside the house that caught her attention. Looking at the clock she realized it was not as early as she presumed. She was careful as she pulled the blankets aside, hoping Sharon wouldn't wake. She had laid in bed with her and listened to the shaky breaths; by the way she sniffled into her pillow even after the crying had subsided she knew her sister hadn't fallen asleep. Silence and space was what she had asked for and Abby couldn't deny her that. Even if she hated giving her too much, knowing she would use it to withdraw. Pulling the sweatshirt over her shirt, she carefully made her way to the kitchen.

Rusty was up cooking breakfast just like she came accustomed to every Saturday morning. He greeted her with a warm smile. Her eyes drifted to the unusual sight of the stove top covered in pans. When she gave him a questioning glare, he explained.

"I know you said no eggs or bacon, unless it was just the whites and faken, so I bought both." He held up the containers for proof. Abby smiled forgetting the thunder and lightning illuminating the sky outside. The frying and soft sizzling sound bringing back more pleasant memories. "Although it doesn't look very appealing," he scrunched up his face in a way that amused her and she let out a warm laugh, he smiled, but it disappeared with a more uncertain look. "So I made the real stuff for Sharon and I." He pointed over all the pans with the spatula in his hand, then continued with his previous task.

Abby smiled at the boy. She loved Emily and Ricky, treasured them, cared for them as her own children. Rusty had stolen a piece of her heart in the couple of weeks she had spent living in the condo. There was something special about him. He was reserved, careful to disclose too much about his personal life, but was accepting of love when he trusted the giver. It made her cheerful to know that she was on that list. Her hope was to slowly open those gates, pull down those walls and embrace him just as she could her other nieces and nephews. She accepted the fact that he saw her as Sharon's cool sister and perhaps a friend. Most importantly it was obvious that he had kept her sister company, possibly when she needed it most.

"Thanks, honey." She looked out the window and sighed when the thunder sounded louder than before. "You didn't have to go out of your way." She rubbed his back gently.

He looked timid before shrugging his shoulders and flipping her egg white omelet. "It was nothing." He hesitated for a moment. Without looking up he continued nervously, "I heard Sharon crying last night," It was twice in a row and it angered him thinking Andy had something to do with it. He flinched at the memories of his biological mother being hurt by all the men in her life. He thought Andy was different? He trusted him. "Is she okay?" He asked instead.

Abby froze for a moment before she imagined everything that he could possibly be thinking. Sharon had told her the bare minimum about his life, but she could make her own conclusions. She frowned hating the thought of him recalling haunting memories. Then she understood why he hadn't been up when she made it home. He didn't want Sharon to know he was listening. She cleared her throat as she walked to the cupboard and pulled out a glass.

"She will be." Abby answered honestly, because no, she wasn't alright. What had happened exactly? She wasn't sure, but knowing Andy and Sharon, they had both said something to protect the other. To defend the friendship that meant so much to them. They were both too careful and afraid to lose one another. And Rusty deserved to know the truth. "I actually thought you could help me." She said quickly as she served herself some water.

Besides hurting as she listened to her sister crying, she had gone over a very extensive list of plans in her head, trying to find ways to get them to talk. To fix the problem. It was obvious that just seeing each other at work would not motivate them. Despite the determination in Sharon's eyes, she had come home crying. Sobbing. Leaving it up to the two of them would take an eternity.

Rusty looked at the glint of mischief in her eyes, hidden behind a warm and hopeful smile. "Oh, no. I don't want Sharon to get upset…" He started. The thought of helping Andy fix his mistakes also made him anxious. If he was hurting Sharon, then maybe he didn't deserve her.

Abby shook her head. "Rusty, I'll deal with Sharon, I need you to help me with Andy."

The boy looked at this woman who was so alike his adoptive mother, yet so distinctively different. They were both beautiful, inside and out. He knew Sharon to be silly and outgoing at times, but it was as if she held it in. Like her tough exterior was her protector, had become her shell to hide inside of. And he could connect with that so well. He could also see in Sharon's eyes how she watched Andy with such warmth and excitement, yearning for something, he wasn't sure what. Maybe helping Abigail would keep his mother from hiding and being in pain.

"Did he hurt her?" Abby was caught off guard for a moment, but quickly shook her head.

"Honey, they are just misunderstanding each other." Rusty glared at her suspiciously. She however did not back down. Andy may have made mistakes, but he had also filled an empty space in Sharon's life. "Believe me, Rusty, if he had hurt her intentionally in any way, I'd be the first to go after him." She kept her gaze serious. She could see it was important for him. Abuse of any kind wasn't something he would ever allow and she needed to show him that she wouldn't tolerate it either. He nodded once, looking satisfied with the answer. Abby waited, not wanting to pressure him into doing something he was uncomfortable with.

The rain threatened with a loud strike. Abby closed her eyes, hating that it made her so uncomfortable. She watched the grey clouds outside grow heavier. The storm wasn't going to lighten any time soon.

Rusty wanted to ask, does she love him? But he already knew the answer to the question. Did he love her? He was too afraid to hear that. Yes or no, he wasn't ready to know. He placed her food on a plate handing it to her and looking at her tentatively.

"What do I have to do?" He saw Abby's shoulders relax and she exhaled as she tilted her head to the table. He followed her and listened to her with caution but with an open mind.

His mother deserved to be happy.

Sharon opened her eyes as soon as Abby left the room. She wasn't ready for questions and wasn't in the mood for talking to anyone. The sound of the trickling on the window made her close her eyes again, it relaxed her uneasiness even if it didn't stop her mind from spinning. The thought of Andy being indifferent with her made every part of her hurt. She had been through this before. With Jack. He had left her feeling lonely and desperate for company so many years ago. This time, however, there was nothing to distract herself with. No children to protect and raise, no debt to pull herself out of, no new job. Nothing to help her forget. The pain was also significantly different. Jack had pushed, ran and closed himself off to her, to their family. She had done it this time, she had taken Jack's role. Andy had been with her, fought for them, waited. Her eyes opened at the startling realization. She pushed up, the sudden pressure to her chest excruciating. Her feet touched the cold floor and she trembled at the contrast in temperature. When had she become her ex-husband? Her breaths were shallow.

She slid down the corner of the bed and sat on the cold floor, her back against it as she tried to control her breathing. Her eyes closed once again and she inhaled with the sound of the wind. _Deep breaths._ It helped, slightly. She pressed a clammy hand against her chest and felt like releasing a sob. There was a time when she hated Jack for everything he did to her - perhaps the circumstances were significantly different, but she had treated Andy the same way. She had flirted, been playful, accepted dates, but when it had turned real, she'd pushed him back. Now he was stepping away before she could hurt him all over again.

The door opened and she felt her sister's hesitance before she moved towards her and sat beside her. Abby's fingers laced with hers and she squeezed her hand tightly. Her breathing shook as she inhaled.

"Shari?" Sharon shook her head letting her know she didn't want to talk about it. Abby pulled her chin to face her and gave her a warm smile. "You're not breathing." She exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding and nodded when her sister took a deep breath with her. "Is the bed all of a sudden too comfortable?" Abigail teased.

Sharon smiled, grateful for her trying to lighten the mood. "Too high." She responded.

Abby chuckled, laying her head back against the mattress. It was silent for a few minutes, both of them cherishing the company. "I have to make a trip." Her voice was hesitant and a bit too careful for Sharon's likeness.

"Today?" The shock was evident.

"For the weekend, to New York." Abby nodded, but wasn't looking at her, staring up at the ceiling instead, where the rain was coming down at a gentle trickle. "I don't want to leave you." Her voice was soft and held so much more Sharon knew she wanted to say, but limited herself.

Her instant reaction was, "I'll be fine." However, it sounded too cold and harsh, so she squeezed Abby's hand and smiled warmly when their eyes met. "I mean, I know you always answer your phone. I'll call you, if I need you, I promise." Her eyes glazed over. Abby smiled when her sister's voice was heartfelt. "Hey, it means I get my bed back." Sharon said playfully. Abby bumped her shoulder. Then rested her head on it and watched as Sharon rubbed her thumb across her knuckles. "You know I love having you here, right?" Her voice was on the verge of tears. She didn't have to look at Abigail to know she was beaming. "You could come live in LA with me. Rusty will probably move out in a few years. We can buy a house, or stay here." Although playful, her words were also genuine.

"What, like spinsters?" Abby chuckled.

"Yes, but much more sophisticated." Sharon concluded.

Abby snorted making Sharon do the same and they laughed freely for a few minutes. The younger brunette returned to her sister's side, hugged her arm and sighed. "I hate the rain."

"I know," Sharon turned and kissed the top of her head, her fingers running through her sister's hair soothingly. It wasn't the rain in particular, it was the lightning. She hated it since she had been a young girl after it had struck the tree in their front yard. They had just climbed down from the tree house when only seconds later the ground had shaken beneath them. Abby didn't remember that day - their playhouse catching fire and falling down - Sharon knew she had blocked it out and built this fear around it. "You still going to fly in it?" Abby nodded with a long sigh. "You can wait till this afternoon, it should clear up."

"Can I take your son with me?"

Sharon frowned confused. "Excuse me?"

"Look, when I told," she hesitated using his name. "When I told Andy I was having a hard time finding someone to publish, he recommended Rusty." Sharon's eyebrow shot up in surprise. Abby sat up and looked at her. "I saw his blog and honey, he's going places." She smiled.

"I know." Sharon voiced proudly.

"A friend is in New York, just for this weekend. I know the creative writing world, so I'm not the best person to give my nephew advice on journalism, but John is. I want to surprise Rusty. What do you say?"

Sharon contemplated it. She trusted Abby, knew it was being done with love. She wanted the best for her niece and nephews, but Rusty didn't accept gifts easily.

"If he says yes, I won't argue."

She wished Abby could have had children of her own. They would have been the most loved and cared for little boys and gilrs in the world. She had motherly instincts, was protective and nurturing. She could make anyone feel calm in her company. Rusty was a show of it. Adoption had been contemplated many times, but she always said Michael was her better half. She couldn't do it without him. When he passed away, no one ever talked about it again, not even Abigail. Her brother's and Sharon's children became her focus, she channeled all of her strength into them and now the bonding couldn't be stronger. They all loved her like a second mother.

Abby smiled brightly pushing off the ground. She grunted as her knees popped, sometimes she forgot she was not so young anymore. Sharon laughed, taking her hand as Abby helped her up. "I don't want you to be cooped up here though." The younger sister exclaimed.

Sharon shook her head, "I have paperwork." She didn't want to talk about it. Not about Andy or she would break down and she couldn't do that - not again.

"No!" Abby said with determination making Sharon jump back after being startled. "I took the liberty of booking you a room far far away from here and your work." Sharon opened her mouth to protest, but Abby held up a hand. "It's in the mountains, there is a spa, nature, stars. You'll love it. And it's my treat." She turned away to start making the bed.

Sharon watched her, there was something else. She knew her sister.

"I could get called in." She mumbled half-heartedly. There were responsibilities she had to attend to, even though they were the last thing on her mind.

Abby smiled triumphantly not letting Sharon see it. She had her, she could hear the curiosity in her voice.

"Well, with sirens you could be back in twenty." Abby shrugged pulling the comforter up as her sister did the other side.

Sharon sighed, there was a file waiting for her in her office. So much she had brought home to work on. "Abby, really, I don't…"

Her sister shot up showing her exasperation, hands on her hips. "Then I will cancel my trip." Abby said quickly knowing she wouldn't let Rusty lose this opportunity. Her children had always been her weakness. "I'm not going to leave you here feeling alone and…"

"Alright, I'll go!" Sharon held up her hands at her sides. "You can be so dramatic sometimes." Abby threw a pillow at her as she bit her bottom lip in order to keep from grinning and giving herself away.

She had no choice. Abby helped her pack her bags, getting away felt strange but also liberating. It would give her time to clear her mind and come up with a plan to approach Andy. Put her apologies in order and build up her courage to call him. She hoped it was not too late. The words, the way he expressed himself so frigidly in the breakroom, it still frightened her. Was he truly moving on? Did it really mean nothing? Did he really see their kiss as a mistake? If he turned her down, she could accept it, despite the agony it would be causing her. She planned to do everything to keep their friendship intact.

The rain had settled as she drove to the hotel, only sprinkling lightly against her window seal. Upon arriving she was surprised it was not what she expected, yet she wasn't disappointed. The location was beautiful, halfway up the mountain hidden behind a forest of green. She wondered where Abby had gotten the idea of sending her there, it would never be a place her sister would visit. When she checked in at the front desk, her eyes wandered over the other guests. There were no families with children, it was intimate and quiet. Sharon swallowed, bowing her head when she felt stares linger upon her. It was a resort for couples and she was the only person who was there alone. She smiled as the porter took her single bag, she had the urge to tell him she could do it herself. But it was just another way to differentiate herself amongst the others. She frowned when he walked out of the building and guided her down a path. Deeper into the tress. He pointed out the various actives that she and her _husband_ could entertain themselves with during their stay.

Then a soft sound made her forget everything else. She could hear a stream not far from where they were. The birds were chirping in delight from the few minutes of sunshine. The air was fresh, crisp. Her body was relaxed as they turned and just several steps ahead a group of cabins appeared. She loved Abby. It reminded her of the small house where they would go fishing as children. Now she understood why her sister had chosen this place. It was simply beautiful.

The cabin was small, but the space was open. There were no walls separating the rooms. She tipped the man as he set he bag down and thanked him. She exhaled a long breath as she looked around, it was basic but breathtaking. A queen sized bed with a hand carved, wooden headboard, a loveseat, television hidden behind cabinets. The kitchen was small, but overlooked the spectacular view of the city down below. She took a moment to enjoy it. Abby knew her well, it was definitely a place she could retreat in.

The fire place was ready to be lit, it was a little cottage perfect to share in company. Ironically made for two. _Company_. She sighed. There was only one person she could see herself spending time with in a place so intimate - Andy. A small spark of courage took over and she pulled out her phone. She needed to talk to him, to hear his voice. She should have driven to him and not isolated herself again. He would have made her tea and listened to her patiently. She lifted the phone to her ear and frowned when it beeped. There was no service. _Of course._

The ringing telephone startled her out of her thoughts, she walked over to the hotel phone set on the end of the couch on a wooden side table.

"Hello." She answered a bit deflated.

"Ma'am, do you still want to have the six o'clock dinner at the hotel restaurant? We are simply calling to confirm."

Sharon frowned confused, looking at her watch. Abby must have placed reservations.

"Mrs. O'Dwyer, are you there? We can have it delivered to your room, if you prefer."

"Yes, I apologize." She went over her limited wardrobe in her mind, none of it was appropriate for dinner, especially _alone_ at the restaurant. "The cabin will be better," she said quickly. The call ended and she looked around. What was she supposed to do now? She almost called them back and told them to give her a table, however being in a room full of people didn't interest her. She heard the rain start again and closed her eyes.

 _Andy._

She thought of Abby, her flight and how scared she must be. The excitement Rusty had shown when he was told who he was meeting. The pride in her heart was more then she could ever show him. They'd be visiting her daughter Emily - she hadn't seen her since Christmas. She thought of her work, of everything else, but it all came back to him. She kept distancing herself and wasting time. The loud sound of thunder startled her out of her thoughts. Staying put would be best till the rain settled. She walked to the only enclosed room and smiled when she saw a bathtub. It was small and quaint, but the perfect size for her. She quickly started the water for a soak, returning to her bag on the foot of the bed.

She looked out the window as the rainfall sounded heavily.

The door opening startled her and she moved over to it with caution. The keys jingled as her hand landed on the knob. Her heart skipped a beat when her eyes met familiar brown ones.

 _Andy was sitting at home and watching a game with Provenza keeping him company - more like eating his food - while Patrice was out of town. He preferred being alone, but knew the old man had to be lonely to have shown up unannounced._

 _He looked up as Provenza walked back into the room after taking a phone call. "Yeah, kid, I will." Andy frowned, he only called one person kid. He hung up and took his seat on the couch with a frown._

 _"_ _Who was that? Rusty?" Andy pushed off his recliner. "Is Sharon alright?" He heard his own voice betray him. "Well, are they?" Provenza shook his head running his hands over his face and sighing deeply._

 _It seemed Andy had nothing other on his mind but the Captain, Sharon. Where he once refused and hated the idea of them dating, he had grown to accept it. Patrice was the reason. To find love in the person you least expect. He couldn't judge his friend. However, he was suffering from rejection. It was making the poor man paranoid._

 _"_ _You know, she's your girlfriend. How the hell am I supposed to know how she is?" Provenza shot at him frustrated. All Andy had done was sigh and mope around. Louie was tired and irritated. They looked at each other and Provenza pushed up pulling that damned annoying toothpick out of his friend's mouth and tossed it on the coffee table._

 _"_ _Hey!" Andy spat._

 _"_ _Yes, hey!" Provenza puffed out his chest. "What the hell are you doing?" He pointed at him looking disheveled. "You don't need that damn thing anymore." He motioned to the toothpick. "If you're not going to fight for her, then get your damn head out of your ass."_

 _He had seen Andy on the edge, so close to falling back into his addiction, seen him struggle through health issues, try and fight for his family. Seeing him fall apart over the woman he loved was both pathetic and heartbreaking. He would never say it out loud, but his friend deserved more than being treated as a fallback or a second choice._

 _Andy clenched his jaw. "I tried fighting."_

 _"_ _Then move on." Provenza said quickly. "But now, no more wallowing or whatever the hell this is. You have responsibilities - if you mess up again, no one is going to be on the other end helping you anymore. Your kids are in your life again." Andy looked at the mess his usually tidy apartment was in and sighed. He was reverting to old habits. The thought sent a chill through him. He wouldn't lose his children again. Provenza interjected his thoughts. "Look, Patrice takes me to this cabin."_

 _"_ _Cabin?" Andy glared at him in disbelief and confusion._

 _"_ _You know, to relax." Andy rolled his eyes at the insinuation. "We had a room for this weekend, but she had this family trip. Go." Provenza waved in his general direction._

 _"_ _Excuse me?"_

 _"_ _Take the weekend, get in touch with nature or whatever the hell it is you need to do. I'm getting out of this dump, you're beginning to smell." Andy stood still in the middle of the room. "Flynn?" Provenza turned and faced him again. A serious and angry expression on his face. "If you don't go, don't dare show up Monday morning. Not like this." He had been so distracted it was showing in his work, but more alarming was that seeing Sharon before he solved his problems could bring serious consequences. Even if he could be hard and grumpy, he didn't want to see him going down a devastating path._

 _Andy watched him close the door behind him and sighed. All he had left was his work and his adult children. If Sharon only wanted to be his friend, that's what he would do. Provenza was right, besides having to grow the courage to fight for Sharon, he need to find the strength to fight for himself. He hurried after the man only to catch him walking down the hall._

 _He called after him. "Provenza, what's the address." Getting away from everything that reminded him of her was the first step._

"Andy?" She finally breathed out.

"Sharon?" He shook his head not understanding.

They both looked equally confused. His dampened hand ran over his wet face trying to get it dry, but to no avail. His posture stiffened when she offered a warm but anxious smile. Her hands were being wrung out in front of her, but she wasn't looking away.


	13. Here Comes The Rain Again

**Author's Notes:** I cannot reiterate enough, how grateful I am for all the continued support. School has kept me from responding to PM's and reviews but just know I see each and every one of them and I am so very grateful. A special thanks to Roni for the Beta and lonstanissima.

* * *

Chapter 13

Here Comes The Rain Again

Rain struck heavily against the cabin's roof, light illuminated the sky and thunder roared only seconds later. The sound pulled them both out of their haze. She noticed Andy's jaw clench before he looked back at the heavy rain as a second clap of thunder was heard. Sharon was at a loss for words, but she could see he was considering leaving. A step forward and her stomach knotted at the thought of him preferring the rain over speaking to her.

"Andy?" She called hesitantly. When he turned to look at her, his brown eyes reflected every ounce of confusion and pain hers held. Yet there was something deeper and more meaningful in his gaze, like he was coming to some sort of conclusion. For a moment it looked like he was going to say something, but decided against it. Then it hit her, he was trying to find the right words to excuse himself. "You'll catch a cold, if you just stand there." She heard herself say. The smallest and most hesitant smile appeared on her lips. As she reached to open the door a little wider, she noticed he was drenched from head to toe. He moved inside awkwardly, his bag hanging from his shoulder.

Sharon self-consciously ran her fingers through her hair. His heart beat quicker as she offered one of those beautiful smiles that always made him lose his bearings.

"You with someone?" His voice was rough and startling. Sharon frowned, looking at him with sincere confusion. "Someone is in the shower," he pointed towards the sound of running water nearly rolling his eyes. "Look, I don't know what happened here. But I don't want to interrupt." Sharon turned to face the bathroom, where the water was still running for her bath. When she turned back to face him, he was getting ready to leave again.

Sharon closed her eyes for a moment, realizing for the first time how quickly her heart was pounding. Typically, she would be in total control of her emotions, but she realized that when she needed it the most, she was unsuccessful. When she was face to face with him, all rational thought was lost. She breathed in, reached for the strap of his bag and tugged softly to stop him.

"It's just me." She whispered. He looked at her green eyes shining up at him as she closed the door with her free hand. There was no way she would let him leave; that was the only thought that floated through her mind. "Let me get you a towel, so you can dry off." He released his bag under her pull. She took it with her, dropping it softly on the floor near the bed several feet away from him.

He looked around the quaint cabin and ran his hands over his face letting out a noise of frustration. The sound of a filling tub ended and he scolded himself internally for having a moment of jealousy. It was irrational and he had no right. He should have known what Provenza was doing. It was obvious he had planned it with the kid, who had probably gotten his instructions from Abby. There was no doubt it was a setup, one Sharon was probably trying to find her way out of. He gazed down at the puddle he was making and then a white towel appeared in his line of vision. He looked up, but quickly turned away from the warm smile she was trying to offer and took the towel with a soft _thank you_. He didn't want to think too hard about how her fingers were trembling, he could come up with many scenarios, but he knew the real reason was not what he hoped for.

His eyes landed on the rare sight of skinny jeans and he stared intently at the shape of her hips. Sharon's breath caught in her throat as she noticed his gaze traveling over her body. Andy dragged his eyes up to meet hers. Neither one said anything, but the warm look they gave each other spoke louder than words ever could. The tension was palpable, they both wanted to reach out and hold one another. Neither one was brave enough.

"I think Abby set this…" She began, trying to not get too lost in his gaze.

"Yeah." Andy said roughly, but winced at his own words. He ran the towel over his face. "I know this wasn't you." He wiped the back of his neck, not noticing the way she took a step back and slipped her hands into her jeans pockets. He really was pushing her away. It brought an uneasiness over her and an uncertainty she wasn't used to having around him. "I don't want to wet the rest of the place. If you can, please," he looked up and pointed at his bag. "So I can go."

Her arms lowered at her sides. A veil of sadness came upon her. "You don't have to." She voiced meekly.

His eyes moved from the bag to her. She could see his genuine surprise by the wide eyed expression he was giving her. If Abby had set this up, then maybe Sharon knew everything they had talked about at that café. _Shit,_ she would surely run. He needed to reiterate everything he had told her in the breakroom. "Sharon, I don't know what Abigail told you, but…" She immediately noticed how uncomfortable he looked.

Quickly she shook her head. If she was curious what he had talked to her sister about, she didn't show it.

"She didn't tell me a thing, Andy." She took a step forward, but stopped. "This is about me. Not you." She looked around the cabin away from him when she heard her own voice crack. "At least wait till the rain dies down, it's dangerous going back down in this weather." He watched her walk over to the fireplace, she was trying to avoid him. It was something he learned about her. When she got emotional, she busied herself with something else. He listened to the clicking sound of the lighter and the hiss under her breath.

Andy glanced in her direction, he couldn't stop himself from admiring how gorgeous she looked in her casual outfit, jeans and black t-shirt. He wished this had been more than a mistake or a setup. That being together in this cabin was Sharon's choice. It may possibly be the first and last time they would be in a place this intimate together. He was grateful with Abby's doing for a moment, to be given the chance to look at her freely, admire how breathtaking she was. He looked through the window, noticed the rain wasn't settling and sighed. Sharon would insist he stay until the weather calmed down at least a bit.

She turned at the sloshing-squeaking sound. He was walking over to his bag. Sharon stopped trying to light the fire and stood up. It was easy to notice that if there was ever a moment to do something, to show him, talk to him about what she really felt, it was right then. Alone in a cabin with nothing to disturb them.

"I tried calling you." She said a bit desperately. He turned to face her. "There is no service here though, I'm sure Abby thought it was a clever ruse." They stood in silence for a moment longer, she fidgeted with the lighter. The flame turning on and off at her side. "I just needed to hear your voice." It was so soft that if they weren't alone in the middle of nowhere, Andy would have missed it entirely.

He fisted the towel and swallowed when he saw tears forming in her eyes. His hand ran behind his neck through his wet strands of hair. How could he respond to that? I wanted to see you? Hearing your voice is never enough?

"At least dry off a bit. If you are so determined to leave." She wasn't worried to sound eager. Besides the danger he could encounter, she wanted him to stay. Having him there gave her the courage to say everything she had been suppressing. She didn't want to be away from him. Her sudden impulse to talk to him finally made sense, it was everything Abby had said and more. It was better loving someone than _never_ being with them. He made her happy, she longed for his company and hearing his voice was part of it. "I'll start the fire. You can warm up and wait for the rain to die down a bit before you go." He nodded because of the pleading look in her eyes. How could he deny her? He didn't want to go either, even if it was for all the selfish reasons. She wanted his safety, he wanted her company.

She sighed gratefully as he bent to remove his shoes; she returned to the previous task - starting the fire. She didn't remember it ever being so complicated. But, of course, she had never been alone in a cabin with the man she loved who was so eager to run away from her. And her hands had never shaken so vigorously. His movements went unnoticed as she brushed her hair behind her ear and continued flicking the lighter on and off trying to get it lit. She didn't realize his proximity until he spoke.

"I left a trail along your floor." The quickness with which she straightened up made him take a step back.

It didn't go unnoticed by her and she offered a smile to retract her error. "It's just water," she waved it off. "I can't seem to…" She looked back down at the fireplace, he smiled just a bit when he saw her bite her bottom lip hopelessly. There were very few occasions when anyone witnessed a conflicted and helpless Sharon Raydor. He reached for the lighter, his hand briefly brushing hers. The shaky breath she took was unnoticed by Andy as he immediately squatted in front of the fireplace and started it easily. After only a second the fire roared just like the lightening in the sky.

He stayed down for a few seconds - trying to ignore his need to look her in the eye, laugh like they always did, ask questions after their silly banter - before standing, then turned to face her.

"It has a bag."

She stepped forward ignoring the fireplace and whatever new invention they had created since the last time she was in charge of warming up a household. He watched her carefully as she moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue and her eyes flickered up from his drenched clothes to his face. His gaze held hers, afraid of looking away and losing out on whatever she was considering.

"You should get out of…" she rasped, then smiled, a blush creeping up her neck. "...dry off." She cleared her throat as her eyes took him in carefully. His leather jacket on top of a single white t-shirt clinging to him. His jeans sporting a similar look. The wetness dripping from his hair down his neck making his skin so enticing. _God, he looks sexy._ Her hand pulled her hair over one shoulder suddenly feeling hot so close to the fire. The brush of air against her newly exposed skin helped briefly, but she was still burning up.

"I'll be fine," he had to look away. He might have been seeing things, but was sure she was checking him out. He had to remind himself that it was his friend Sharon. They flirted, were playful. This was something they did, it didn't mean anything.

She wasn't sure where she gained the courage, but she took the last step forward, reached for the collar of his jacket and smiled at him when he tilted his head at her. Both her hands advanced to push it off, he didn't move immediately noticing her eyes fill with surprise when her palm landed upon his heart. The rapid beating was showing his excitement and nervousness. His eyes remained on her face, the focus and determination was nothing but alluring. She walked around him already expecting it to stick to his arms and pulled the jacket away. She tossed it on the couch and turned back. Her breath hitched as she could clearly see the pronounced muscles of his back. Andy stopped fighting the urge to close his eyes and enjoyed the way her hand pressed against his back and warmed his cold skin. As she took a step closer, he could feel her hot breath against his neck. He turned around to face her, her fingertips lightly traced the muscle under his sleeve and he fought a shiver. His blood heated beneath her touch, her soft strokes intensifying the need to feel her pressed against him again. He watched her eyes freely and unashamedly scan over him.

His hand unconsciously landed on her hip, squeezing just barely. He pulled her forward just a small step closer. When her hand stopped at his bicep and her breath caught in her throat, he removed his hand quickly and regretfully. He thought of it as a test, some awful nightmare. Where he couldn't participate and had to show how much he could restrain himself under her touch. Sharon could see him overthinking and let her fingers move down his chest in a slow motion. She wanted him to know that she desired his touch, too. Andy was already struggling to keep his thoughts pure or straight, it was absolute torture. Yet she continued and her fingertips met his skin as she managed to pull the shirt away from his jeans.

"Sharon?" He whispered. How much more restraint did she expect him to have?

She finally looked him in the eyes, a small smile tugging at her lips. Her hands stopping when she noticed how lost he was. She licked at her drying lips and he couldn't hold back the little grumble anymore. It caught her attention, but before he could apologize, she ran her fingers through the drops of water at the top of his head and then, because she couldn't resist the urge, ran them through the side of his head, right above his ear. There was no excuse other than wanting to do it.

Andy's arms remained loose at his sides, uncertain if moving would end the moment or frighten her from her trance. The urge to put his hands on the hips of the woman he loved and pull her flush against him was too strong. He still took the chance to memorize every part of her without touching. The contours of her curves, the heart shape of her lips and how soft her touch was. Even if the temptation had him fisting his hands at his sides. He wanted to encourage her, let her know her touch was not unwanted - that he has wanted to touch her in the same way for so long, but couldn't find his words. He knew she could feel the pounding of his heart and hoped it would speak enough for his silence. One single finger followed the outline of his jaw and her gaze landed on his lips.

There was a pleading look in his eyes that she couldn't decipher and stopped her hands from moving anymore.

"You should," she hesitantly slid her hands away from him, but he caught one of her shaking hands in his. Their hearts beating frantically. "You're freezing," she breathed out. "You should take a warm shower. I'll try to find some coffee or order it in." She didn't want to pull away from him, not again. Not after feeling his body twitch under her palms, how he held his breath, the soft way he called her name. After admitting to herself that she was in love, all she wanted was to be that way.

When Andy lifted her hand to his lips, she had to keep herself from letting out the whimper that was building inside of her. He felt her tremble against his touch as her eyes fluttered shut. He would do it a million times over to witness that moment again. Andy waited till she opened her eyes and looked at him before he spoke.

"I'll be quick," he breathed out the promise and let her go.

Sharon nodded, unable to form a word, much less a response. Her eyes shut as he turned and walked away. When the bathroom door closed, she found the strength to move again. She felt like a hormonal teenager; her heart was racing, her stomach flipping and other parts of her body were reacting in ways they hadn't done in years. She swallowed when the sound of the shower started. There was just a door separating them and she had one more reason to love the rain. It had kept him in the cabin with her.

Andy stood under the spray of water, his heart beating frantically. Her touch had been precise, soft. It was as if she wanted to feel his skin. If he wasn't mistaken, she was enjoying it as much as he was. The whole situation was confusing. He let his head fall back and the water run over his face. Sharon had almost undressed him, not the other way around. There was nothing he could beat himself up over.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, his eyes lingered on her standing at the small table built for two. He looked around before setting his bag down by the door, she turned to face him.

Sharon didn't hide then as her eyes looked him over. He wore a dark denim pair of jeans and another white t-shirt. She bit her bottom lip when Andy flashed her a knowing look.

"They brought dinner, I cancelled the plans at the restaurant before you arrived. I hope this is alright." She looked at the small table disappointedly. If she had known Andy was coming, she would have appreciated a dinner out with him. He walked closer to the table and stopped.

"It's perfect." He shrugged with a soft smile. He pulled out her chair and took the other one in front of her. The silence that emerged between them was not uncomfortable or filled with tension the way they could have both expected. In fact, it was very welcome. It allowed the anxiety and pressure of having to get back to their old selves fall away. It came naturally. She finally looked up and noticed Andy staring out the window and thinking things over. His words in the murder room crossed her mind and she set her fork down, his eyes drawn to her by the clatter.

He could see she had something to say by the way she tucked her hair behind both ears, it was a sign that she was determined. Even more so than when she nervously put it behind only one ear. He kept his eyes on Sharon as she took the fork again. He knew it was serious because she needed to keep her hand busy, fidgeting. Her lips pursed and he exhaled, it's not bad news. His breath caused her to look up.

"What is it?" She frowned.

"That is exactly what I wanted to ask you." He voiced kindly. There was a hopeful glint in his eyes which made Sharon's heart beat hurriedly.

She shook her head and let out an audible breath before taking a bite of her food. He had obviously broken her concentration. Instead of pushing her for an answer, he picked up his own fork.

"It wasn't a mistake." She let out quickly. He looked up at her, brows drawn together, his mouth full. "I left you at that club because of Abby." Her shoulders relaxed, a weight lifted from finally being able to tell him.

He coughed. "What?" With a weak but hesitant smile she offered her glass of water, which he took eagerly.

"You okay?" She asked.

He nodded, "What did you say?" His eyes glared at her.

This wasn't how she imagined it happening. Awkwardly, clumsily or with a table separating them. Yet she couldn't stop.

"You said we should forget about it… that our feelings were confused." Andy's eyes landed on the way she tossed her food with her fork from one side to the other. When the pause lingered for too long, he reached across the table and gently pushed her plate aside. He needed her to look at him before she continued. She put her hands on her lap and looked up at him. The way his darkened brown eyes bore into hers took her breath away and speaking almost felt too difficult. She pushed herself to continue. "Abby goes through these _flings_ and she set her eyes on you this time." Her voice broke and she couldn't bear looking at him, so she focused instead on the water rolling down the window seal. "I needed to clarify things with her before I could come talk to you. I'm sorry I ran." Her eyes closed and she shook her head.

Not a single apology could make up for what she did. It would never be enough to tell him how much she regretted it. However, she needed to start somewhere. Andy went over what she was saying in his mind. He thought he knew what she was insinuating, but it couldn't be. He had told himself over and over that friendship was all they could ever have. When he realized it had been quiet for too long, he cleared his throat.

"You said… you didn't," Andy breathed out the word that had continuously hurt him. " _Never_ , remember?" She nodded. How could she forget it? And how had she expected him to still be willing to try it after everything? After she had pushed him away.

"Yes, and…" she held her breath when she felt him next to her. She hadn't even heard him stand up. He leaned against the table and she impatiently took his hand in hers. Her eyes closed and filled with moisture at the sensation it brought her. "It took seeing you with Abby." She stopped, because being jealous of her sister was her own fault, he didn't need to hear about it. "Did you really think it was mistake?" His thumb wiped away the tear running down her cheek. She couldn't hold them back anymore, finally being able to touch him and speak to him. "That we had confused our feelings?" She couldn't look him in the eye, just focused on his thumb brushing the inside of her wrist. "Is it too late to ask for a second chance?" She let out.

Sharon wouldn't understand why she was afraid of what they could be. It all seemed so clear now. Not having a chance terrified her. He closed his own eyes. Everything he had said in that murder room had been nothing more than a script, something to make life easier on her. He had only caused her pain. She had asked him to dinner and he had brushed her off. All she wanted was to clarify.

"Second chance?" He smiled, his knuckle pushing her chin up so she would look at him. She felt _stupid,_ she could see the humor building inside him expressed through his eyes. However, she couldn't let it all go away so quickly. Not when she was sure he once wanted it, too. "Did I miss our first?" He smiled the way that made her weak in the knees.

Sharon's breath caught as his finger moved against her bottom lip. Softly, so gently it made her tearful. His own eyes following the movement, they expressed all the want and longing she felt as well. She thought he might just kiss her and her stomach flipped at the thought. She stood up slowly and their eyes met. Looking at him in a way that has his heart feeling like it would beat right out of him. His hand shifted across her cheek and into her hair. Her eyes closed when he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry," she whispered tenderly and leaned into his touch.

"Don't be," he pulled back and looked down at her with a warm smile, his fingers opening and closing in her hair. "Sharon, you can have your first and second chance with me." She smiled up at him. A sudden relief overtaking her completely. "No more running, hmm?" He said with his own voice betraying him. He had nothing to forgive her for, but he wasn't sure he could make it through another time of her fleeing from him.

Her hand landed on his chest, looking at her own fingers, and a warm smile appeared on her face.

"I…" she looked up at him again and shook her head. He didn't want excuses, he wanted a promise. "No more running." She whispered.

"If you have the sudden urge, you invite me to come with you." That made her smile. "We talk through it. I can't take it when we are acting indifferent towards each other." She did the one thing she had the urge to do for some time. Her hands wrapped around his neck as she pushed up on her toes and hid her face into his neck. His arms went around her waist and she let his warmth consume her.

"I was afraid of my past, of hurting you." She closed her eyes. "I realized how unfair I was being. I knew it and it hurt, you have to know that. It was never easy to walk away or stop our friendship from becoming more." He tightened his hold on her and turned his head, his nose in her hair, breathing her in. He couldn't remember a time when he didn't want to be holding her, it was such a distant memory. But it was her words that triggered the need to hold her. "Then Abby…" she stopped, shaking her head, because it all sounded so ridiculous now.

He placed a tender kiss against her temple that warmed her completely.

His words were softer than she had ever heard him speak, "It was always you."

Sharon slowly pulled back with her head ducked, trembling hands never leaving his body and running down his chest. It felt so comfortable and so right to be held by him. He opened and closed his fingertips against her back. He relished the way the smell of rain vanished and only her perfume filled his senses. When Provenza had sent him away to fix the problem, he never imagined this to be the way things would happen. She tilted her head up and he saw the tears in her eyes, her worry and her desperate attempt at reading what he was thinking. Andy ran his hand up her back and held her to him.

He leaned forward, but stopped - it had gone terribly wrong once. Sharon caught on his hesitation immediately and slowly pushed up on her toes. God, she wanted it, _him_. She waited a few seconds before licking her lips and placing her hand against his cheek. His eyelids fluttered shut.

"Andrew Flynn," he opened his eyes to her smiling. He loved when she called him that. "Kiss me." Her breath was soft against his lips.

Andy closed the space between them. When their lips brushed, Sharon released a soft hum and her eyes slowly fell shut. It felt like it had been an eternity since they were last like this. She smiled against his mouth as he pulled her closer. Melting into him was an understatement, Sharon gave into his touch entirely. She only realized how much her body needed it when he pulled back.

Her protest was immediate as she gently fisted his t-shirt with one hand, the other running up the back of his neck and pulled him to her. She joined their mouths with a little satisfied murmur. He smiled into it. They kissed slowly, gently, enjoying being wrapped into one another. He tasted sweet and salty, she couldn't get enough. Sharon took his bottom lip between hers and sucked on it softly. Andy grunted and ran his hand up through her hair. The feeling of her lips sliding against his was far better than he remembered.

The lightning in the sky illuminated their faces, the thunder sounding only seconds later. He smiled when she wrapped her arms around his waist and held onto him, breaking their kiss. If anything would startle her or make her move away, it was the rain starting up again. He was happy to see she was searching for a way to move closer.

That was not how she expected to spend her day, but she couldn't complain.

"I'm afraid you can't go home anytime soon." She grinned when the rain fell upon the roof heavily.

"Is that right?" He chuckled.

Her response was blurred into a haze as he brought their mouths back together for another kiss. Unlike before, there was some urgency, a need that they were both allowing to be fed. It felt exquisite, his fingers fluttering against her back and massaging her scalp. Hers opened and closed against the nape of his neck and her other hand was wrapped tightly around his back. He felt like he was taking a breath of fresh air, only it was all Sharon. The smell of her shampoo, perfume and the sweet taste of her drink upon her lips.

A rush of heat shot through her spine when his tongue brushed against her lower lip. She tilted her head and opened her mouth to him. There was a tingling sensation that moved through both of them and a tightening in her stomach she had never expected. It was joy. He tugged her closer, but there was no more space left between them. She swallowed the deep sound he emitted in objection and they pulled back breathing heavily. Her hand moved across his cheek and her thumb stroked his bottom lip. The smile she flashed was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Sharon moved with Andy as he led them to the couch, fingers laced - there was no way she would let go of him again.


	14. Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:** This chapter was nearly, not posted today, skipping through the long story of my busy schedule I will say a HUGE thanks to Roni for the super quick-wonderful Beta and wanting to get this out for all of you on-time. To lonstanissima for tag teaming with her to get it done. I hope you all enjoy the penultimate chapter and thank you for the continued support.

* * *

Chapter 14

Never Let Me Go

Andy smiled when he sat down next to Sharon and noticed she was holding his hand tightly, almost as if she was afraid of letting go. He had no complaints, but wondered where she thought he would escape to? After all those months and especially the past few days, there was nowhere else in the world he would rather be. Sitting thigh-to-thigh, in the limited space that the couch offered. He lifted his arm and rested it on the back of the sofa, she instantly leaned into him. He smiled and brought their joined hands up to his lips and kissed her knuckles in a soft reverence. They both knew they had a lot to discuss, but they weren't ready to interrupt the moment they were enjoying. Sharon hummed kissing his jaw, her eyes closing when his arm came around her back and pulled her snugly into his side. Then she ducked her head and rested her forehead against his chin. She felt immensely comfortable in his arms. His hand ran up her back soothingly. _Yes,_ she could get used to it.

"Is this really happening?" He asked as he tightened his hold on her. He had imagined moments like it so many times, embracing her after a long day at work, maybe while watching a movie or simply enjoying each other's company. "I don't think I could take it, if…"

Her hand landed on his chest and she whispered into his ear. "It's happening."

The sound of the pouring rain continued with the crackling of the fire as they both fell silent. Her breath warm against his neck had him closing his eyes, basking in the feeling of her pressed against him. Sharon understood what he was thinking and feeling. Abby's setup, both of them falling for it, building up the courage to talk, it seemed like it could only be a dream. However, his heartbeat under her palm, the sound of his breathing and the heat he emitted made it so real. They were together after so much fighting against it. It was not just a made up fantasy in their minds.

When he turned to face her, Andy was immediately concerned. Her eyes were filled with tears. His hand landed on her cheek as he looked over her carefully. Despite hating to see the tears, he couldn't deny that she was absolutely breathtaking, especially when she allowed herself to be so open. The glimmer of need in the gold flecks in her eyes, the way she pursed her lips - it all made his heart beat a bit quicker.

"Why are you crying?" He spoke with so much tenderness. She could hear the concern in his voice while his eyes were scanning over her with so much softness and admiration. When the first tear rolled down her cheek, he caught it with the tip of his thumb. "Hey," his voice shook. She wondered what exactly he imagined was crossing her mind. He tightened the hold around her waist as if she was going to run away from him again.

Sharon tried to smile, but when she failed, she leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss to his lips. Her hand on his cheek, she needed him to know she wasn't pulling away, there were no regrets, and she wouldn't have him wait anymore. She pulled back and caressed his cheek. Her eyes looked over his face almost as if she was trying to memorize every line.

"I almost spoiled this for us." Her voice cracked and her eyes fluttered closed for a moment trying to compose herself. "None of my reasons seem to make sense now." Andy smiled weakly at her words, he hated seeing her beat herself up, but was glad to hear those words leave her lips. She was all in, they both were. "I hurt you." She voiced regretfully and pressed her forehead to his.

His hand ran through her hair and tucked it behind her ear. "And I hurt you." He made her think he was ready to call it quits, that walking away would be easier than fighting for them. "We were both foolish, but all that matters now is that we fixed it before it was too late." She nodded still feeling heavy. "And I have one question." A small noise escaped her, letting him know she was ready. "Will you go out with me?" He smiled when her eyes lit up despite the tears. Her fingers drummed against his chest before fisting the soft cloth. "On a date, I mean. There is this restaurant I've been dying to take you to. They say it's the most romantic place…"

She shook her head, clearing her throat. It was still shaky when she spoke, both from excitement and tearfulness. "You don't need to sell the idea, I'd love to go out on a date with you." She leaned forward and captured his lips. He could taste the saltiness of her tears now. But the curve of them made him feel easier and brought a smile to his lips, too.

A low hum turned into something much needier in Sharon's throat. It was soft and quick, a few brushes from Andy's tender lips before Sharon broke the kiss and tucked herself into the crook of his neck for a brief moment. How could he make her lose all rational thought? When he touched her or kissed her, everything else blurred. She placed several warm kisses to his shoulder and neck, hoping he wouldn't worry about the breaking of the connection.

She tilted her head up, breathing out softly. He noticed the flush of pink on her cheeks and understood she was shy about how she responded. So he encouraged her to tilt her head by a soft pinch of her chin and kissed her properly. Their lips met with a slow brush and Andy guided his hand to the back of her head and held her close. A delicious warmth filled her body instantly. The sound of the rain faded as Sharon released a deep moan, he didn't allow her to pull back this time, sucking on her bottom lip. A pure, innocent hum escaped her as he felt her fingers slide into his hair and curl into the back of his neck.

The hand that was pressed to her waist shifted to her hip, but moved back quickly. She turned her head just enough so their noses brushed. Her fingers opened and closed on the back of his neck, her breath was being released in quick bursts against his mouth. He was tempted to capture her lips again, but could see she was processing a thought.

Then he felt her fingers wrap around his wrist and move his hand down to her hip where her shirt had ridden up slightly and her jeans had moved down. His thumb rubbed against the soft skin, their eyes never breaking contact. His hand moved farther up, sneaking under her black t-shirt and splaying out. Her muscles fluttered beneath his touch. Heat shooting up and down every inch of her body.

Their lips met again with more fury. This time two separate sounds blended in the small cabin. Kissing Sharon was an indescribable experience for Andy, he could feel her holding back, but at the same time giving so much of herself. She was confident, but also a bit timid. They broke apart trying to catch their breath, but Andy couldn't resist and moved his lips to her neck, nipping and sucking on the way down. His heavy breaths teased the skin he wet with his mouth. Sharon responded by tilting her head back and releasing a chain of soft satisfying noises while fisting Andy's shirt in her hand and trying to control her breathing. It was a matter of seconds before she realized she was feeling things she hadn't in years. Her face flushed red like the burning within her. It was pure desire that she was feeling for him.

He had to restrain himself from moving his hand too high. His mind flashed with how badly he wanted to touch her. He felt himself aching with the need to know what the rest of her felt like. He had been admiring her for so long that actually being allowed to touch her was overwhelming. His lips moved from her neck to her chest and pressed one single hot kiss between her breasts. She ran her fingers encouragingly through his hair. Trembling in his arms, unable to motivate him with words. Her mouth gone dry.

She shivered as his lips moved up again to the point in her neck he had already discovered made her release a breathy noise. His hand caressed down her side and along her abdomen. The small pouch that had come with life, bearing children and her age had once been a concern, but it seemed like Andy didn't mind it at all.

Lightning illuminated the sky, then a clap of thunder roared. Andy's hand drifted up her shirt and her back arched, encouraging his touch when his fingertips grazed the wiring of her bra. Sharon opened her eyes when a second rumble came, it felt like it was right outside their window. Andy stilled and broke the contact, concerned when he felt her stiffen. Then the cabin's lights flickered and turned off. They both looked around themselves and back at each other. Their chests rising and falling at a dangerous pace. The only light that continued to brighten the room was coming from the fireplace. His hand ran up and down her arm before he pressed a soft kiss to her swollen lips and then returned for a second one. He was unable to let her go. Sharon released a long breath as she watched him stand up and walk to the door. She took a moment to compose herself and straightened out her shirt before following him. Then peeked out the window.

"Looks like the entire hotel was affected." Sharon voiced quietly, still breathless.

"Their generators should start up soon." She heard Andy's voice shake with worry and when she looked over, her head tilted curiously, he bolted the door. A small smile reached her lips. "What?" He asked a bit defensively.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" She bit her bottom lip.

"No." He responded too quickly.

Sharon grinned and hummed, her hands slipping into her pockets. "You sure about that?" She voiced playfully, rocking on her feet from heel to toe.

"It's not the dark," he cleared his throat. She gave him a disbelieving look, but he turned away from her and looked out the window one more time. It was pitch dark. Then he moved closer to her, but she took a step back with a wide smile. His eyebrows shot up.

She bit the corner of her lip. "Not until you tell me."

He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck and shaking his head. He loved this playful side of her. "It's not the dark, but the outage." He stepped closer, relieved when she didn't move back again. His hands landed on her wrists, pulling them out of her pockets and intertwining their fingers. "My son was born in an outage, almost lost him and my ex-wife during it. And my dad," he cleared his throat. "Let's just say they haven't been very kind to me." He didn't want to begin adding to the list now. Not after what they just enjoyed. After starting to be honest with one another. "And yeah, I may not like the dark." He shrugged.

She noticed his attempt to lighten the mood and looked around the cabin. "We have the fire." She smiled at him. It had dimmed slightly, but still flickered with the red and orange ambers. They stared longingly into one another's eyes. "I promise you this one won't end in a disaster." She pushed up on her toes and then moved back down.

He liked having her that way, a few inches shorter. She fit into him more perfectly, he could look at her more clearly. Plus, it was just Sharon, no part of the Captain mingled between them in that moment.

He let her hands go and pulled her closer by her hips. The hum that escaped her when he pressed his lips to hers made him forget the thunder and the blackout, all of it. Her hands landed on his chest and ran up around his neck.

It was hard to stop now. She hadn't been a fan of making out during her marriage, she wondered what had changed. Was it all the time she had suppressed the urge? Fought the temptation? That it was Andy? That he showed her everything he was feeling by pressing his lips to her? Maybe an accumulation of it all? He pulled back and looked down at her. She blushed, realizing she must have been thinking and not responding to his kiss. An apology was at the tip of her tongue, but when he smiled at her, she lost all thought.

He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. "I'd like to know what has you so pensive." He whispered into her ear.

"Kissing," she breathed out. She was happy to see that she caught him off guard. "I don't remember it being…" she hummed, running her fingers through his hair. Andy knew it had been a few years, but with the way she responded, he couldn't imagine either of them were too rusty. So he smiled, hoping she would explain.

Instead she surprised him again as she placed her lips, soft and supple, against his. He could feel her letting go and understood she was hoping to show him instead of explaining. It was incredible, exhilarating, he always considered her a sensual woman, but feeling her so receptive to the smallest touch blew him away. He felt more than heard the noises she swallowed and looked forward to uncovering them. He ran his tongue over her lip, slowly, teasingly. Sharon's breath hitched, she took a step back as Andy moved forward. Her lips parted and she felt heat between her legs when his tongue met hers. He allowed one of his hands to drift down her hip along her the side of her thigh and back up. Another step back, his other hand moved up under her shirt and rested there. Sharon's own palm moved beneath Andy's t-shirt and trembled at feeling his bare skin.

One last step back and she found herself pushed gently against the wall. She let out a little noise, tugging Andy closer. He pressed his body flush against hers, the two of them breaking the kiss. Her head resting against the wall, her eyes soft and peaceful. The two of them sharing the same air with the smallest amount of space left between them.

"So hot!" He grumbled.

An eyebrow curved, looking at him utterly confused. He chuckled at himself making her smile. Her hand still moving up and down his back. "Kissing was never so enjoyable, or so hot." He finished what she never did so many minutes ago.

She grinned and squinted when he shifted against her. Then another wave of heat washed over her body as his knee parted her legs. When he heard the moan form in the back of her throat, he felt something inside of him awaken. It was becoming physically hard to hide his desire.

As he demanded entrance into her mouth, she quickly gave it to him, her arms wrapping around his neck. They enjoyed the easiness of finally responding to the pleading of their bodies and hearts. Wanting him so badly made a tension coil in the pit of her belly. She nipped at his lip and they groaned with equal fervor. His fingers tangled in her hair and he thought he felt her hips seeking contact with his. It made his body flood with desire for more than being pressed against a wall.

There was faint knock that they both missed or purposefully ignored, neither of them knew.

The way Andy had been holding her to him and kissing her with so much longing had her suppressing sudden urges. She swallowed slowly as she pulled back, breaking the kiss. Her pulse quickened when he looked down at her. He said everything with a single gaze. They were pressed firmly against one another, stomach, chests and legs tangled. He chose to ignore the way her hips and breasts were pressed further into him with every breath or else he knew he would end up embarrassing himself.

When she hummed, he had to take in a sharp breath. The past hour or so had left him feeling heated, just the stroke of her hand against his back made his heart race. He wanted her, but also wanted to do things the right way. However, the look she was giving him was making him remember each confident kiss that had left his breath labored.

He let his hand fall away - untangled it from her hair and joined the other one under her shirt along her waist.

"You'll have to stop looking at me like that." She whispered, making him wonder if he heard her right. Was she insinuating, was she having as much trouble controlling herself as he was?

They turned towards the entrance when another knock and a soft call with both their names sounded at the door.

Andy grumbled, Sharon looked up at him tenderly and smirked. Both her hands landed on his cheeks and she pressed a sweet kiss to his lips before moving to answer the door. Andy's hands involuntarily slipped from the soft skin of her waist and he watched her walk. Her hips swaying in that way that always mesmerized him.

"Ma'am, we apologize for the delay in the generators. Are you both alright?" Andy was pulled out of his thoughts by a male voice.

Sharon felt him come up behind her and run his hand across her back, landing on her bottom for only a moment before returning her waist. All she could do was nod. Her throat had gone dry. She had felt his eyes linger on her behind every time she had walked away, but was sure it wasn't as alluring to him as she thought. He had kept his hand far away as they made out.

"Yes," she finally said as she took the box from the hotel attendant's hands. "We're alright." She added.

"The kit has a flashlight and anything else you may need until we get the power back on. Again we apologize for the inconvenience."

"Thank you." Both stated in unison. Andy put a hand on her hip before shutting the door. She opened the kit; when he turned around, he squinted at the light in his eyes, Sharon brought the flashlight down and handed it to him.

"For the scary darkness." She teased.

He waved it across the cabin and then moved it from her red painted toes up her body. She was beaming. The lipstick she had on earlier was now completely gone from her lips. Her hair was tousled and he suddenly felt proud of himself. He switched it off, stepping closer to her and placing it back in the box. He was beginning to like the dark, if it meant he could hold her and make out the way they just had. He also knew he should be more considerate about the pace they were going at.

"Second topic." He said as he closed the box and set it down. His hand landed on her arm.

"Taylor." She voiced weakly, practically reading his mind. Even in the dark he could see the concern in her eyes.

"We just need to report this, right, and anyone who lives with us?" Her smile grew immediately. A suspicious glint in her eyes. "Yes, I read _your_ rule book." Her hand landed on his cheek, he turned and pressed a kiss to her palm, his fingers curling around her wrist. "I needed to know if… well…"

"If it was the reason I kept pushing you away." She stated, not having to ask the question. When he was about to say something, she ran her thumb across his lips. "The toothpick." Her voice trembled remembering the sight.

He swallowed nervously. The last thing he wanted was her to worry about his drinking. "Nothing happened."

"I know that Andy. But I drove you to that."

"Stop," he shook his head and rested his forehead against hers. "Please, stop. Look, my sobriety is mine to handle. All I care about is us being like this now." When he saw the wrinkle form on her forehead, he knew exactly what she was thinking. "I mean, being tested will happen often. Only I can keep myself from wanting to go back. But you can ask me anything you want, tell me your concerns without worrying about my temper. I know it's important for you to know what's going on, if I'm making it to meetings and seeing my sponsor. You'll know everything you want and more importantly need to know." She whispered a soft _thank you._ He was letting her know that if he was struggling, she'd be the first to know. But not only that - he was trying to tell her that he trusted her, wanted her to be part of everything in his life. "I mean it, you can ask anything."

He was sure she must have considered committing herself to another alcoholic, maybe gone over pros and cons, but he also knew Sharon. She would have never taken the complete step over the line without being completely sure. Which meant the line between her ex-husband and him was so thick that she trusted him. He needed her to know that it would never be a weight between them. She was allowed to question him, to discuss her concerns - if not now, then whenever they happened, without him becoming defensive. He trusted her with his sobriety.

"It was my concern that I would lose you indefinitely." Andy looked down at her confused. "I'm afraid I was forgetting who we were. Stubborn. Neither of us would ever allow our personal lives to interfere at work." She was making very little sense, but he could see this was important to her.

Then it hit him.

"Or vice versa." Andy spoke softly. "That's what worries you, truly, isn't it? Us bringing work differences into our personal lives?" Sharon breathed in deeply and looked away, breaking eye contact. He knew what was going through her mind, they were both professional. He would never overstep at work and he was sure she knew it. She was afraid of him leaving her as Andy her friend, her partner. The way she had once told him so many of the people in her past had disappeared. "I can promise you one thing, I will never, do you hear me, never, treat you indifferently at home because of circumstances at work or because of some argument we may have. I'll talk it through until we've both had enough. And I will not bring our personal life to work. You have to trust me Sharon. I won't blow it. I've made some stupid mistakes in the past, but please believe me." When she met his brown eyes, he continued. "Believe me that I won't screw this up." He said each word clearly and with a plead that made her feel guilty.

"I do believe you, I've always had. You were never the problem." She stepped back from his touch and cleared her throat. She looked at the couch and whispered. "Can we sit?" She pointed in that direction.

She was grateful to him when he closed the space between them again and kissed her forehead. His hand running up and down her arms. "Let's sit in front of the fire, so I can see you clearly" he hummed and smiled down at her, then walked over to the small coffee table, pushing it aside. She looked at him curiously as she watched him walk to the bed and yank the comforter off it.

She gasped and then giggled. "What are you doing?"

He looked at the pillows from the bed scattered on the floor and shrugged with a lopsided grin. It was clumsy and light but mostly sweet. He wanted them to enjoy the fire on the floor. She watched him with a smitten smile as he set the pillows against the sofa and motioned her over with a tilt of his head. She walked over to him as he settled down, his legs extended forward towards the fire, Sharon rolled her eyes at him when he patted the space beside him. Where else did he expect her to go? But the smile never left her face.

She found her place easily, tucked into his side, legs extended beside his. One of her arms draped over his chest, his around her back and pulling her closer.

"This is very romantic of you." She whispered.

"I can be sometimes." He puffed up proudly. She laughed into his chest. He loved the sound.

He kissed the top of her head. His fingers playing underneath the sleeve of her shirt and then stopping. He turned to kiss her, but she stopped him when she started speaking.

"I was jealous of Abby." He looked at her, but she avoided his gaze by turning to look at the fire. "I realize how insane I was now but I also know everything that she is." She closed her eyes, hating she ever doubted either of them. "She is outgoing, beautiful, intelligent, funny…"

His hand landed on top of hers where it rubbed his chest nervously. She looked up and met his eyes. "You are outgoing, beautiful, intelligent, funny," She let out a long breath, hating that he felt he needed to make her feel comfortable, then was surprised when he continued "…kind, sexy," he tugged her by her hip, so she would have to wrap her legs around his, then kissed her lips softly, "absolutely gorgeous." His hand landed on the now familiar skin along her hip. "Abby is everything you say, but I was crazy about you. Since the moment you invited yourself to Nicole's wedding. Sharon, no one could take your place after that night." He had dated many women, but they all fell flat against everything she was. He even tried dating someone older than he tended to and realized it wasn't a matter of experience or age. It was the exact woman. "Abby was some link to you, she was easy to talk to, you were shutting me out and…" he struggled completing his thought.

"It was nice to have someone who was willing to let you in." She helped him.

He hummed and nodded.

"She may have thought of it as a challenge or a fling, whatever it is you call it, but something shifted at that baseball game, she was interested in me as a friend. And that is the only thing we ever were. Friends."

"I know that now. And I had no right." She shook her head and sighed, resting her cheek against his shoulder. Maybe if it had been another time, he would have liked to tease her about the possibility of her being jealous, but he could see how much it had affected her.

He tilted her chin up, so she would look at him, "You don't ever have to be jealous." She tried offering a smile, but knew it was unconvincing. He placed her hand to his chest keeping his eyes on hers. "One reason, and one reason only. I'm in love with you." She held her breath watching his eyes mist over. As if he had been choking on the words, holding onto them for too long. "I'm madly in love with you." He brought his lips down to hers and pulled back, seeing the moisture return to her eyes. "Have been for some time now."

Her fingertips landed on her lips and she cleared her throat. She allowed the tear to flow freely down her cheek. "You were wearing those purple suspenders that Nicole's boys got you for your birthday," He didn't expect an _I love you_ back, but her words were confusing him, "and you were standing right behind me in the murder room. We were there at some ungodly hour, you had Maria send over some of her sweet bread." Andy nodded, remembering it very well now, it had to have been over four months ago. "I gave out my orders and turned to look at you, you were smiling at me just as I had become so accustomed to." He smiled gently at her and she returned it. "Yes, just like that." Her fingertips moved from her lips to his. "And I knew in that moment that I was in love with you." His eyes widened, she could see he was not expecting that. "I may have been behind in realizing what you and the rest of the world already knew, but... I do love you." He cupped her cheek and pressed his lips to hers.

He felt the need to shout or scream. To hear those words from her lips over and over. It was music to his ears. Neither one pulled back, but held each other tighter.

Sharon's heart raced as Andy kissed her with so much passion. Her eyes fell shut and she soaked up the feeling of joy and happiness she was experiencing. The same emotions she could feel vibrating through Andy. She bent her knees, so her legs would tangle with his some more, her foot stroked up his jeans. He used her movement to pull her closer. He always thought they'd fit well, match well when they laid side by side, but it was nothing like the real thing. The closeness proved that their bodies blended well, but the shared heat was intoxicating. He was beginning to learn that her body responded to not only his touch, but what she did to him, too.

Andy's hand drifted to her hip and down to the back of her thigh; when it slid back up, it didn't stop and moved relentlessly over every part he could touch in that position. She clenched her thighs tightly and let out a soft moan into his mouth when his hand landed on her bottom and squeezed. Her mind felt like jelly, just like the rest of her. It was somehow too much and not nearly enough. Then it stopped. He pulled back and his hands moved to her back.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"You have _no_ idea how much I want you right now," Andy whispered against her lips. She realized he was shaking just like his voice. She was searching for her own voice for an appropriate response. _I have some idea. Then why'd you stop?_ But Andy continued. "I want to do this right." Sharon frowned, confused when he eased out of their hold. She noticed they had slid down and she was practically laying on top of him. They both pushed to sit upright.

Andy kept their legs wrapped as they sat, with her resting against his chest and his arms around her. She focused on the dimming fire. She swallowed, suddenly feeling very confused and conflicted.

"So what are you saying?" She let out, tilting her head up to look at him.

"You deserve being taken out on a date, tell Rusty and Taylor." She looked away from him and at the fire.

"Oh," she said softly. She wasn't sure what her mind was doing, but she suddenly felt like her head was spinning the heat of the fire and being pressed to Andy was becoming too much. Without thinking twice she pulled out of his arms and sat up, resting her own back against the couch. "None of that is going to change this." She said quietly, looking over at him, knowing she was missing something Andy was trying to say or do, but she didn't understand.

He turned and let his hand land on her waist, and tugged so she would also turn. She folded her legs underneath her and moved closer to him. He ran his knuckles across her cheek and could see she was overthinking things. She took his hand in hers, brought it back to her waist and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"The rain stopped." Andy stated.

Sharon looked out the window and then back at him. "Stay," she told him, biting her bottom lip in a way that made Andy want to kiss her senseless.

"I had no plans on leaving," he voiced seriously.

There was a long pause before Sharon couldn't stay quiet any longer.

"You may say that's what I deserve, Andy." She offered one of those beautiful smiles that always left him willing to do anything she asked. She licked her lips and put a hand on his cheek. He nodded, as she ran her fingers through his hair. "But what about what I _want_." He did everything he possibly could to push away the cloud of desire, the overwhelming need to touch her.

"What do you want, Sharon?"

The response was simple, "You."


	15. Never Is A Moment

**Authors Note:** Please forgive my absence. I know this chapter is long overdue, for all of those who were waiting patiently, I cannot thank you enough. I hope the ending does not disappoint. A big thanks to Ilona and Roni, without them this story would have never been written, published and finished. Thank you so much!

And because of about 500 words in the 6,007 I will have to say that this chapter is **rated M**.

* * *

Chapter 15

Never is a Moment

Sharon entered her condo, tossed her keys onto the small table and set her luggage down. With a warm sigh she allowed her weight to fall back against the door, her head tilting back as she closed her eyes, biting her bottom lip, her heels hanging from her fingertips. She let out a deep blissful breath.

 _Andy softly pushed her into her car door for the third time since they had checked out from the cabin, preventing her from being anywhere but in his arms. He wasn't ready to let go of her. He couldn't believe they had finally made it to that point, but it also felt like they hadn't had much time together at all._

 _"_ _Let me follow you home." He whispered into her hair as his knee nudged her legs to allow it to rest comfortably between them. Sharon's eyes fell heavy as he placed his lips against her neck and heat settled between her thighs. The weight of him warm against her made her lose all thought._

 _Her breath hitched as his fingers slid up her ribs. Their need to be holding and touching each other was getting out of hand, but was certainly not unwelcome._

 _"_ _It's too dangerous…" she smiled when he moved back slightly with a mischievous glint in his eyes. That look made her want to pull him back into the cabin and hide away again. Sharon did her best to sound sure, but knew the tremble in her voice was badly disguised. "…we need to go to our respective homes." Andy brushed his thumb against her bottom lip and sighed sadly. If she would have allowed him to follow her home, then it would have led to more of this in the garage, till the late hours. "You can come over for breakfast, tomorrow morning." She whispered tugging on his shirt to get him to move back to his original position. "Please." She pouted playfully knowing there was no need to beg, but happy to gain a genuine laugh from him._

 _Her eyes fell closed again as he leaned into her neck and moved his lips against her skin, slowly but with an urgency he hadn't shown her before. Sharon gave into the feeling, her fingers curling around his biceps. There was no concern that they would leave this place and go back to how things were. He trusted the promises and words shared inside the cabin. Sharon wanted him, wanted to be with him and to start a relationship. Whatever that entailed. They would report it to Taylor, they'd tell Rusty and the team. They would make time for one another. They didn't have to discuss behavior at work, they both knew their responsibilities there. She would be the boss at work, but outside, when they were just Sharon and Andy, they'd decide together. The loved each other and that was enough for them to know everything would fall into place._

 _Andy pulled back and looked at her deeply, Sharon smiled at him as his eyes scanned hers. Before she could ask what he was thinking he tangled his fingers in her hair and his lips brushed over hers until it became a fervent kiss. He swallowed the surprised gasp that she made. He was determined to leave with one more passionate memory, one more necessary kiss. If he couldn't take her home, he would take this._

 _It took monumental restraint on behalf of both of them to finally separate and settle into their individual vehicles and drive to their own homes. She laughed as she hit the button on her steering wheel only five minutes later which allowed his voice to join her for the rest of the drive to the condo._

"That good, huh?" She turned and rolled her eyes at her sister who wore the smuggest grin of her life. Abby sipped her glass of wine and watched as Sharon put her heels down on the floor before she approached her with a radiant smile - one Abigail had missed and knew had been lost for several years. She stopped in front of her sister and sighed before she leaned forward and placed a warm kiss on her forehead.

"I love you." Sharon whispered, taking her sister's glass and walking away as she took a sip of the wine. Abigail followed her to the living room where she dropped contentedly into the couch. The younger woman sat at her side and looked at her expectantly.

Abby beamed, but when her sister didn't budge, she pushed her shoulder. "So?"

Sharon acted surprised and apologetic all at once. "The cabin was nice." she said seriously and pulled her cardigan tighter around herself. "Too bad it was raining most of time, I didn't get to see the stream. But I did make several decisions." She nodded as her sister's frown, happy with being able to keep a straight face. "Tell me, how did the trip go? Rusty sounded very excited when I talked to him." Sharon purposefully ignored the obviously burning questions flashing through her sister's eyes.

Abigail scoffed as she took her glass of wine back and gave her a long glare. "Rusty made connections and will tell you more about them when you see him tomorrow. Now you tell me, what are those decisions?" Abby said frustrated. She knew Andy had made it to the cabin. She made sure Rusty had confirmed with Provenza. He had assured them that Andy had fallen for the plan just like Sharon. Had they made a mistake to leave the rest up to them?

Sharon considered for a moment everything that happened in that cabin. How much Andy and her had connected both emotionally and physically. They had talked about the mistakes they made, about how much they both wanted a relationship with one another. It may have never happened without Abigail's push. She let out a long breath and spoke softly, "First and most importantly that I should trust you unconditionally."

Abby grinned, "Yeah, I could have told you that years ago." Sharon snorted, and shook her head. "What other decision did you make?" Abigail looked at her excitedly, the concern that had fallen upon her shoulders seconds before, slowly fading.

"That I need more weekends at cabins." Sharon bit her bottom lip remembering the sweet caresses and the way Andy's hands never left her body. He helped her remember, helped her feel the desires and sensations she had forgotten over the years. Andy helped her heal, both body and soul. They had loved each other in all the ways they possibly could.

"I could have told you that years ago, too." They laughed together at the absurdity of it all. How much Sharon had pushed Andy away and, sitting there, she realized how much she had always needed him. His presence calmed her, gave her energy - he rejuvenated her. She could still feel the trail his lips left along her skin, the way his hands hungrily moved along every inch of her skin. He fueled her with passion. He filled her with love.

They sat in the silence of the condo. Sharon had talked to Rusty, he would be out until the late hours, which left the evening for her sister.

"Shari," her sister hummed in acknowledgement. "I'm leaving tomorrow." The older sibling turned quickly a scowl on her face. "I found some possible clients in New York and our Emily was kind enough to offer me her spare room, it will be nice to spend time with her. Maybe I can make it back to San Francisco when I'm finished and cover all three of the kids." Abby flashed a warm smile.

Sharon ran her fingers through her sister's hair, they both hated the idea of separating so soon. After being together during this time, they both remembered how close they used to be, how they used one another for strength. How much they still needed that support.

"You weren't here long enough." Sharon whined and pouted as she turned to face her sister properly. She tucked a leg beneath herself as Abby sat up.

"I'll be back, plus…" Abigail took her sister's hand in hers, "maybe you will make more time to see me, since I helped you with that sweetheart of yours. With this glow you have." She pointed a finger at her and smiled, but Sharon could see the hidden hurt. The hurt she had caused by missing so many family reunions, holidays. For not being honest about Andy from the very beginning. For keeping so much of her life to herself. She had put too much space between them.

"I don't need an excuse," She brushed Abby's hair behind her ear. "I promise to make more time just to spend it with you." Abigail smiled softly as Sharon tapped under her chin with her fingertips. "And I mean it, I miss you." Abby leaned forward resting her cheek against Sharon's shoulder as her sister rubbed her back. "You haven't done this in years." Sharon whispered as she kissed the top of her head.

Abby always found a way to curl into her sibling when she was younger. To be hugged and spoiled. They weren't far apart in age, but Sharon had always mothered her. She had been there through every mess up, disappointment, celebration, achievement, through the wins and the losses. This was not unfamiliar to them, it felt comforting to know she could still find shelter and protection in her sister's home.

"Well, I'm waiting for some details and please don't play coy. No one comes back glowing this way if a man did not…"

"Please don't be crude." Sharon warned her, smacking her hand gently.

Abby pouted, then frowned. "Just tell me, are you happy?" She lifted her head and looked carefully at her sister who only months ago appeared lonely, weeks ago withdrawn and days ago in pain.

Sharon looked at her carefully and took her hand, "Very. He… let's just say that he makes me weak in the knees." She said playfully.

Abby grinned. Weak in the knees and butterflies in the stomach. Made the brain turn to mush and all the clichés you could think of. She hadn't been in love since her Michael, but she could still remember it. Being so consumed by something that it felt like it would take over you completely. It was that wonderful and frightening feeling that only love could provide.

"And you miss him already, don't you?" Abby's voice was soft, remembering her days with the man she loved. She remembered missing him the moment he walked out the door, the moment his lips left hers. It never faded, not one moment of the years they had lived together. It still hadn't.

Sharon answered the question when she bit her bottom lip and let her head drop back closing her eyes, more than she could explain to herself or anyone. Abby squealed making her laugh. She watched Abigail rush away and return with a second glass for the wine. They sat and enjoyed the bottle between them until the last drop was gone. Sharon shared with her as many details as she could remember and was willing to give. Abigail listened to her, smiled proudly and commented here and there, earning a deadly glare from her sister when she pried too much or a rush of pink to her cheeks when Sharon couldn't hide her feelings for Andy anymore. She had finally let go of her past, had let her heart decide for her and trusted in someone unconditionally.

When Sharon settled into bed much later, she reached her phone and held it up to her ear, not waiting for an answer and speaking immediately when she knew he was there. "I'm afraid we are going to have to cancel breakfast at the condo." She pulled the sheets over her as she sat in bed.

There was a long pause, she smiled knowing he would hate the idea, then he finally released a grunt, "Well then, do I at least get dinner?" Sharon smiled at his playful yet serious voice.

"Nope, sorry." She shook her head trying to hide her amusement.

"Are you teasing me? If you are, it's plain evil." She chuckled, but he continued. "We made a deal about this running away habit of yours." He pushed up from his bed and walked towards the living room. He had just been settling in for the night when he saw her name flash on his screen. It had been a great surprise, he had expected her to be busy with Abby and Rusty. "I get to join you, remember?" He fell into the comfort of his recliner in the living room and sighed.

"There is no invitation for running away." Sharon joked, before laughter erupted from her chest. She felt like a teenager, hearing his voice made her body pulse with want and need.

"You're in a funny mood," he grinned at the thought of her being so giddy.

"I may have had too much wine," Andy closed his eyes and smiled, he liked the thought of her celebrating. "Plus…" his eyes opened at her pause and wondered what she was doing. He felt a pang in his chest. He needed to see her. "…I had a very relaxing weekend." Andy's grin widened and all he could think of was touching her again, kissing her. Sharon's cheeks warmed and she felt flushed.

"Yeah, me, too. I miss you."

He didn't hesitate. Not anymore, he would never hold back in telling her how much he cared for her. It had separated them for too long. He wanted her to know how much she meant to him, how much of a struggle being apart was. He would show her how much he loved her in all the ways he could.

She heard the shower turn off, meaning Abby would be out any minute. Andy waited patiently. "I miss you, too. Maybe I could remedy it." Andy sat up, for a second he wished she would ask him to meet up in that moment, but he also knew he had to be realistic. "I would like you to join Abby and I for breakfast before I drop her off at the airport."

"Oh, she's leaving?" He could hear her sigh of disappointment. "I'm sorry, I know you really loved having her around." He heard her hum knowing she was thinking the same thing he was - that they owed much of what had happened that weekend to Abby. If she had never come into town, where would they be in that moment? Would they have ever made it to more than friendship? "I will definitely meet you." He said softly. "I'd like to thank her, she's been a good friend."

The bathroom door opened and Sharon looked up at her sister who was watching her carefully. "I'll see you then." She smiled playing with the wrinkles in the sheet on her lap. "Me, too." She responded to the three words that made her grin idiotically and her stomach flutter. She couldn't hide the smile on her face as she hung up and the thought of seeing him in a few of hours made her hum contentedly. She wasn't sure she would be able to sleep.

"I'm repeating my early question, was it that good?" Abby held out her hand as her sister threw a pillow at her, not holding back the fit of laughter that bubbled through her.

The sisters were late to breakfast, because Abby made sure both were dressed in their best outfits. Especially Sharon, who she finally convinced to wear a green cocktail dress that she had found in New York. It had a silver zipper that ran up the length of her back, sat above her knee and showed just a hint of cleavage. She knew Andy would appreciate it and liked seeing the confidence her sister had at that moment compared to night of the club. When Sharon saw Andy smile at her across the restaurant, the aggravation that had built against Abby for making them late slowly melted away. He stood up for them as they approached.

Sharon reached him first, he took her hand and smiled when she trembled. He liked to feel the response her body had to his, he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. They both smiled.

"You look beautiful." He whispered just so she could hear, his breath warm against her ear.

She hummed and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. When she saw his eyes were still closed, she leaned in for another and then wiped the lipstick off his bottom lip. He turned to Abby when he heard her pulling out her own chair, but she shook her head with a grin.

"I'm well enough to take out my own chair. You two can continue. Thank you." Abby laughed softly at how easily they had fallen into this part of their relationship after how long it had taken for them to get there.

Andy guided Sharon to her seat beside her sister. He waited till she was sitting comfortably before taking the one in front of her. Neither women were surprised by their drinks ordered to their liking and already set in front of them.

"We apologize for being late." Sharon said softly as Abby rolled her eyes. The man had waited for her for months already, she was sure a few minutes wouldn't kill him, it was exactly what she had told Sharon when she had been calling at her for the eight time from the front door.

"I don't suppose it has anything to do with these beautiful outfits." He smiled at Sharon and was happy to see her smile shyly back.

"I knew I liked him for some reason." Abigail grinned at him, looking around the restaurant for the waiter. When she caught his attention, she turned back and noticed the couple was in their own little world. Her sister's hand had moved across the table and their fingers were laced on top of it. They weren't speaking, however the glances they shared expressed more than enough.

"Yes, Ma'am. Are you ready to order?"

"A room, please, for these two." Abigail grinned up at the waiter, winking at him.

"Abby!" Sharon wacked her sister. Andy and Abigail laughed, the waiter trying to hold back his own amusement.

"Sweetheart, maybe just some coffee to start us off." He nodded and left quickly.

"You are awful." Sharon said covering her face with her hands trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Am I? Hm? If I remember correctly, my shenanigans finally ended your... well, this insane dance you had going." She took a sip of her juice and grinned at Andy when he shook his head at her.

"She's got a point." He finally voiced.

"Oh my god," Abby shouted loud enough to get the others in the restaurant to look in their direction, "Where were you thirty years ago? I needed a partner in crime all my life. My whole family is like this one." She tilted her head at Sharon.

Andy chuckled and looked over at the woman who had captured his heart. "I happen to like this one."

"Hm." Sharon turned to her sister with a warm smile.

"Yeah, I know. A total sweetheart." Abby smiled at her with a lighthearted laugh. She hadn't been wrong, they were absolutely made for one another. "You'll take care of her, right? I mean it, I'll come find you, Andy Flynn, if you hurt her." Sharon looked at him apologetically. "She deserves all your sweetness and more."

Abby knew he didn't need advice, threats or warnings. She could see it now, how his eyes shined with the chance of being able to hold Sharon's hand. For not having to repress his love for her. He looked so happy.

"Much more," Andy said firmly, taking Sharon's hand in his again.

Sharon ended their discussion, "You both know I'm sitting here, right?" The two looked at one another before they glanced over at her again. "I can take care of myself." She shifted in her seat straightening up.

"We're well aware." Abby laughed, not before Sharon shot her a deadly glare.

They ate pleasantly through breakfast. Neither one remembered ever laughing so much, their sides aching. It felt easy and comfortable, like they were always meant to be that way. Andy drove behind Abby and Sharon in their rental all the way to the airport. He stood back as he watched the two sisters embrace at the security check line. Abby's face tear stained, Sharon remaining strong as she cupped her sister's cheeks and wiped her tears. They knew it would be a while until they could see each other again. He knew what having Abby had met to Sharon, she had a piece of home, her childhood; a friend and accomplice. He looked at Abigail as she waved at him, placed a kiss to her palm and blew it at him. He smiled, waving back. They had said their goodbyes, promised to keep in touch.

"Take care." He called after her as she walked to the guard, so he could check her ticket. "Abby!" he called, she looked back at him as Sharon slowly approached him. "Thanks." What else could he say? She grinned, winking at him as she turned and walked up the path. He chuckled, knowing she understood everything that one word meant.

Andy looked at Sharon as she slipped her hand into his and rested her head against his shoulder as she watched Abby turn the corner.

"And then there were two…" he whispered, placing a kiss to the top of her head. Sharon sighed looking over her shoulder as they made their way out to Andy's car. He wrapped her into his side. "You'll see her soon."

"I hope so. She's never cried before, we've always… I think this time here brought back Michael. It's always hard to say goodbye, but she's never cried." He thought about everything the three of them had been through during the past few weeks.

"We'll go see her." He offered and didn't need to look over at Sharon to know she was smiling, that she had already been planning to ask him. He stopped when they reached his car and walked her to the passenger side.

She let out a small noise when he turned her into him.

His hands braced themselves against the car as he trapped her. She placed her hand on his chest and brushed her fingers down his silver tie.

"Hi," she whispered, moving closer into the warmth of his arms.

"Come over." He said softly, leaning forward and kissing her cheek. One of his hands moved to her waist, sending jolts of heat through her. His thumb brushed against her hipbone. The few hours apart had felt like an eternity. "I'd like to be with you tonight." His hot breath brushed against her neck, a whimper building in her throat.

How could she refuse those handsome brown eyes?

Sharon bit her bottom lip as his mouth brushed against her neck. "It's still morning," she teased. He grumbled against her skin making her chuckle. Her hands landed on his hips as he pulled back. The way he took his time to look her over made her hold her breath, his fingertips grazing her skin as he brushed her hair behind her ear sent a tingle through her entire body.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. He found her more stunning every time he saw her.

"Let's go," she said softly. He moved back, but stopped when her hand took his. "You promised me all night." She whispered seductively.

When they arrived at his condo, he watched her slip out of her heels and jacket while he removed his own. Andy's eyes lingered on the zipper along her back, it was too enticing. Dangerous. He immediately reached for his tie, but when she looked over at him, he stopped. She lifted an eyebrow, turning around and placing both her hands on his chest, then straightening out his tie.

"I do have a liking for the suspenders, but sometimes I miss the three piece suit" he grinned, his hands wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer.

"The secret is out. You've been checking me out for a while." his hands moved down her back and settled on her bottom.

"Longer than I'll ever admit."

Andy's chest fluttered as she reached for the knot of his tie and slowly began undoing it. He watched her fingers as they moved slowly. He couldn't remember the last woman who had done that, her concentration made her look incredibly sexy. He interrupted her progress and leaned down for a kiss. Andy smiled when he felt her surprise, her arms slowly going around his neck.

When they broke apart, Sharon's eyes were closed, her fingers wrapping around his suspenders and pulling him back down to her.

"I won't admit how long I've wanted to do that either." He chuckled, but she ended it as she pressed her lips to his.

They settled on the couch, Andy against the arm rest and Sharon curled into his side as he held her hand. She placed her other hand against his cheek, his eyes falling on hers.

"What is it?" She asked. He was deep in thought and had been silent for several minutes. "What are you thinking?"

"That I should have tea for you," he joked, pretending to be serious, it gained a smile from her.

"You'll know for the next time," she teased. Her hand fell away, but he caught it, kissing her knuckles.

He spoke softly, wanting to tell her the truth - how that moment with her felt surreal after her constant resistance, "I'm just happy that you're here, that it worked out. I know we both said it at the cabin, but..."

"You needed to say it again," he nodded as she continued, "I'm happy, too, more than happy. But…" her voice lowered and it immediately brought other thoughts to his mind. The moments they spent in bed at the cabin. "…you're still going to take me out on a date, right?" He watched her try to hide her smirk and shifted to move closer to her.

"I've got things in mind. I want them to be a surprise for you."

She sighed happily, she wouldn't mind spending her days wrapped up in his arms. Alone, away from prying eyes, but it also excited her to be able to be out as a couple in public. Enjoying his company, discovering who Andy was on a date.

She ran her hand up his chest and unbuttoned his top most button, while his finger was drawing circles on top of her dress along her thigh.

"I want to plan every detail out. No more regrets." He cleared his throat before he continued. "Do you remember that night we went out to that restaurant that had music playing in the background?" Andy asked softly. Sharon nodded her head, how could she forget it. "You had a few glasses of wine and were humming the song the band was playing."

"I wanted you to ask me to a dance." She admitted, her fingers undoing another one of his buttons.

Andy sighed and nodded his head, "I know that now, I could feel you tapping your foot under the table the whole time." Her smile widened as he looked down at his hand where it continued to trace patterns against her thigh, he was blushing and it warmed her completely. "I've never had to restrain myself from kissing you as much as I did that day."

He looked up and her eyes were filled of joy and love, how had he missed it before? All the signs were there, even with her pushing him away. Sharon had been looking at him like that for some time. She was as in love with him as he was with her and nothing had ever made him so happy.

"Well," she licked her lips. "You don't have to hold back anymore." Andy didn't waste a second before he leaned down and kissed her again.

They had said all they needed to at the cabin. They promised to be open with one another, no lying or hiding. They would be friends and lovers, they didn't have to lose everything they had built to start something new. They agreed it had all been the foundation for this step, the step neither of them expected, but desired deeply. They'd take things day-by-day, but they already knew that it was permanent, letting go would be impossible.

There was something different when she woke up. She was in a foreign bed, but more specifically she was comfortably warm. A feeling she had just learned to love again. A soft, longing hum escaped her as she thought of the cabin that had changed everything. She smiled as she opened her eyes, sunlight came in through the blinds. Sharon licked her lips as she felt Andy move closer against her back. By the weight of his hand resting against her breast and his heavy breathing she knew he was still sleeping. They had fallen asleep in the same position, legs tangled while his hands touched every inch of skin he could reach. The last thing she remembered was Andy singing an old song in her ear, as he pressed kisses to her back, shoulder, neck, reveling in her freckled skin.

Looking over her shoulder, a smile reached her face at the sight of his messy hair and slightly parted lips. His breath came out long and airy against her back. She stilled, hoping not to wake him. Judging by the light coming from outside they had some time before they had to get up. Her eyes fell closed as he shifted closer to her, breathed out a content little sigh and murmured something in his sleep. It made her wonder if he was aware of his whereabouts.

They had stumbled through his house, moving from the couch to the bedroom through the evening. Sharon licked her lips as she remembered how her body shivered at the sensations he brought her - the feeling between her legs from the previous night and the ache in her thighs at that moment. It had felt too long and it had nearly overwhelmed her at first. Andy had touched every inch of her skin with his fingertips then his lips before pressing his body flush against hers. He had taken his time, had enjoyed every instant of giving her pleasure. She had let go entirely, given herself over to him and enjoyed the moment just like the time they had shared in the cabin.

 _She held a long breath. It had been so long since someone had touched her with so much reverence and need. A gasp escaped her as his thumb brushed against her clit and his tongue moved into her folds, sliding deeper into the slick, heated flesh. He took the hand that was fisted in the white sheets and wrapped his fingers with hers. She let out the breath she was holding as he repeated himself, a tingle playing its way up the length of her body._

Sharon moved her leg up and down his bare calf, the sheet shifting, and she licked her lips again. The hot breath against her back made her tremble.

 _The tip of his tongue flicked, just a soft tease. She moaned and her knees bent up. He moved their joined hands up her body, touching sweaty skin along his path. She understood quickly as his eyes glanced up at her. She ran her finger over the hardened nipple and shivered when he groaned against her center. She plucked at it with her thumb and forefinger, gently twisted and pulled it with a heavy breath._

She bit her bottom lip as her nipple rose to its peak with Andy's hand resting against her breast. Her hand moved slowly as she placed it over his for more contact.

 _He held onto her thighs and threw one last glance up at her with those mesmerizing brown eyes before he lapped her with a long stroke._

 _"_ _Andy," she whimpered. Her toes curled as he teased her with his fingers, the tip of his tongue circling around her clit._

Her hips shifted back against Andy involuntarily at the memory, she realized then his fingertips were lazily circling the sensitive spot of her breast. She felt him hard against her back, she couldn't hold back the noise building in her throat and it quickly filled the room.

"Good morning," his voice was rough and his breath hot against her ear. He took her earlobe between his teeth and then moved down her neck and left wet kisses along it, earning an audible moan from her. "I love that sound." He husked.

How he could still make her blush after everything they had done through the night, she would never know. He had discovered how vocal Sharon really was. Her little noises guided him, teaching him what she liked and what brought her the most pleasure. There was nothing sexier than watching her whimper and moan as she was coming to her peak. Sharon took his hand from her waist and guided it down her body. He groaned, shifting closer to her as his fingers moved into her, and cursed under his breath when he felt how wet she was.

"Good morning," she breathed out.

He sucked on the bare skin of her neck and hardened immediately against her back. He had never expected her to tell him exactly what she wanted in bed, but he found it to be a wonderfully exotic journey.

There was no rush. They both moved lazily, enjoying the things they had discovered previously. Laughter and moans filled the room. Between heated kisses, they talked about breakfast and their first date - which he decided would happen that evening. Sharon was amazed by the comfort they both found in each other. She wondered again why she had held back for so long. How had she ever questioned what they could be? They rolled around in the sheets, fingers tracing heated flesh, old scars and running through hair. They spent the morning making love, promising that they would never run away from each other again.

"I could get used to waking up like this." Andy said breathlessly.

Sharon closed her eyes, breathing out heavily as his words brushed against her neck while he laid above her. Their perspired bodies skin-to-skin and his weight heavy against her.

"Me, too." He pressed kisses to her shoulder before rolling over and pulling her with him. She rested her cheek against his shoulder, feeling extremely content. "Me, too, Andrew Flynn, me, too."

She looked up at him surprised when he growled. "God, I love it when you call me that."

She smiled, cuddling further into his side, and inhaled his scent - the one that was uniquely him, "And I love the way you smell, Andrew Flynn."

He grinned, "We can play this game all morning. There is a lot I love about you."

They fell silent, enjoying the sound of their breathing and each other's heart beats that had become so familiar, Andy's hand tangled into Sharon's hair, she looked at him and shifted up, accepting the kiss he offered, and sighed against his mouth as he deepened it.

"I love you, too," she breathed out against his lips.

A sweet expression came on her face as she wrinkled up her nose. Sharon caressed his face with her fingertips, drinking him in. She was grateful for all the ways he fought for them and they were both grateful that they had a chance to allow her _never_ to become _a moment_ in their lives.

 _The End_


End file.
